


Finding Understanding

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Anal, Confusion, Discoveries, Exploring, Family, Fingering, M/M, Romance, Sex in later chapters, a living grandfather, discovering who you are, fearling prince, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a favorite on Fanfiction.net but moved here after they pulled it due to explicit scenes.</p><p>Jack is slowly adjusting to be a Guardian and gaining a family.  From having his first room to his first romance to discovering long lost relatives Jack will learn exactly who he is and where his heart belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Understanding

Finding Understanding

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1   
________________________________________

"You're letting him do what?" Bunnymund practically yelled. He didn't visit Santoff Claussen often, preferring his solitude at the Warren but since their youngest Guardian had joined and moved in with North he had made it a point to come more often. His excuse was that he worried North wouldn't be able to handle the Winter Spirit, they were unpredictable, chaotic and - especially considering Jack was merely a child, a hormonal teenager ruled by emotion - a complete danger to the holidays. Of course when North was on a mission there was no stopping him.

"It is fine, Bunny," the large man said, not looking up from the sculpture he was working on. "He's just making the room his own. He is no longer guest, this is his home."

Bunny rubbed his forehead. How could someone so brilliant be so thick? "But paint? You're letting him paint his room? Unsupervised?"

"Da, why not?"

"He's never painted a room before for one," Bunny said in exasperation, throwing up his hands. "Did you give him any guidance? Cover up the furniture? Anything?"

North only shrugged. "He'll be fine, Bunny. Stop worrying so much." He took over his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have more faith him the boy, Aster. He's trying so hard to fit in."

Bunnymund snorted and leaned against the nearest wall. "Need I remind you what he did to my Warren just last week?"

"He told me."

That made Bunny raise a brow. "Oh?"

"It was accident."

"Accident," the Pooka snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Freezing the river was no accident. He decided to go for a bloody swim and-" His eyes widened and he pushed himself off the wall at the sudden furious look his friend shot him. "What? The kid-"

"Can't swim," North boomed, a large hand slamming against the work table as he stood. The force shook his sculpture, threatening to topple his sculpture. "He's terrified of water. He wouldn't swim in the river to freeze it. why do you think he took off and came straight here? He was scared and you yelling at him doesn't help."

"I...I...I'm sorry, North. I didn't know." His ears pressed against his skull, not used to having North's anger directed at him.

"Maybe you should try to get to know him," North said, his voice back to his gentle timber. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at his friend. "He just wants to be friends, Aster. Is that so bad?"

Sitting back on his hunches and feeling like a naughty child before Santa Claus he just stared at his friend, trying, really trying to understand why he was so defensive of Jack Frost. Sure the kid have saved them from Pitch, saved the whole world really, and yeah he did like the kid to a point but this was Jack bloody Frost! How many things didn't he have to destroy or break before North got it through his head that he wasn't some angel... "Wait, what do you mean he's scared? He dive booms out of the sky at break neck speeds when spreading snow. Why the hell would water scare him? The ankl'bittah is an elemental. Snow and water go hand-in-hand."

North ran a hand through his hair, at a lost one how much to tell the other Guardian, it wasn't really his story to tell. The only reason Jack confided in him was because North had heard him crying in his sleep and - fearful it was an attack by Pitch - had rushed in to find the child thrashing in his sleep. After he had woken the boy, North had cradled Jack against his chest as he broke down and finally told him what he discovered in his memories. It seemed that the boy had been suffering from flashbacks for months since opening his tooth box.

"Bunny...has Jack told you how he became a spirit?" he finally asked.

The Pooka shrugged. "We don't really talk. He visits, frosts my googies and pulls some prank then leaves. Sometimes he might ask a question or too or steal some chocolate but as for an actual conversation, no."

Sighing, North gave a nod. "He wouldn't have told me either had I not stumbled in on his nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

North waved his concern off. "A memory really." He stroked his bread in thought. "Jack is not like other elementals, and not like any of use. He wasn't born an elemental. Tooth knew this, she knew immediately who he was in his past life. I had an inkling but was unsure until Jack opened up. Young Jack was once known as Jackson Overland."

Bunny shrugged, the name meant nothing to him. He had delivered eggs all around the world but never kept a list of children as Tooth and North did. "Okay, so he had a different name once upon a time. What's the big deal?"

"He was a human child who drowned saving his sister." He let that sink in before continuing. "He had a life, a family before Manny changed him. He fell through thin ice after getting his little sister to safety. Whenever he's near water all he remembers is the shock and cold of falling in it and he panics. He did not freeze your river on purpose, Bunny, he was frightened."

For the most part Bunny was lost for words. He stared down at his paws, ashamed that he hadn't taken the time to get to know the kid. Jack had only been a Guardian for a few months and Bunny had been going through his own issues - mating season in high gear ans him trying to hide from his friends until it ended as well as prepare for the upcoming Easter. He hadn't really concerned himself with the boy's welfare or peace of mind. Not a very good friend or Guardian.

"I'll make it up to him," he finally muttered. "Kid likes sweets. I'll bring him a few of my best googies, make him feel better."

"I think he'd prefer you sending some actual time with him." The Guardian of Wonder's blue eyes hardened when the Pooka didn't immediately agree.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, standing to his full height. "I'll go hang out with him. But if he trashed his room I'm coming back ta laugh at you, mate."

North only laughed, waving him away as he turned back to his sculpture. Bunny shook his head as he headed to the lift and took it down to the floor the living quarters were located. Jack's room was at the end of the corridor and was once the observatory until North expanded the building and built the Globe Room which now also housed the observatory. Load music - if it could be called music - came from the room and Bunny didn't bother knocking, not that the boy could possibly hear over the racket. He glared at the cd player and immediately stormed toward it to turn it down. His poor ear felt as if they would explode, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the young spirit floating in the air singing at the top of his lungs. He didn't seem to notice the music had been turned down. He didn't even notice he wasn't alone.

Bunny pressed his ears firmly to his head, trying to shut out the god awful noise and instead focus on the mess of a paint job he was expecting to find. However there was no mess. Old white sheets cover every piece of furniture and the entire floor. Windows were tapped off and the only thing out in the open was the two cans of paint, the cd player and the Winter Spirit. Well that wasn't quite true. Jack was wearing a paint smeared smock and ball cap, protecting his hair and bucket of paint hanging from the crook of his staff held in his left hand. The walls were a pastel blue with intricate frost patterns that Bunny wasn't sure were real frost or painted, they were so detailed. The room truly looked like a winter paradise and the sunlight from the skylight made it all sparkle. It was quite impressive. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe North was right letting the kid decorate his own room.

"Not bad," he said out loud, inspecting an intricate vine of frost that ran up the length of the wall.

A small surprised cry came from above him and Bunny would have laughed at the fact the he had managed to spook the boy if the bucket of paint Jack had been balancing didn't come crashing on his head, dumping blue paint all over him and splattering across the wall and ruining Jack's hard work. For a moment Bunny was fuming, thinking Jack had dropped the paint can on purpose only to hear the boy cry out in panic, not hat his destroyed hard work but at the idea that he may have hurt the Pooka.

"Oh my God!" Jack cried, landing in front of Bunny and throwing his staff on the bed. He knelt next to the fallen Guardian and gently pulled the paint can off Bunny's head. He winced as more paint spilled over grey fur. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said in a mantra as he used his hands to try to remove some of the paint. It just smeared and matted the fur. "I didn't hear come in. Why didn't you knock?"

Bunny caught his wrist, spreading the paint over both of them. "Calm down, Frostbite. I'm fine," he said in a gruff voice.

The boy relaxed, seeing that the older Guardian was alright. "What are you doing here, Bunny?" he asked, still stunned by the Pooka being in his room, upper body covered in paint and not mad at him.

"Heard you were painting, mate, thought I'd lean a paw." He ran a paw over his ears and shook off some of the paint onto the sheets. "Or maybe a head."

A smirked curled Jack's lips upward. "Well you know a head is always better than a paw." When Bunny didn't give a snarky reply his smile grew genuine, the first Bunny had seen since the day he took the Guardian Oath. "Thanks, but I think I've got it."

"So I noticed," the Pooka grinned. His gaze moved over the entirety of the room. Everything was in shades of blue and white, even the high beams which were the pale blue-white of a winter sky after a fresh dusting of snow. "This is amazing, Snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Jack asked, his brows rising until the met the fringe of snowy white hair.

"Hmm?"

"You just called me Snowflake instead of Frostbite."

"Oh..." He gestured to the painted walls. "There's a lot of snowflakes."

"Okay..." Jack was almost certain that the can hit Bunny harder than he let on. Maybe he had a concussion. He should get North. North would know what to do, but Bunny was still holding his wrist. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to get a good look at Bunny's eyes. He couldn't tell, but Bunny's eyes seemed wider than normal. He seemed to be smiling just a little too much, as if Jack had hit him with one of his happy snowflakes. "I should get North."

"I'm fine, kiddo, just impressed."

Still his eyes didn't look right in Jack' opinion. "Okay..uhm, I need to get something to the clean this up before it dries. It'll be a bugger to get out of your fur later." He wiggled his wrist out of Bunny's grip, grabbed his staff and raced out of his room with a panicked look.

Bunny raised a brow at the boy's strangeness. No witty remarks or jokes about him being covered in blue paint, just fear and panic and then...

"NORTH!"

Bunny cringed at the high pitch shriek. Damn, that boy had a set of lungs. Frowning, he got to his feet, feeling slightly dizzy from the whack to the noggin. Maybe he was more injured than he let on. He plopped back down on the floor and waited for the imp to return with Pappa North. Laying back he stared up at the timber beams and the intricate clouds painted into the blue sky. He grinned. The clouds were shapes like the Guardians. There was Tooth, Sandy and North, oh and there he was, each guardian a corner as if the directions of a compass. Very impressive.

"See!" Jack's voice lolled him from his thoughts. He rolled onto his belly to see Jack flying back into the room, North right behind him. "I accidentally dropped the can on his head and I think he has a concussion. He's talking funny and..."

"Calm down, Jack," North said, placing a hand on the boy's slim shoulder before kneeling next to the Pooka. "You alright, Bunny?"

"Just a bonk to the noggin, mate," Bunny assured, sitting up again. "Jack, run some warm water in the tub. We need to get the paint off before it dries."

The boy darted into his private bathroom. A moment later the sound of running water filled the room.

Bunny pushed North away from him. "I'm fine, mate. The kid's just panicking."

North nodded as if in understanding. "Boy said you were smiling and acting weird."

"I was not."

Nonetheless North flashed a light in his eyes. "Then why is Jack so scared?"

Bunny gestured to the walls and for the first time North took a good look at the child's room. He said something in Russian along with a low whistle. "I did not imagine this when I gave him the paint."

"Neither did I," Bunny agreed. "Who would have thought our little snowflake had this much talent."

"Tub's ready!" Jack called all too quickly.

"Come, let's get this paint off you," North said, helping Bunny stand.

"I can take care of it later," the Pooka objected.

North shook his head, guiding his friend to the bathroom and large claw foot tub that Jack was fussing over. "Best do it now before it dries. Go on, get in. Jack and I will help."

The Pooka would have kept objecting but the worried look Jack kept giving him made him give up. With a groan he climbed into the warm water - a little cool for his taste but probably scalding hot to the Winter Sprite who had drawn it. At first he didn't like the idea of anyone grooming him but himself. North's large hands kneaded into his sculp, trying to get out the paint as Jack hesitantly scrubbed at his collar, avoiding his chest and face, as if afraid of hurting him. He worked hard to loosen matted clumps of paint with his fingers, staining them blue. He worked with the same focus he had when he painted and his small fingers felt nice, slowly massaging away any tension he had. Bit by bit Bunny relaxed into the firm but tender caresses and soon the paint was washed away. The water was drained and fresh water added to rinse any left over paint away.

North gave a full blown belly laugh when Jack pulled out every towel out of the linen closest and began drying Bunny. The Pooka kept trying to take them away, assuring he could dry himself. As soon as he managed to get some distance he got down on all fours and began shaking himself out, sending water flying all over the bathroom and soaking his fellow Guardians. Jack gave a laugh, trying to shield himself with a towel as North cursed.

"Aster!" he yelled, trying and failing to throw a towel on him.

Jack, not afraid to get a little wet, as long as it wasn't in any large body of water, jumped on Bunny's back with a large towel, wrapping it around the Pooka as he held on for dear life. He laughed like a small child on a bucking horse and for once Bunny laughed with him. There was no teasing, no snarky remarks, not that they would ever truly end, but for once they shared an understanding. Despite being centuries old Jack was a child and a child needed a protector. Bunny felt the sudden need to be that protector. North was his father, whether they realized it or not, and Bunny would be the big brother, the one who would teach and defend and be the rival Jack needed. And sometimes, just sometimes, he'd play with the kid and have a little bit of fun.

________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2   
________________________________________

Normally the Guardians didn't deal with fires, that was the fire department's job but the sound of a child's cry had Jack Frost jumping into the burning building before anyone could stop him. It was just sheer luck that Sandy was with him that night and he sent an explosion of dreamsand out in a call for help, knowing the tendrils would move through time and space and bring help in a matter of minutes. But minutes might be something they didn't have so he followed Jack into the inferno hoping the help the Winter Sprite save whomever was inside before the Frost child was harmed.

It was one of the few times Sandy really wish he had a voice. He sent out tendrils of sand, searching the burning building for Jack as he flew from room to room, quickly searching under beds and in closets and anywhere a small child might hide, but he found no one. The house was completely empty. And Sandy felt a wave of relief when he looked out the window to see the family had made it outside and firetrucks were already on the scene, spraying water into the blaze. The question now was where was young Jack. He sent out more tendrils, his fear increasing. He should have stopped the boy the moment he realized what the child had planned. He berated himself and began blaming himself for any possible injury the boy had received as he hear the creaking a burning timbers. The upper floor was about to collapse.

Praying the boy had been smart enough to leave, Sandy floated out the broken front door to find him. What he found was a concerned Bunnymund, staring up at the inferno with his ears pressed to his skull and sitting back on his hind legs. When he Sandy his eyes brightened.

"What happened, mate?" the Pooka asked, straightening. He looked around for their youngest member as North stepped out of a portal and Tooth swooped out of the air. "Where's Frostbite?"

Sandy looked panic. Jack wasn't with them? Could he have gone back to his pond? No, not without telling him. He looked back at the burning building in fear.

North cursed in Russian as he pushed past Bunny and Sandy, intent on charging the building and pulling the child out. He didn't get more than a few feet before the building groaned and roof collapsed. His eyes widened. "Jack...no..."

Sandy caught Tooth before she could attempt to dive into the building but no one could stop Bunny. He raced into the remains of the building, intent on finding the youngest member and just prayed he wasn't too late.

. . .

Fear...Oh sweet delicious fear. Pitch hummed in delight as it sang to him like a siren, calling him out of his lair. It was a special type of fear he get to enjoy often, a fear only the Guardians produced. Where it drew him was a great surprise. A blazing inferno engulfing someone's home. Why would the Guardians be here and why would they be so concerned? He let his senses wander through the rooms. There was no one left inside expect...Frost.

A sinister grin lit his face. The child was spilling out fear as he continued to search the burning house for any stragglers. He didn't know they were all safe. Pitch followed that fear until he found the boy in the remains of the kitchen that had been spared the collapse of the east end of the house.

"Is anyone here?" the boy called, his voice obviously dry as he searched a large walk end pantry. He was on his hands and knees, searching under the shelves, as if some small child might have squeezed underneath. He brushed back his soaking wet hair and panted. Soot covered his once snowy white hair turning it a greyish-black. It was far too hot for him. He was starting to feel faint.

"This isn't the place for a winter sprite, Frost," Pitch said from the doorway.

Jack spun, his staff in hand and nearly toppled over with a dizzy spell took him. Sweat poured into his eyes making everything blurry and Pitch took on the form of a demon with the inferno background. A trick of the eye for sure but enough for him to suck in a breath filled with fear. He pressed the butt of one hand against his eyes, trying to stop the stinging. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Pitch?"

"Who else, brat?" The Nightmare King sneered.

"You did this!" the boy accused, pushing himself to his feet. He tried to aim his staff again but the heat was getting to him. He was light headed and suddenly it looked as if there were three Pitches and he didn't know where to aim. His world swam and knees buckled.

Pitch saw it coming before it happened. The child's eyes were glassy and body shaking. When he finally collapsed Pitch caught him around the waist. He was tempted to leave the boy there to meet his demise, after all Frost was nothing but a brat. He had his chance to join Pitch, he had he chance to rule at his side. And even when Pitch had nothing to do with a tragic event the boy blamed him. If would serve him right to burn to death. But as he stared down at the child's angelic face he couldn't do it. Even unconscious the boy sent out waves of fear and mixed with what his fellow Guardians emitted it was almost intoxicating. If Jack died then that would be gone and something so deliciously sweet should be preserved.

He wiped the sweat soaked hair out of the child's face he took a moment to inspect him. He was far tinier than many boys his age, at least in this day and age. Far more fragile looking than he tried to appear. He was truly was an ice prince.

"Jack! Jackie!" a thick Australian voice called from somewhere in the smoke and flames. "Yell if you can hear me, kid!"

With a growl Pitch lifted the child into his arms bridal style. He could taste Bunnymund's fear and as delicious as it was a burning building was not the place for a fight. He allowed the swirling shadows to envelop him and his young charge and take them outside where the air was fresh and cool, the crisp winter air a soothing balm after the intense heat. A moment later a ball of slate grey fur burst through the nearest window and landed a few feet away.

Pitch laid Jack in the deep snow and respectfully stepped away before the Pooka could pounce on him then raised his hands as if to show he was unarmed and harmless. Bunnymund was far from convinced. He bounded to Jack's limp form, standing over him on all fours, fur raised and a deep growl rumbling through him. Pitch would have made a quirky remark on the animal like behaviour if the Pooka didn't look like a rapid dog about to tear him in half. Instead he kept his distance and his hands where Bunny could see them.

"What did you do?" Bunny snarled, his paws digging into the snow on either side of Jack's small body.

"Saving his life," Pitch said, calmly fixing a sleeve and keeping an eye the Guardian. "You should be thanking me. Snowflakes melt in fire."

Bunnymund snarled but didn't attack, just stood protectively over the child.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled, swooping down to the Pooka. Bunnymund growled a warning and rather than attending to Jack she just floated at his side. Sandy appeared at his other side, dream whips forming.

North arrived last, looking almost heartbroken until he saw Jack's limp form then relief and fear warred with one another on his face. It was a delicious sight, something Pitch had not seen in a long time. "Bunny, move," he instructed only to have the Guardian of Hope growl at him as well. The Guardian of Wonder blinked in surprise. No one was getting near Jack until Bunny said it was safe. North looked past the two to Pitch but there was no anger just an exhausted sort of relief. "Pitch, what are you doing here?" he asked. He glanced back at the now contained blaze. "You did not cause this, did you?"

"The gratitude I get for risking my neck for your precious ice prince," Pitch snorted, glaring at the Guardians' supposed leader. "You have no idea how delicious your fear is, North. The five of you, all in a panic. It's a beautiful sight. I kind of like seeing you all like this." He gave a toothy smile as he stepped back into the shadows. "You might want to keep the boy away from fire. I might not be around to save him next time." Then he was gone.

Bunny's whole body tensed, ready to go after Pitch but a soft moan distracted him and he glanced down at the child he had sworn to protect. Jack rolled onto his side and started coughing, throwing up phlegm and soot. Allowing himself to relax a little Bunny moved to sit at Jack's side, rubbing his back as he coughed it all up until Jack was a panting, shivering mess, clinging to his staff as if it were a life line.

"Jack..." Bunny whispered, rubbing his wet nose against the child's temple. The smell of soot made his whiskers twitch but he didn't stop. He rubbed his furry face against Jack's, licking soot and sweat off his face and trying to wake the boy up.

North shoveled snow onto the child's burnt feet and hands by hand, trying to help ease his pain. Tooth fluttered about, cooing to Jack, pleading for him to open his eyes. Sandy felt lost. This wasn't the first time one of them had been hurt, it sometimes came with the territory, but Jack was their youngest. It shouldn't happen to him. His hands rung together and he wasn't sure if he should be trying to help wake the boy or send him pleasant dreams to help him heal. In the end he just stayed out of the way.

Jack coughed some more before slumping in the snow. His grip on his staff relaxed and for one moment Bunny panicked. "No...come on, Snowflake. Open your eyes. Look at him." The fear was unimaginable. It was as if his heart was being ripped out. He couldn't lose Jack. He was just a kid, his little brother. It was Bunny's job to protect him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and a cool cheek pressed against his. Bunny nearly jerked out of the embrace but caught himself as he gazed down at the small frost child. "Bunny?" the boy asked softly, glassy blue eyes gazing up at him curiously. "Hi."

Bunny nearly laughed, pulling him into a gentle but firm hug. "Hi, yourself, Snowflake."

"I don't feel so good...hot," Jack murmured before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. He breathed deep steady breaths and Bunny sighed in relief. Jack wasn't hurt nearly as bad as he had feared.

He wrapped his arms around Jack's back and gently, carefully lifted him out of the snow. The boy murmured, still unconscious, but now clinging to Bunny, his staff forgotten. Wrapping an arm under Jack's knees, he held him close, refusing to allow North to take him. North could be fatherly and pampering to Jack all he wanted once they got him to the Pole but until then the child was under Bunny's protection and he wasn't letting the boy go until he was looked after, bathed, wounds dressed and safely tucked into his bed.

"Let's take him home," he told North as Tooth scooped up Jack's staff.

. . .

The first thing Jack saw when he awoke was grey fur with darker grey markings. He felt too weak to do more than roll on his side and run a hand through the soft fur. Bunny was sitting in a large old wing back chair next to his bed his front half laying on the bed next to Jack. He looked totally uncomfortable and if Jack felt a little stronger he might have just dragged his friend on to the bed with him but for now he'd contend himself with petting him as he curled his sore body around Bunny's. He would have fallen back to sleep if it weren't for the darker than usual shadows.

"Pitch?" he whispered, pushing himself to one elbow. Fear ate at him as the Nightmare King stepped out of the shadows. Jack fought the urge to shy back as his fingers stilled in Bunny's fur. He debated whether or not to wake up the Guardian of Hope but again stopped himself when Pitch raised a finger to his lips.

"The poor thing's exhausted. Spent that last three days worrying over you. Guarding you from me no doubt. Afraid I might swoop in and take you away. Such paranoia. It's been quite fun feeding off him," Pitch explained, standing at the foot of Jack's bed. He glanced at the painted walls before looking back at the youth. "I like what you've done to the place. A little to bright for my tastes but perfectly you."

"What do you want?" Jack demanded but his voice had no strength, hoarse from days of no use.

Pitch grinned, his head tilting to one side. "Just relaying some friendly advice. There's a reason fear is a powerful tool. It protects. It stops little boys from playing with matches and causing fires and it keeps foolish winter sprites from running into burning buildings without a set plan."

Jack was taken back. This was a lecture he expected from North or Bunny, not Pitch. "I was just trying to help."

"Next time look before you leap," Pitch said sternly, his amber eyes glowing dangerously. "Unless you want me to feed on the nightmares your death would cost your friends. As much fun as that would be it will not last forever and I prefer a constant food source."

Not understanding, Jack just stared up at the Nightmare King. "Sweet dreams, Jack." And as quickly as he came Pitch was gone and Jack was left pondering his words as he curled a little more around Bunny.

________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3   
________________________________________

 

It was the fifth time. The fifth time Bunny had to chase after the bloody ankle biter because the stupid kid missed a meeting. The fifth time the others sent him to fetch the boy. The fifth time he had to sniff out the kid and track him down. He was tempted to take some Yetis again and the old sack. Maybe throw the kid in it and send him throw a portal to North then head home and forget about it. It was actually amusing watching the boy be man handled and shoved in the sack where he would kick and punch and fight to get out until the bag landed on the workshop floor and he could climb out. They had managed to do it three times but now the child was weary of the Yetis - they seemed to enjoy the little revenge they got on him a little too much and it was becoming common place for one of them to carry around a sack even when they weren't going Jack Frost hunting. But this time Bunny was tired and angry and he wasn't about to let the kid get away with skipping a meeting for the fifth time.

Finding Frost wasn't as hard this time, Bunny had decided to go where he had found the boy the last two times to start. It was a new habit, Bunny guessed but it was kind of understandable. Centuries early Bunny had done the same for the same reason even, but that was before North decided on the monthly meetings. He ran past jack's pond, knowing the kid wouldn't be there, and headed straight for the two story house only a block away. He didn't pause as he leapt onto the fence then to the open second story window, landing with ease on the window seal. And there, just as he predicted, sat the frost child next to his first believer, completely engrossed in a video game, just like the last two times.

Neither seemed to notice his entrance, the small television a little louder than necessary. The boys, Jack fourteen and Jamie now ten, were playfully pushing against each other, laughing and teasing as their video characters raced each other. It was almost a shame to separate them, the two were best friends, brothers even and Jack only got to see him for short periods of time but the kid still had duties.

Bunny coughed, hoping to gain their attention without scaring either of them. But when that didn't work he gave a growl and went the rest of the way into the room. He snatched a controlled out of Jack's hand and glared down at the boy.

"Bunny!" he yelped, trying to snatch the controller back. "Hey, I was winning! Give it back!"

Jamie whooped next to him as his character passed Jack's and took the lead. "Thanks, Bunny!" he chirped.

Bunny gave him a confused look before turning back to Jack. "You're late, again."

Jack blinked, staring up at him in utter confusion. "Late? For what...oh, geez. Not again. Jamie, I've got to go."

"Okay...wait, what? No...Jack, you promised the spend the night," the smaller boy whined, pausing the game.

Jack hesitated as he reached for his staff. "Sorry, kiddo. I forgot about our monthly meeting. I can stay tomorrow night."

Bunny huffed, his furry arms folding across his chest. "Try next week, Frostbite."

Now both boys stared at him, one with wide eyed horror the other suddenly grumpy. "What do you mean, next week. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Not if North or I have anything to say about it." The Pooka gave a low warning growl when Jack got in his face. "Now get your pastie white butt outside before I drag you out."

Jack's face quenched up in anger and he glared at his fellow Guardian. "You wouldn't dare," he challenged.

Bunny glanced past him to Jamie. "Sorry, mate, but Jackie's grounded for a week, maybe two if he doesn't get his act together." Before either could object he grabbed Jack by the arm, thumb his foot against the ground and dragged the winter sprite into a rabbit hole.

They came out a few miles away from Jack's pond, deep in the forest away from any town. Bunny let the boy go. Jack was fuming and he waved his staff threateningly at Bunny. It wouldn't be the first time the kid froze him but Bunny would make certain it was his last and he let his eyes challenge the boy. After a moment Jack lowered the staff and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, fiddling with his staff. "I lost track of time, it won't happen again."

"You said that last time, and the time before that," Bunny pointed out. He tried to keep calm even as anger boiled within. "This is the fifth time, Frostbite. I'm getting a little sick of chasing you across the planet every time one of these meetings are scheduled. I've got better things to do with my time. Easter's only a few months away."

Icy blue eyes met emerald. "I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" Jack demanded, a hint of anger returning.

"I don't know, maybe learn to tell time? This isn't hard, Frostbite. You live in Santoff Claussen, two floors down from the meeting room. Why can't you just spend the day there when you know there's a meeting that day?"

Jack gave a small shrug, looking away.

"I'm serious, Jack. I'm not the only one pissed."

"I'm sorry..." the child whispered.

"Being sorry means nothing if you're going to continue doing it!" Bunny snapped, throwing up his hands in defeat. "You're a smart kid why do you act so stupid?"

Jack looked up then, a shimmer of tears running along his lower lashes. He took a step back and held his staff to his chest.

"You don't think. You just do what you want, screw the rest of us. For all you know MiM could have needed to speak to all of us or Pitch could be on the rampage or Tooth could be need of help with the teeth or there could be a shift in Global Warming that you need to be informed of. But no, you're Jack Frost, you just want to bring snow days and fun times and forget about responsibility," Bunny raged, pacing in front of Jack. "Who cares if the world falls apart as long as you're having fun and..." He stopped, noticing that the youngest Guardian was no longer there. Sighing he sat on his hunches as his ears pressed against his head. "Smooth, Aster. Chase the kid away, why don't you?" He sniffed the air, trying to scent which direction the boy had gone. "If North doesn't have my head for this Tooth will," he mumbled before darting to the North-West, hoping to catch up to the boy.

. . .

Jack couldn't stop the tears that rain tracks down his cheeks, freezing before they reached his chin. He wiped at them as he landed on the rocky coast of Lake Superior. He sat on one of the high cliffs on the Canadian side and watched the crashing waves of waters that never froze, churning against the rocks much as his stomach seemed to be. It was chaotic and deadly and beautiful the watch. Many ships had suck in these waters over the centuries, most not due to his rampant emotions but the natural unruly current of the lake. Today he pitied any unfortunate enough to travel these water ways. He didn't want any more ships to sink but he needed a place to think and this was one of his few favourites. Besides, he didn't feel like going to Antarctica. North would only send the Yetis there to fetch him.

The wind swirled around him as he wiped at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie then pulled the hood over his head. He didn't mean to miss the meeting again. He had only left to spread a little snow and play with the Burgess kids. Jamie had invited him over afterwards for a snack and to show him his new video game. He hadn't meant to get so caught up in it. He wasn't even sure what time it was. Maybe Bunny was right, maybe he needed a watch or some better way to tell time. Usually he just kept an eye on the position of the moon and sun but again that didn't work.

Pulling his knees to his chest he tried to calm down. Eventually he would have to return to santoff Claussen - home, he reminded himself - and deal with whatever punishment North felt he deserved. It would only get worse the longer he waited. A part of him thought it best never to return, to just stay on his own like before. He'd be fine, he could take care of himself and then no one would have to worry about him any more or chase after him for missing meetings. Bunny wouldn't have to feel as if he needed to protect him - although Jack could never understand the Pooka's resounding behind that. He's be fine. But he didn't want to be alone again. He wanted the small family he had. He liked being cared for, even taken care of. He liked being able to talk to someone about his troubles and fears. He liked having a home and bedroom of his own, he never had that before. So why was he always screwing things up? Why was he making a mess of things. If only he could make himself attend the meetings, but they were so boring. North would go on and on about some new invention or toy. Tooth babbled about teeth non-stop if she wasn't trying to pry his mouth open to look at his. Sandy didn't really say much, just flashed a few symbols and drank eggnog and Bunny...Bunny only cared about his eggs and chocolate. It always ended in some argument about whose holiday was more important and somehow Jack was always dragged into it. Honestly, Jack didn't care. He never celebrated them the last 300 years. Not because he didn't want to but because he was always left out. He never received presents from Santa or eggs from the Easter Bunny, not that he never tried, but if he so much as looked at an egg that some child may not have found or left behind Bunny used to go after him. So what did it matter what he thought?

Sighing, he rested his head against his knees. Sooner or later he would have to go home. Funny, his pond used to be his home yet after only a few months of living in Santoff Claussen it no longer felt like it. Everything felt strange now.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here," the silky smooth voice of Pitch Black said from behind him.

Jack's chest seized for a moment. His grip on his staff tightened but he didn't bother to get up or defend himself, he just huddled in on himself, trying to hide his tears from his enemy. He was too tired to fight. All he wanted was to be left along. "Go away," he said but he couldn't help the sob that escaped with his words.

For a long time the dark spirit just stood behind him and Jack was almost certain he might get shoved into the dark waters below. That sent a jolt of fear through Jack. These waters weren't like those of his lake when he fell into their dark depths so many centuries ago, the day he died. No, these waters wouldn't just drown a person, it would beat their body against the rocks before sweeping it away to where no even the moon could find it. Forever lost. Jack shuddered. Maybe sitting so close to the ledge wasn't such a smart idea.

To his surprise Pitch sat on the ledge a few feet away from him, his own gaze on the dark waters below. He said nothing for a long time, just sat and Jack allowed himself to relax into the almost companionable silence. It was the first time they had done this since Jack became a Guardian. Before, a century or so ago, they had, when Jack had been going through a particularly bad point in his life, Pitch had sat with him. Not said a word, just sat and offered companionship until the boy moved past his troubles and went on his way. It was a very long time ago.

"Thanks," Jack said, gazing up at the Boogeyman through the fringe of his hair, his cheek against his knees as he hugged them.

Pitch looked at him in surprise, one thin brow raising. "For what, might I ask?"

Jack shrugged. "Just being here."

The dark spirit gave a nod and went back to his own thoughts. The one thing Jack did like about Pitch, especially at times like this, he never prodded, never asked what was wrong or how could help or bothered him with the number of tedious questions the Guardians did. He just sat and let Jack be. A silent companion, much like the Wind, yet still there if he was needed. Most likely feasting on his fears and the turmoil that ate at Jack but that didn't really matter. He was there and that was what Jack needed right now.

"What am I doing wrong?" Jack suddenly asked, more to himself than Pitch. "I'm trying..."

Pitch watched him for a moment before simply answering, "You're young."

That made Jack smile. "Young? That's your sagely advice? I'm young? I'm going to be fourteen for the rest of eternity and that's all you can tell me?" He actually laughed at that before sobering at Pitch's not so amused look. "Sorry."

"You will always be a child, Jack," the dark spirit finally said. "The Guardians don't understand that. I do. That is why I wanted you with me. They don't know what it's like to be alone, unloved."

Jack hugged his knees a little tighter. "Bunny does..." he said absent mindedly. "He's completely alone. He's the last of his kind."

Pitch sighed. "Yes, the Pooka might," he relented. They fell back into companionable silence until Pitch glanced over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil," he grumbled before standing. "It's seems your rabbit friend has arrived. My offer still stands, Jack. Despite what happened."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Jack said with a small shrug.

Pitch only frowned down at him. "When you come to your senses you know how to find me."

The winter sprite only watched as Pitch slid down the side of the cliff, disappearing into the dark shadows below. It sent a little shiver down Jack's spine. Pitch always had an odd way of doing that to him.

A moment later he felt the rumble underground before Bunny popped out from a rabbit hole. Despite knowing he was going to do that, Jack still jumped when the Pooka landed only a few feet away, far closer than he wanted.

"There you are," the Pooka said with a relieved grin. He looked around with a small frown. "What are you doing here, Snowflake? It's almost pitch black here."

Jack almost laughed at that. If only Bunny knew the Boogeyman had just been there, but the wind blew the shade's scent away. "It's quiet here."

"Ah..." The large Guardian settled behind him. "I'm sorry, Jack," he said softly, pulling the youth away from the edge of the cliff until he was sitting safely between his legs and his arms were wrapped around his torso.

Jack looked over his shoulder at his friend questioningly. Bunny had never held him like this before, as if he were afraid Jack might fall or suddenly fly away. Yep, this was his way of keeping Jack from taking off again. Sighing in defeat, Jack settled back against Bunny's warm furry chest. "Why?" he asked. "I'm the one who screwed up."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have yelled. So tell me, why are you skipping meetings, and don't tell me you simply lost track of time. You've got a reason." He pushed the hood back from Jack's head and hugged him a little tighter, his chin resting on Jack's shoulder. The frost child was like a baby brother, just a small kit to him. A shiver ran up him from a cold breeze. "Maybe if you just talk to us we can figure out a way to help."

Jack hesitated. "I...I hate listening to you and North argue over which holiday is more important," he said suddenly, trying to pull away, only to be yanked back into place.

"What are you talking 'bout, mate. North and I don't...well not all the time," Bunny objected, he shuffle the youth over until he was sitting on one lap and looked like a tiny child. His brows rose at the angry look on Jack's pale face."

"Yes, all the time. Every single meeting after everyone reports how things have been going one of you would make some comment about the other's holiday and then it breaks into an argument and I get dragged into it because I'm a Winter spirit and North thinks I should be siding with him and you take offense and things snowball from there and..and..I don't care whose holiday is the best because they're both great and the kids love them and quite frankly I like Halloween the best because the kids great to dress up and trick-or-treat and run amuck without getting into too much trouble. And they'll do it with or without snow because it's fun." He was out of breath after that little rant. He glared at Bunny, challenging him to disagree.

Bunny just stared at him wide eyed, as if for the first time truly seeing Jack for the child he was. He sighed and ran a hand over his ears. "Good thing Jack-O-Lantern's not a Guardian otherwise we'd lose the argument before North even opens his mouth," he chuckled with a wide smile. "So that's it? North and me bickering? We've been doing it for centuries, probably will continue until the end of time."

Jack moaned. "Can I skip the meetings until then?"

"Nope," Bunny said with a grin. "But I'll have a word with the old man. We'll try to cut back. Now...anything else?"

"It's boring," Jack complained with a pout. "I could be causing blizzards rather than sitting around listening about teeth and toys and chocolate. No offense but seriously? Did you guys do this before I joined."

"Not really," the Pooka admitted. "North just wants you to get the ropes."

"I've got it. Protect the kids, keep them filled with hope, joy, wonder, sweet dreams and memories. I get it. The meetings aren't necessary for training me."

"You forgot fun," Bunny pointed out.

"Can't spread fun if you're not having fun."

The Pooka nodded sagely. "Alright. Let's go back to North's and talk this out. Maybe we can make things more interesting."

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to hurt North's feelings, he's been great to me."

"Nah, Snowflake, I'll do it. What are big brothers for?"

Blinking, Jack stared up at him. Brothers? He kind of liked the sound of that. He snuggled closer to his new brother and stared out over the endless black of Lake Superior. Yeah, he could get used to having an older brother, someone to look out for him. He never had a big brother, not even in his human life. It sort of felt nice.

________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4   
________________________________________

Bunny had decided to wait until after Easter before beginning his search. He had search most of North America and found tracing of Jack Frost here and there but nothing that would indicate a home or any permanent residence, nothing that he could even say the child stayed more than a day or two. It was now June and Bunny found himself once again in Burgess. He had searched the town and surrounding area five times now with no luck. Nothing that he thought to be concrete evidence at first. He'd spied on the kids, Jack's new Believers, but with winter gone their minds were on other things than the winter sprite. It wasn't until late one evening that he got his first clue, a ghost story really that he would have dismissed if it didn't hit so close to home.

A group of teenage boys, no older than Jack himself if he were still human, camped several meters from the pond the sprite was so fond of. They huddled together around a roaring fire, their voices hushed as they spoke.

"They say this pond is haunted," the oldest boy was telling the others. "Over three hundred years ago there was a boy who drowned here. One night during the winter he and his little sister were skating, just playing like any other kid on the ice, but it was warmer they usual so they never noticed the thinning ice. They were in the center when it began to crack right under them. They say that when the first crack sounded it was as if the very shadows came from the trees, surrounding them and drinking in the little girl's fear. But the boy was brave, he fought his fear and reached out to his sister. He flung her away from the cracking ice, away from the shadow demons, but they were angry. and when she laughed they attacked the boy, cracking the ice and sending him to his doom. Now, every winter you see the outline of his body on the ice when the snow falls."

"That's just an old story parents tell to keep little kids off the pond when the ice isn't solid," another boy laughed.

"Yeah, my mom's been telling me that since I was a kid. I've never seen an outline of anything on the ice," said another.

Bunny frowned. They story followed what North had told him although now he wondered about the shadows. Was Pitch somehow involved that night? Anger boiled in him. If he found out that the Boogeyman had anything to do with Jack's death he was not going to be happy.

Leaving the teens, he continued his search, now more focused on the land around the pond. It wasn't the first time he searched it. He sort of figured a long time ago that this area was the closest thing Jack had to a home, but this time he focused more on the low cliffs, sniffing around and searching every nick and cranny until he picked up the scent that was purely Jack, that strange mix of crisp winter air and vanilla. He found the tiny opening of a cave between the curve of two cliff faces, almost a dozen feet up, hidden by the leaves of hanging vines. It was small, barely large enough to crawl through and at one point Bunny actually had to dig to make it big enough for him to squeeze through. When he finally made it in he held out a magical egg to light up a small cavern made four feet tall by six feet wide but it had all the evidence of being lived in, and not by an animal. Old ragged blankets were piled on the stone floor covering half rooted hay. A variety of old soiled clothes was pushed against one wall and a number of small toys lay scattered on the bed. An old teddy, worn from many hugs lay on top of the pile, as if waiting for its young master to return. Bunny lifted the old stuff animal and sniffed it. Although the scent had faded some he could still smell Jack all over it. He almost imagined the child hugging it when he slept. Yes, the child was well over 300 years old but he was still very much a little body at heart.

He tucked it into his harness, making sure it was secured safely, he sat back and looked around some more. The cavern was chilly but upon inspecting the walls it was easy to see why. Frost adorn each wall, some as clear as glass, protecting childlike drawings made a chalk. It was easy to make out the older one from the newer ones. What started off childlike soon got better until they could pass for professional. A lot of the newer ones were painted, making them look almost like a mural. The boy was obviously quite talented. There were also sheets of paper, old dried out paints and stubs of pencils and chalk half hidden by the blankets. It sort of surprised Bunny that Jack had taken nothing with him to Santoff Claussen. Almost as if he was ready to return at any moment. That tugged at Bunny's heartstrings. Maybe he was keeping everything here for just that reason, a place to hide if things didn't work out with North. Bunny felt like gathering it all up and taken it to the child but decided against it. If this was Jack's home, as small as it was, he needed it intact...at least until he felt safe in his new home. That was something he would see to.

He took a few minutes to look through the clothing, seeing if there was anything worth bringing to Jack. They were all old, some by decades others centuries but it was primarily jackets, a few baggy shirts but all were torn and holy, too out of date to be of interest to the child. He shoved them back in the corner. Out of everything the teddy looked like the only thing worth saving. He hesitated before leaving. The cavern was so small, too small for anyone to truly live in. He wanted to make it larger but he worried about damaging all the artwork, so instead he crawled back through the tiny tunnel until there was enough room to dig. He formed a second cavern, larger than the first and had it wrap around the first, forming a living chamber and making the smaller one into a bed chamber that way should Jack ever return - which he hoped never happened - the boy would have a better place to call home. Satisfied it was large enough he finally climbed out of the cave. One last detail, he thought before climbing up the cliff. Using his Spring magic he thickened the vines hanging over the opening, concealing it better from mortal eyes.

With a smirk he flipped up, jumping to the top of the bluff. Well it wasn't a lot but he felt he knew a little more about the Guardian of Fun and he wasn't overly happy about it. He would have thought the boy had a better home, an old cabin or larger cave, an actual bed. The boy was over 300 he should have had something.

"Why can't I go anywhere without bumping into one of you," an annoyed voice grumbled from the shadows. "If it's not Tooth in China or Sandy in Mexico it's you. The only two not being a bother are North and your little Snowflake."

Bunny glared at the Nightmare King standing a good twenty feet away, glaring out of Burgess in the distance. "What are you doing it, ratbag?" Bunny growled.

Pitch rolled his eyes in disgust and stared up at the heavens as they held the answers to all his problems. "My job, furball, or have you forgotten?"

The Pooka snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Shouldn't you be hiding under a bed?"

"Shouldn't you be stirring chocolate or playing with your little 'googie'?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping and Bunny noticed for the first time Pitch was exhausted. "I had hoped to find Jack here."

"Why?" Bunny asked in suspicion. One paw went to the teddy in his harness. "What do you want from Jack?"

Pitch gave a laugh. "His nightmares of course. He has some of the sweetest ones, much better now that he has his memories back, but I suppose he has taken the old man's offer."

"What are you going on about?"

Another laugh, more like a snort this time. "You really don't know anything about him, do you? How sad. And to think, had I gotten to him first he would be with me right now. Had He not gotten in my way the child would be with someone how understands him complete. I would have found him Believers by now."

A growl rumbled through Bunny. "And what would you know about him?"

Pitch smiled then, his pointed teeth almost gleaming in the moon light. "Oh so much. I was there the day he died. Those boys weren't far off, you know. And yes, before you start complaining, I was listening in as well." He gestured to the tent on the other side of the pond. "And no, my shadows did not cause the ice to crack, the shift in his weight when he swung his sister to shore caused that. But I was there. The fear those two children held in those moment was hard to ignore. And his sister's memories afterward...simply delicious. He was brave, giving his life for hers. Didn't even fear the fact he was dying just worried about her right to the end.

"When he awoke years later his fear called to me again. Imagine, waking up floating in stinging cold water so dark he couldn't see anything up the glow of the moon," he continued, staring up at the moon now. "I thought he was for me and I went to claim him. So beautiful, so sweet, how wouldn't want such a child. I could have taught him about his powers, given him a home and someone to love..." His voice faded for a moment, his eyes far away and Bunny was sure the Nightmare King had forgotten he was alone. "I could have given him what was taken from me. But no, He had to interfere. He had to take the boy away from me. And what does He do? He gives the child a name and sends him on his way, not instruction, no explanation and you wonder why the boy distances himself? Why he loses control of his powers when he gets upset? He doesn't know any better. No one ever taught him." He straightened his robes. "And as far as I can tell none of you have taken the time to teach him."

"I...I didn't know," Bunny said softly, holding the teddy. "He never talks about what happened while alone."

Pitch snatched the teddy out of his paws and looked it over fondly. "This was a gift I left him when he was going through a particularly hard time during the civil war. Some child abandoned it when their village was evacuated so I gave it to him. His dreams were always the worse during war times. Delicious little nightmares that kept me strong but seemed to weaken him. Hard to bring fun when everyone is scared I suppose." He handed it back and turned away. "I doubt he'd want it now."

Flabbergasted, Bunny was at a loss words. He stared at the well loved toy, the mix matching eyes and worn fur. "I don't know. It looks like he loved it quite a bit, mate."

A small snort was his only answer.

"I'm guessing he didn't know you were the one to give it to him," Bunny said, fingering the stitching. It needed some repairs.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way. I don't think he'd take to kindly to learning the Boogeyman's been stalking him since his rebirth."

The Pooka laughed then. "He might surprise you." He tucked the Teddy back in the harness. "Well as fun as this has been, I need to be going." A smile tugged his lips at Pitch's surprise. "'Sides, I think Sandy can handle things if you decide to get up ta something."

The Nightmare King looked up at the small golden man floating over the city on one of his sand clouds. Pitch's shoulders fell and he disappeared to the shadows, obviously still not courageous enough to face his rival after trying to turn him into a Fearling the previous year. Bunny laughed, waved to Sandy then opened a rabbit hole.

He took the stuff bear to the Warren. For the next week he focused on mending it, reinforcing the stitching and button eyes, rebuilding the nose and adding fluff wear needed. By the time he was done it look mush better but still very old and worn. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack really would want it, but he pushed that thought aside. Jack had so few possessions of his own that something other than his staff was an order.

When he reached Santoff Claussen a week later he was relieved and disappointed to learn Jack wasn't there. There were few places a winter sprite go this time of the year. But it didn't matter. North however was more than a little curious about the old toy when he saw it.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, looking it over. The feel of Jack's magic, just like his scent, covered it.

"Kid has a hidey hole in Burgess," Bunny explained, taking it back and heading to Jack's room. "Just a little burrow in the cliff around his pond. Found it on his bed." He cracked the door to the child room open, making sure he wasn't there without North realizing it. When there was no sprite in sight he hopped over to the large bed, much nicer and friendlier than that in the cavern, and placed the bear amongst the pillows. "You and I ought's have a wee bit of a talk about that, too. Seems the boy might still have abandonment issues." He shut the door as they left.

. . .

Jack flopped on his bed later that night, exhausted and too tired to bother change into his pjs. He reached up to hug a pillow to him when he hand came upon the rough fur of the old teddy. He pulled it down to him in surprise. "How..?" He just smiled, pulling it to his chest as he had done for countless years, taking comfort in his favourite toy. It didn't matter who brought it to him and how they had managed to enter his cave. It was just nice to have a little piece of home. In only moments he was sound asleep, a happy smile adorning his face.

From the shadows Pitch Black couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he watch the frost child hug his bear. He frowned when the moon's pale light fell upon the child's face, once again denying Pitch from nearing the boy. Always forcing him back into the shadows. The moon loved Jack even if he rarely spoke to him. The shadows were forbidden from embracing the child. But Pitch vowed, one day, one day the moon would not deny him what was rightfully his.

________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5   
________________________________________

Sometimes children's fears were not enough. Even with all the nightmares Pitch could create and manipulate there, all the fear he could induce in mortals, sometimes he just needed something more. It was like sipping the same wine day in and out and then tasting champagne for the first time in decades - centuries even. That's how he felt whenever he was able to bring a nightmare to an immortal. Even better when it was a Guardian. He'd had the pleasure over the years of his long life to taste North's fear, revel in his nightmares when he first was learning his way around being a Guardian, Tooth's whenever she recalled her parents' deaths, Bunnymund's whenever his loneliness at being the last of his kind got to him. He'd even indulged himself in the Sandman's. Although it was rare for Sandy to feel any form of fear when he did it was powerful and rich like dark chocolate poured over honey. But as they came into their powers their fear became less and less and Pitch was forced to feed on the mundane fears of mortals. It wasn't that they weren't entertaining or fulfilling they just weren't the same and after only small tastes of fear from the Guardians, only a tease really, he suddenly felt starved and not completely in control of his thoughts.

It was a few months since the fire that nearly took the youngest Guardian and produced the large amount of fear from them that he had ever felt, far better than when he tried to blanket the world with fear. He wondered the dark night, causally spreading nightmares but with little real gusto. Sandy had already passed by, berating him for destroying his hard work and going about replacing nightmares with sweet dreams for a second time. Pitch paid him little mind, his thoughts far away and not really caring when the strings of a nightmare were suddenly cut. It didn't matter, he barely drew enough strength from them so fill the hallow in the pit of his stomach. Sandy actually seemed concerned by his lack of interest and tried on more than one occasion to ask if he was alright. Funny how his greatest enemy worried over him. In the end Sandy could do nothing but shrug it off and be on his way, leaving Pitch to his own devices.

In the wee hours of the morning Pitch finally gave up. He had no desire to spread nightmares that night, at least not the usual gusto he would normally put into his work, and sent his Nightmares and Shadow Men out to do it on their own. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts all of which kept returning to the fear he had felt from the Guardians not so long ago. He wanted it again. That combined fear that was so tantalizing that his stomach nearly growled in hunger.

And there, as if and angel coming to answer his problem was the very winter sprite that had been the cause of his defeat to the Guardians and plague to his own nightmares. The child spirit he had watched over - whether the boy knew it or not - since they day the Moon pulled him out of the water. Jack Frost glided on his staff from tree to tree, painting the leafs in fall colours as he carefully frosted the ground. It was still early in the year, only late August but the temperature had already dropped enough for him to be out and about, preparing the world for the Winter season still a few months off. He was so engrossed in his work he never noticed Pitch in the dark shadows out of sight of the waning moon and its accursed moonbeams. Jack hummed as he worked, smiling when the moon's light flashed through the gapes between branches and lighting his face. He looked very much an angel in those moments and Pitch was mesmerized.

He watched as the child moved from tree to tree carefully changing the green leafs to yellow and orange until finally he stepped down from his staff to admire his work with a sleepy yawn and tired eyes. It was then Pitch moved, staying completely to shadow until he came up behind the boy. Jack didn't even notice him, didn't see the black sand the suddenly clouded his vision. He fell and Pitch was there to catch him. The shade scooped the child up, cradling him to his chest in an almost protective embrace. It was too easy, almost as if it was meant to happen, but after centuries of watching over Jack Frost, he knew...this was a yearly ritual for him and in Pitch's musings he had nearly forgotten.

For a minute Pitch was at a loss to what to do now. He could use the boy as ransom to the Guardians, make them submit to him but that would never do. They would surrender, as they had a few times in the past but they were tricky and would find a way to escape. They always did. They had too many Believers to be rendered powerless and Pitch wasn't strong enough to try to cast the world in darkness again. But their fear...He glanced down at Jack, a plan slowly forming as the whispers of a dream tugged at the child's mind.

The shadows engulfed them, moving them with swiftness to Pitch's lair. Standing in the center of his throne room, away from the influences of the moon or possibility of one of the other Guardians stumbling upon them, Pitch felt safe and finally more in control of himself. He set Jack on his throne, nightmare sand wrapping around his slight frame to keep him seated as his chin came to rest on his chest. His arms were bound to the arms of the throne, ankles to the legs. There was no way for him to escape.

Pitch placed the staff behind the throne, safely out of sight but within reach. Pitch didn't want to break it again if he didn't have to. The child would survive but it would cause unnecessary pain and for now that was not what he desired. He never needed to cause to coax out a nightmare, especially from Jack. There were things the Guardians would never understand about the child that only Pitch knew. 300 years alone left alone had exposed the boy to many things the others had been mostly protected from such as Witch Hunts, civil wars, battles for land against the Natives and so much more. When the child had learned how to fly he was able to flee most of it, go to other lands when it became too much. He had adapted quite nicely but there were nights when those memories would pop into his mind and whether Pitch was there. Mix that with his recovered memories and the boy's fragile mind was just a feast waiting for Pitch to dine on. Something no mortal could ever provide.

Yet the Nightmare King was careful as he coaxed them out. He wanted to feast on Jack's nightmares but he didn't want to damage his mind. It had been a perilous tight rope walk every time he tapped into the boy's mind. Just one wrong move and he could destroy the boy, take away the strength and curiosity that made the child who he was. While that would weaken the Guardians and shattered mind would be of no use to Pitch. Feeding from a broken spirit, as he had done with the children he had changed into Fearling centuries ago, lost its flavour very quickly.

So he delved into Jack's mind, pulling up one of his most frightening memories, not his death and rebirth - although Pitch did enjoy that - but something only a few days later, when he was still a new spirit, unable to fly but fleeing the place he had called home when a mortal. The fear and confusion of being walked through was still raw. He was no longer able to stay at his pond begging for the moon to answer him so he ran, clinging to the Shepard hook, trying to figure out how to get the wind to listen to him and carry him off. Each time it answered him it would only take him back to the pond. He ran further than any mortal could in one day until he collapsed miles away as the morning sun rays peeked over the horizon. He was just outside another colony and he was tempted to avoid it as well. Pushing himself to his knees he wiped away his tears with the edge of his cloak. He was exhausted and legs stung and all he wanted to do was curl up in the snow and cry but he had to keep going. He didn't know where just that he had to.

The snow that had been falling since Burgess, since the first lot of people walked through him. Since then, anyone he saw he avoided and it would be best to keep it that way...except he could hear someone screaming, painful, awful howls of agony and the smell of smoke. Something in him felt a tug and he struggled to his feet and against his better judgement, stumbled into the small village. This colony was larger than his. To his surprise the villagers were all in to center of town, surrounding what looked like a bomb fire. Everyone was there, young and old, all yelling and chanting, throwing stuff at the fire. But above that were the screams of whomever was being tortured. He felt faint when his eyes came upon a young woman, not much older than him, tied to a stake and standing in the center of the blaze. Her clothing was on fire, fleshing burning and pealing away, hair all but gone. Horror filled jack as he stumbled back, a hand going to his mouth. How..? Why..? And then the screams stopped. She was dead.

Here the Pitch altered the dream. While the fear was impressive and tasted so sweet, he knew Jack could do better. Tugging gently dreams threads he coaxed the nightmare to grow. Jack whimpered, tears freezing on his cheeks. Pitch knelt before him, cupping the cold cheeks in his hands as he worked. "Such a beautiful nightmare, Jack," he whispered, his lips near the child's ear. "But show me what really frightened you that day."

Dizziness consumed Jack and he clung to his staff. They just murdered a person. All these people just stood by as a woman burned to death, as if it was some tie of entertainment. It was sick and he felt the urge to throw up until suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. He cried out, scrambling away from a large man's touch. He stared up at him in shock, one hand going to his chest as he tried to calmed his speeding heart. Someone had touched him, finally touched him! He would have whooped with glee if it wasn't for the cruel look in the man's eyes. He shied back further, pulling his staff in front of him protectively.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he demanded, grabbing Jack's upper arm and hauling him to his feet. He grabbed a first full of the boy's snowy white hair as if it was the strangest thing he had seen on a child, especially the ghostly white skin.

"J-Jack..." he stuttered, tripping as he was dragged to who he assumed was the magistracy. "I'm just passing through. Hey!"

The staff was yanked out of his hand as he was shoved before a tall thin man. "He was slinking around, my lord. Strange looking lad."

"I..I'm just passing through," Jack tried again.

The second man grabbed him by the hair and inspected him, his silver-white hair, deathly pale skin, and icy crystal blue eyes. The strange frost patterns on his clothing seemed the seal his fate. "Another witch," the magistracy spat. "Execute him."

"What? Wait!" If it was possible he grew paler as he was dragged to another stake. "Wait! No, I'm not from here, I was just passing by. Please, you must listen to me." Before he knew it he was tied to the stake with no trial and chance to defend himself. His staff was snapped in half and thrown among the firewood, sending agonizing pain throughout him even before the first torch met the straw and wood under his feet. When the fire touched him the former pain seemed almost manageable. He screamed as the flames lapped at his toes and then legs. Agony filled him and his screams grew in volume until all went black.

Pitch pulled the nightmare away, drinking it in as he wiped all traces of it from Jack's mind. He wasn't on fire, wasn't being burnt to death. He never had been, never would be. But the nightmare had been so vivid that the fear was real and oh so delicious. Pitch had never tasted anything so pure. He cradled jack's face in his hands, smoothing out the furrowed brows and marvelling over the frost that now adorn the throne, marking it as Jack's rather than Pitch's, as if he had always been meant to sit there. He truly looked like a prince or young king.

"There we go," he cooed into the child's ear. "What sweet little nightmare, Jack. Very nice indeed." He smiled when the child moaned in his sleep, no longer trapped in the middle of a witch hunt but in an endless void where there were no dreams or nightmares, just blackness.

Pitch sat back on his heels, letting the rush of the boy's nightmares envelop him. It was better than haunting a million children's dreams. The best high anyone could ask for and better than any man made drug. If only he could keep the boy, he could feast on the child's nightmares every night and then pull him out long enough for him to get a few hours of sound sleep with no memory of what he had done.

He stood, letting the boy be as he stretched out his senses. He'd had the boy for a little over a day now. While not a lot of time, especially if Jack was still living on his own where no one would really realize he was missing for a while yet, now that he was living at Santoff Claussen, North would take notice and soon the others would be alerted. So Pitch listened and probed, waiting for that tell tale hint when the Guardian of Wonder would go from worried to fearful to panicked. It took a little longer than expected, another full day in which Pitch indulged in another of Jack's nightmares. When it happened it almost sent Pitch back paddling and gripping the arm of the throne for support, too much stimulation at once. He released Jack from the nightmare so he could focus on North's panic.

He chuckled darkly, leaving Jack in the care of his Nightmare Men to visit Santoff Claussen. He stayed to the shadows, watching as North tried to explain the situation to the others. He had no clue where Jack went only that he was spreading the first frost of the seasons and had yet to return. The others weren't so panicked, after all the boy was a free spirit and it wasn't the first time he had gone missing, or so Bunny said but there was the beginning hints or worry in his green eyes. And just as he had many times before, North asked Bunny if he would look for their missing friend. Tooth and Sandy offered to help as well while doing their jobs, all of them assuring North that he shouldn't worry so and to focus on the upcoming Christmas season. As soon as they left and North was alone Pitch made his move. He glided into the room as if it was normal for him to visit.

"You have no idea how much it pleases me to see you like this," he said casually, grinning at North.

The Guardian of Wonder turned from his work table and stared at the Boogeyman in surprise. "Pitch."

"I would almost think you were the boy's father the way you worry over him. Very touching."

North's withered face harden with sudden anger. "What have you done with Jack?"

Pitch laughed. "Why do you assume I have the child?" He studied his nails. "Technically he can care for himself or need I remind you of his centuries of solitude?" He kept himself between the old warrior and his swords, making sure North knew he wasn't about to play any games.

"What do you want, Boogeyman?"

"Always straight to the point," Pitch sighed, as if put out by North's lack of hospitality. "Ombric would be so disappointed you. No offer to sit down and half a drink? No pleasantries what so ever?"

"Get to point!" North snapped, his voice turning into a growl.

Outside North workshop Bunny paused at the door. He had wanted to talk to North about Jack's little hidey-hole, where he was almost certain the boy had hidden himself for whatever reason. Maybe he and North had another misunderstanding, it happened often enough. They butted head at least once a week, usually over something silly like setting a routine or curfew...something Jack never had and was reluctant to embrace. He wasn't expecting to hear Pitch when he came to the office door. Not bothering to go inside, he raised one ear and listened carefully.

"My point, old man, is you're a fool," Pitch said almost sweetly. "You treat Jack like a small child, too fragile to be of real use yet it was he - not you - who returned faith to the child. It was he who defeated me. I've seen his fears, North, and they are to die for, but the one that tugs at his heart the most is his fear that he's not good enough and that comes from you."

The look of confusion and horror that filled North's face was almost laughable. "He is stronger than you give him credit. He is not some china doll to be cooed over and protected. If he were with me he would not be caged. He would not fear his powers but embraced them. I would never make him feel ashamed when he let's it take control. He is the embodiment of winter."

"Yes, but he is still new."

Pitch laughed. "Over 300 and still considered a baby. Compared to me, yes but he is only a few centuries younger than you," he pointed out. "If we go by that logic than you are but a child compared to your comrades. Toothania is over a thousand years old while Bunnymund and Sanderson are older than this planet. Should they be treating you as a fragile child? The difference North, you were a man when MiM called upon you, not a child who died. It's time you stop treating the boy like he can't do anything for himself and remember that he lived through wars and more horrors than you can imagine and still has a smile on his face at the end of the day."

North blinked, utterly confused as he sat down, his defenses knocked down as if the boogeyman had delivered a fatal blow to his gut. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice no longer threatening but filled with confusion.

Pitch for the most part seemed confused as well, as if this was not the conversation he had planned. "Because you need to hear it," he settled on, looking away.

"You care about him," North realized.

Pitch didn't respond, just started inspecting a tapestry.

North took a deep breath. "Kozmotis, where is Jack?"

"Safe," was the only answer he gave.

Bunny nodded to himself, quietly moving away from the door. He got a safe distance away and warned the Yetis to keep an ear open at North's personal workshop and be ready to barge in should there be any sign that North needed them. Then he tapped his foot on the wooden floor and jumped down the rabbit hole.

Finding Pitch's lair took time, it wasn't a place Bunny went to often and never really wanted to go, but if Jack was there then he would. He found the opening right where it was last seen after Pitch's defeat over a year ago when it supposedly sealed itself. Jumping down the hole Bunny came to a labyrinth of sorts. Pitch's lair was dark and clammy, with tall bridges and a maze of corridors. Old bird cages, large enough to hold people hung from the stone ceiling. It did not look at all welcoming and the idea that Jack was hidden somewhere in the vast cavern sent a chill through Bunny.

He didn't bother yelling for the child, in all likelihood Jack was locked up somewhere unconscious, probably in the throes of a nightmares. Bunny's ran through the corridors, leaping up to the bridges, scenting the air as he searched for the frost child. It was faint but once he picked it up he was able to trace it to what he could only guess was Pitch's throne room. He paused, crouching on one side of the iron globe when he spotted Pitch materializing next to the throne where Jack was being supported by shadow creatures.

Almost the whole throne room was covered in frost and was much colder than the rest of the liar. Pitch shook his head as he took form. His golden eyes rested on his captive and a small frown tugged at his lips. "That did not go as planned," he muttered to himself as he knelt in front of Jack. He took the boy's cheeks in either hand as if worshipping the boy's icy beauty. "I was supposed to scare the old man, threaten him with your safety, not give him fathering advice. What have you done to me, Jack?"

The boy didn't answer, too deep asleep to know what was happening around him. Pitch sighed and with a wave of his hand the shadows fell away from Jack and he toppled forward, in to Pitch's waiting arms.

"You could have been a god amongst men," he continued, holding the child to him. "If only you submitted to me. You would be my child..." His chin rested against Jack's head, as if deep in thought and mourning something lost to him from long ago. With a small shake of his head he stood with the boy in his arms. Then, before Bunny could move, they were gone.

Bunny cursed himself for not moving quicker but as he stood he found himself suddenly surrounded by shadows and bound to the iron globe.

Pitch reappeared before him, Jack still cradled in his arms. He glared at the Pooka in rage. "Sneaking into one's home is rude, or do you have no manners, Rabbit."

Bunny growled, pulling at his bonds but with no success. "Why did you take Jack?" he snapped.

The Nightmare snorted, as if the animal should have known his reasons. "As I've said before, he rightfully belongs to me. He's nightmares are mine and I will not be denied."

"Jack's his own person. He belongs to no one." He pulled harder, trying to at least wiggle on arms free. "Let him go."

"You sound like North, thinking you know what's best for him even after ignoring him for most of his life," Pitch snapped. "You think a home and cozy bed will make up for everything he went through?" He got up in Bunny's face. "Only I understand him. Only I know what he's gone through. Maybe, if you truly want to understand him you should do your homework."

"What are you getting at?"

Frustrated and still getting over the high caused by Jack's and North's fear, Pitch just gave a tired sigh. He would get addicted if he kept feeding from the child's nightmares. There was a reason he old fed from immortals occasionally, it was too potent and hard to think afterward. Allowing the shadows to wrap around all of them they went to the surface, appearing at the edge of Jack's pond. The shadows kept a firm hold on Bunnymund as Pitch gently lay Jack on the grassy ground. Frost spread out from him the moment his body met the ground. Another shadow appeared, depositing his staff next to him.

"Jack," he whispered, brushing white bangs off the child's forehead.

The boy's brows bunched together and a small murmured came from him before his icy blue eyes flickered open. They were hazy and uncomprehending but there were no traces of fear and nightmares and for a brief moment Pitch was tempted to lace a little nightmare sand in his dark long lashes where it would go undetected. But after the delicious nightmares Pitch had given him there was no need. They would be easy enough to retrieve should he need a fix.

"What..?" Jack murmured, trying to blink the sleep away.

Pitch called the shadows to him and as the released Bunny he slipped away, leaving the two Guardians be.

"Snowflake?" Bunny asked, hopping to the winter sprite.

Jack rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. "Hey, Cottontail, what's up?"

Bunny blinked in surprise. "You okay?"

The boy stretched, his back giving a little pop. "Yeah, feel like I've been sleeping in a tree for a week though. I'm stiff." He rubbed his neck. "Must have fallen asleep while painting leaves. Did I fall? Bunny?"

"No, kiddo, you didn't fall," Bunny said, but he gazed over the pond to the top of the rocky buff where he could see Pitch watching them. "I just laid you out. You didn't look particularly comfortable up there."

"Oh." The youth rotated his shoulders once more, then reached for his staff. "I'm starving. Feels like I haven't ate in days."

Bunny wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, kid. Let's go raid North's."

A mischievous grin adorned the child's face as his eyes lit up, as if nothing had happened. The Pooka gave him a one arm hug. The boy seemed fine, if not a little paler than usual. Bunny knew this wasn't the end of things. Pitch seemed far more attached to the child than anyone would ever have thought and he couldn't help but wonder why. Whatever the reason, Bunny was not going to allow the Nightmare King to take Jack ever again.

________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6   
________________________________________

All parents have doubts, North told himself, especially when it comes to teenagers. While technically he wasn't a parent, although he had always wanted to be, and he knew next to nothing about kids, let alone teenagers, he had been sure he was doing the right thing with Jack. He had given the boy a home, a room of his own, lots of love and set down rules and limitations, everything a child needed. Because no matter how old Jack actually was he was still a child. A child who had been wronged and left to fend for himself for far too long. It was Bunny who first said he went too far, reminding him that Jack had spent 300 years on his own and that the sudden change might be too much for the boy. And yes, the child rebelled at the concept of a curfew and a set schedule. They fought about it, debating more heatedly then any holiday argument he and Bunny had but in the end North had won because Jack simply couldn't imagine being on his own again, no matter how many times he said he was leaving or how many nights he snuck out of his room. The child always came back, usually with an apology or some sort of trinket to make up for any hurt feelings.

North thought he was doing a relatively good job until Pitch showed up. Usually he saw the shade as a threat, something that posed a danger to not only the children of the world but to young Jack as well. Yes the boy was powerful and with the help of several children, beat the Nightmare King and saved them but 300 years old or not, he was a child. Barely fourteen and so slight of build that it often broke North's heart to think of the hardships the boy must have faced. But Pitch knew and that surprised the Guardian of Wonder to no end. The Nightmare King had brought up the same points as Bunny. Jack was an elemental and free spirit and could not be tied down but the thing that got to North the most was the fact that Jack had borne witness to some of the most horrible events in American history. He couldn't imagine living through the Witch Hunts and numerous wars while trying to spread winter and bring fun to children. The fact that while the Guardians knew of these things, knew of Jack, did not take into consideration what he must have been experiencing at the time made North sick. He was just as much at fault as the others but what really upset him was that Manny had not bothered to do anything to prevent it. No, the blame was North's. He knew of Jack long before the others, after all the child had been on the top of the Naughty list since shortly after his death. They had talked on more than one occasion, he should have known something wasn't right. He had simply assumed the sprite had a home and was acting out because he didn't know any better. He should have looked into the situation more.

Pitch was right, he knew nothing of his young charge. He didn't know how to be a father. Sadly both Bunnymund and Pitch did. Jack was too much like he had been in his younger days the only difference being that Jack did have a family in his human life and that he had died before becoming the winter spirit. North never had a family, no mother or father, sisters or brother, he was orphaned at a young age and ran away as soon as he was old enough when he was about Jack's age - physically. He envied the boy for having something he never did but at the same time pitied the fact that he had lost them. In many ways their lives were similar, they both had to fend for themselves at such a young age but while North had found others like him Jack had not. North got to grow up, have a life, have loves. He had found Santoff Claussen, the original village the wizard Ombric created and protected. All at barely the age of twenty. He had been taken under the wizard's wing and taught the ways of sorcery and soon a place as Guardian of Wonder by MiM. He was very young at the time and had learned to slow his aging but now that he thought about he really wasn't much older than Jack, just a few centuries, nothing compared to the others. Sandy and Bunny were millions of years old and Tooth was well over a thousand, maybe more - she never liked to talk about it. The others looked young compared to him and for the first time North wondered if maybe one day he too would die. He doubted he would be given another chance at life like Jack but if that day came he would be alright knowing that the others would carry on.

But he was letting his thoughts wander. What he needed to do was focus on Jack. He sat on the edge of the child's bed, watching Jack sleep. He hadn't moved from his spot since tucking the boy in. Bunny had explained that Pitch had taken him for whatever reason, most likely to scare the other Guardians. It had worked, North had been more frightened than he had been since the fire Jack had charged into almost a year ago. The idea of losing the boy had nearly torn him in two and the fact the others hadn't been worried angered him. Pitch popping in as he did only made matters worse but after listening to the way the man talked he couldn't find the anger to hate him. Pitch had been right, he didn't know anything about being a father. That didn't mean he wasn't going to tr, it just meant he had to rethink how he went about it.

He smiled down at the sleeping child and stroke aside his shaggy hair. Jack murmured something in his sleep, smiling softly. His small hands reached up, clasping around the much larger one and pulling it to his chest, hugging the limp as his it were his cherished teddy. At first the move was surprised North and he wasn't sure whether or not to pull away. In the end he relaxed and let the boy hug his hand. Maybe it was the warmth against his cool body. But that look of pure adoration on the child's face tugged at his heart-strings. For all his faults he had to be doing something right. He loved this boy as if he was his very own.

The flash of a camera made him jump and almost yank his arm free to reach for the dagger he had tucked in his boot after Pitch left. He wasn't taking a chance of a sneak attack. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Bunny leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his furry face, the camera held in one hand.

"Sorry, mate, couldn't resist and it was just sitting on the table," the Pooka said coming further in the room. He placed the camera back on the table and moved to stand next to his friend. "You planning on sitting here all night? It's only a few months to Christmas, you've got a lot of work ahead of you."

North nodded. "I know." He carefully pulled his hand free and rearranged Jack's arms around his teddy instead. He leaned downed and brushed his lips over the child's forehead before standing. "Thank you, Bunny, for bringing him home to me."

The Pooka laughed, patting his shoulder. "The ankl'bittah needed his da, North. You're the closest thing he has, whether he's accepted that or not. And don't you be letting Pitch get to you. He's just jealous."

"Bah," North scoffed. "Because I have more believers?"

"No," Bunny said, smiling down at Jack's sleeping form. "Because he choose you." His smile grew at North's confusion. "Jack didn't join us because Manny choose him, he joined because of you. You were the one who fully supported him, who sat down and talked with him. You made him feel like one of us right from the get go. You embraced him and all his wildness. I was the one who almost screwed it up. He came back for you...well Jamie, too but in the end all this," he waved his hand about the room at all the little things Jack had done, the painted walls and little treasures. "was done for you. The kid adores everything about you. He loves you, North."

North smiled fondly at the child. "I love him, too."

Laughing Bunny patted him on the back. "Come on, let the boy sleep. You'll freak him out if he wakes up with you hovering over him. The last thing he needs is a helicopter parent."

Now North was confused. He never heard of the term before but he didn't like the sound of it. How could a parent be a helicopter. "Ah..hovering...da, you're right, my friend. I will have his room guarded to be safe."

Bunny shook his head. "Over kill, mate. Pitch ain't coming back," he assured. "He got what he wanted."

________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7   
________________________________________

North was the first to notice even though it didn't seem like anything major. It wasn't as if it was anything new to see Jack flying around the workshop stirring up trouble, tricking the Yetis or freezing elves. It shouldn't have seemed odd except that the boy wasn't doing that, he was looking for something. Then his eyes would light up and he would swoop down, plucking something small from the rafters or the top of the Globe of Belief, float back up with a small treasure and slip of paper. He'd read it intently before stuff the paper in a pocket and take off again in such of, North assumed, the next treasure.

North chuckled as he watched the boy. It was the day after Christmas and normally Father Christmas would still be sleeping after delivering gifts to children all around the world but he had been woken up early by Jack's excitement. While he didn't care about presents or feasts he wanted to spend the day having fun his new family. So North had hauled himself out of bed, had breakfast with the child and then started to tell him stories about his early days as a Guardian. Bunny had come along around then, intent on tormenting his old friend after a hard day of work, a habit they both picked up in their years of rivalry. But by then the child had already found the first note, a riddle really. Jack had seemed confused and asked what it meant, thinking it was some game North had invented for him and when his elder declined doing it only made the games all the more fun. Jack was all a mission not only to figure out each riddle but also the one behind it. With each new riddle or clue he was rewarded with a sweet which he would eat as he read the riddle. When confused he'd go straight to North for help and the older man had to admit, he delighted he helping. He'd ruffle Jack's hair, smiling at the fact that the boy now wore the jeans and sweater he had given him only months previous rather than his old faded hoodie and deer hide pants.

"Did you do this?" he asked Bunny in a hushed whisper as Jack sat on top of the globe perplexed as he sucked on the latest sweet. His eyes suddenly light up and he was off again.

Bunny was also watching the child, a rare smile on his face as he warmed his paws next to the large fireplace. "Nah, mate. Not me." He shook out his hind leg before taking an offered drink from an elf. He gave the small creature a word of thanks before sitting on the sofa. "Although I'll admit, it's a good way to keep the Snowflake busy."

"Tooth wouldn't do it," North mused, sitting back with a large mug of egg nog. It was still early but he was exhausted and would prefer to go back to bed than entertain. Maybe he should have the elves but on a pot of coffee, it was bound to be a long day and there was still the feast that night. "She berates me enough for letting him have cookies and sweet cereals. She fears for his teeth."

Bunny chuckled. "You're not the only one. She lectured me at Easter for giving him a basket of my best googies. His first Easter you'd think she'd have more of a heart regarding the holidays." He gave North a wink. "Did you give him his present yet?"

North waved the question away. "Tonight with everyone else. 'Sides, he's too distracted with his game. Sandy must have done it. Our dreamweaver can be very mischievous when he wants and he adores the boy."

The Pooka only nodded, his smile growing as the boy gave a whoop of glee and dive bombed down the central opening of the workshop, shooting down to the main floor by the sounds of the echo. Only Sandy could have sneaked into the workshop and set up the little scavenger hunt. He had to admit, he was curious as to what the end prize would be. A small grin tugged at his lips as he watched his friend nod off. Maybe he'd go help the ankle bitter while North caught up on some much needed sleep.

. . .

Where faith and belief let them fly, their jiggle let you know they arrive, Jack had to reread the note a second time. It seemed easy enough. Landing on the cool wooden floor he ran the rest of the distance through a back corridor until he reached the stables. He shoved the huge double doors open, startling the reindeer and Yetis tending to them.

"Don't mind me," he called, jumping onto the wooden wall separating two stalls.

He was certain the next clue wasn't really in one of the stalls, that would be crazy. Reindeer did not like people invading their space, especially in limited space, so he looked in the rafters. They weren't nearly as high up as in the main building. He hung his staff off a hook with the reigns and climbed up, ignoring the grumbles of the Yetis who watched him, shaking their heads at his antics. This one was hidden really well. Better than the others, he couldn't see the golden paper of the sweet or the plain white of the next clue. After ten minutes he was starting to get frustrated. Maybe it was in one of the stalls. With a tiny frown he swung down, hanging from the rafter for a moment then dropping down the wide aisle between the two rolls of stalls.

His toes flexed around hay and he took a moment to enjoy its sweet smell mixed with the musky smell of reindeer. How he loved playing in here, sometimes curling up in a stack of hay or helping care for the reindeer.

A twinkle of gold suddenly caught his attention. With a large smile he darted past two Yetis and began climbing the latter at the back that led to a small loft. Barrel of clean hay was stored up they and tacked to one was the next clue and sweet. He quickly plucked it from the hay, unwrapped the candy and plopped it him mouth as he began ready.

It reflects day or night and can blind when light is bright, the next clue read. Jack scratched the back of his head. Okay this one was a little harder. He read it over again still stumped.

"Hey, Snowflake, what'cha doing?" Bunny called, startling Jack.

Without his staff Jack couldn't catch himself with the wind when he suddenly stumbled backward. The garble of yelling Yetis filled his ears for a moment before something crashed into him and rather than hitting solid ground he and Bunny tumbled into a hay stack. Jack was happy for the soft landing but he panicked when he lost the clue.

"No, no, no," he cried, searching for the small piece of paper. "Bunny, help me. I can't find it."

"Find what?" the Pooka asked, popping his head out from under they hay. He grinned as Jack started throwing hay, searching for the paper. "Okay, whoa, slow down, Snowflake. You're not going to find it in here. It'll be like a needle in a hay stack." At that child whined and flopped of defeat he ruffled the his hair. "Do you remember what it said?"

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Hmm... It..It reflects day or night and can blind when light is bright?" He nodded to himself. "Yeah, what do you think it means?"

Bunny laughed, giving him a lopsided look. "Easy, kid, ice and snow."

Jack raised a brow.

"Think about it, what do we have around here the reflects day or night? And what can blind a person on bright days?"

The child thought for a moment and then suddenly brightened with a mocking laugh. "I'm an idiot."

"Well..." Bunny grinned. Jack shoved him back into the hay with a laugh. Bunny poked him back. "Okay, so here's the problem with that clue...we're surrounded by ice and snow. How the hell are we supposed to find a little sparkle of gold in all that?"

Jack's smile fell as he thought, a little frown playing over his lips. "Perhaps this is the last one?" His eyes grew wide at the thought and the smile returned. "Maybe whatever the prize is it's out there." He jumped out of the hay and retrieved his staff. "Come on, Cottontail! I'll bet you to it."

Shaking his head, Bunny climbed out of the hay as well. "Thought you knew better than to race a rabbit by now, Frostbite."

The boy only laughed before heading to the spiral stairs and up to the surface. Bunny grinned and bounded after him. As much as he hated the snow and often wished he wore his old green coat still - the poor thing was far too worn out now - he did enjoy racing in the snow from time to time, except when he sank down in it. They ran for a mile or two until the cold became too much for his sensitive paws. In this race Jack won but only because he could fly and when he did stand or ran his feet never sank in the snow. The child flipped and dipped in the air, searching the entire circumference of Santoff Claussen before landing in front of Bunny, a heavy blanket in one arm and a small frown on his lips.

"You shouldn't have tried helping me," he said, gently wrapping the blanket over Bunny's shivering shoulders. "It's too cold out here."

"Where's you get this?" Bunny asked, hugging the blanket. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Darted into my room and got it," he explained. "We need to get you in front of a fireplace before you freeze stiff."

Another shiver ran up Bunny's spine. "Nice wording," he grumbled as he began making his way back to the old fortress. "Blimey, why does it have to be so cold?"

Jack ignored him, his eyes growing wide. "Is that..?"

Bunny followed his gaze. There, several hundred feet away, stood a black horse but not just any horse, a Nightmare. It's sandy mane blew in the cold arctic breeze. It was alone which seemed odd in itself. The Pooka looked around, excepting a trap but couldn't make out anything but vast white tundra.

Curiosity and awe filled Jack's face as he moved closer to inspect the creature. Bunny hopped after him, dropping the blanket. "Jack, no, stay away from it," he warned but Jack was of a mind of his own.

He flew closer, stopping a safe distance. "Wow...what are you doing here all alone?"

The Nightmare's hoof scraped at the hard snowy ground and it tossed its head.

Jack pushed the butt of his staff into the snow so that it stood on his own, then letting it go raised both hands to try to pacify the animal. "Whoa, whoa, see? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Jack," Bunny cautioned as the boy slowly walked closer. "What the hell are you doing? That thing's dangerous."

"It's okay," Jack assured, reaching a hand out to the horse's snout.

To Bunny's surprise the Nightmare pushed his snout against Jack's hand and nuzzled against it. Even Jack was taken back by that. A smile lit his face as he ran his hand over the creature. "Oh wow...why would Pitch have you way out here away from civilization, huh? Did you get lost?" His fingers brushed through the sandy mane. "This is so cool."

Bunny moved closer, ignoring the stinging pain in the pads of his hind paws. "Frostbite, we should go."

"Wait, there's something tangled in her mane," Jack insisted. He grabbed the mare's back and hauled himself up until he was sitting on top of it. Mixed in the sand was another note and larger golden wrapped treat. He carefully and gently pried them free then sat side saddle and read it. "Okay this is confusing. Do you think Pitch has been leaving these?" he asked Bunny, sliding back to the ground. "What once was gold is black instead, they tug at thoughts right from your head," he read.

Bunny snorted and gestured at the dark creature. "A nightmare, and yeah, I think Pitch set up this particular game."

"But why?"

Bunny shrugged until sudden the ground shook all around them. They fell to the snowy ground unable to keep their footing. The Nightmare nayyed before charging off. Shaken, Jack looked up. In the distance there was smoke pluming from Santoff Claussen. His eyes grew wide with fear. "North!" he cried, grabbing his staff. He zoomed off not waiting for Bunny.

It was a trap, Bunny was sure of it. Pitch had lured Jack out of the fortress to get at North and the Guardian of Wonder was too exhausted to be any real challenge. He just prayed his friends were alright and that the Yetis had everything under control. He hopped as fast as his frozen limps would carry him to the nearest entrance. Elves and Yetis were already pouring out, guiding the reindeer to safety. He leapt over them and hurried back inside.

. . .

Jack was frantic as he flew through the open skylight above the Globe of Belief. Smoke was pouring out but there was not sign of a fire that he could see. Nonetheless, the smoke burned his chest, making it hard to breath. Raising his staff he called for wind to suck it away, silently hoping that it didn't cause the fire to burn brighter. He swooped down. The top floor that housed the Globe of Belief and the large sitting room/meeting room. There was no sign of fire or flames although it was a little warmer than usual. There was also no sign of North. Jack moved on to the next floor, smiling in relief when he saw Phil and the Yetis dealing with the damaged, a bunch of knocked over toys, some destroyed and a number of tools.

"Where's North?" he demanded of the closest Yetis. It garbled too quickly for Jack to translate and he was forced to follow its frantic hand movements toward the older Guardian's personal workshop. He rushed to the ornate door. Two Yetis were already fighting to open it, as if it was locked on the inside. The door itself was hot to the touch and small puffs of smoke seeped out from under it. That made no sense. If the fire was centralized to North's workshop why did it pour through the rest of the building, especially with the door closed? Not caring for the reasoning, Jack froze the entire door then threw his weight against it until it creaked and the lock gave. He stumbled into a magical world turned to chaos. The room was large and smoke clung to the ceiling but again there was no evidence of fire. "North!" he cried, shoving the over turned work table out of his way and searching desperately for his friend. "North, where are you?"

The Yetis mimicked his call as they righted furniture and searched every possible place their leader could be. Jack was on the verge of panic. Where could he be. When they didn't find him a crushing weight filled Jack. Pitch did this. Pitch had attacked North. Why? Closing his eyes he slammed the butt of his staff against the ground and spread a thin layer of frost throughout the entire building, seeking out his friend and any possible fires. His eyes shot open. There, one floor down in a room Jack had never been able to investigate, directly underneath this one. He moved to go back to the wide hollow between the floors but paused and looked toward what he assumed to be a large closet. Flinging the large door open he found a hidden staircase.

"What's down there?" he asked but again the Yetis gibberish made no sense. Frustration filled him as they tried to urge him away from the stairs, one going as far as to grab his arm and pull him away. He froze the Yetis large yank and yanked his arm free. Not waiting for the other to try to stop him he dashed down the steps, ignoring their roars and growls. The stairway was dark, only a few lanterns lighting the way and what should have only been one floor down felt as if it went on forever. A steady stream of smoke weaved along the ceiling up to the workshop. As he reached the last step he could see a little more clearly. This was another workshop but almost four times the size of North's personal one. Here too tables and tools, many Jack could never name, were over turned and shelves containing an endless library of books were in dishevel, some scattered on the floor. Amongst it all lay North, unconscious and seemingly not aware of an overturn cauldron with glowing violet liquid that was spilled only feet away. The endless stream of smoke was coming from it.

Jack kept low as he crept toward North, hoping to awaken his elder and coax him out of the room. The fumes from the pot danced around him, smelling like brimstone and rot. It made him light headed and dizzy. Despite that he pushed forward. He had to get to North. He was nearly twenty feet from him when someone grabbed him from behind, halting his advance.

"No," Pitch said firmly, holding him back.

"Let go!" Jack snapped, struggling against his grip. "What did you do?"

Pitch's grip grew painfully tight, his fingers digging into his arms. "Quiet," he growled. "The fumes are toxic. If you continue I'll gladly leave you here with the old man."

Regardless of the warning, Jack struggled and pulled, trying to reach out to North. "Please," he finally pleaded, the strange violet liquid far too close to North for comfort. "We have to help him."

Pitch snorted in disgust. "I have to do nothing. The fool tried to interfere, it's his own fault."

The liquid was less than a foot from North's shoulder. Jack shuddered. "Please, he needs help. I can help him."

"No." The shadows grew thick, threatening to envelop them.

Jack shook in anger and fear. Before the shadows could pull them away he called his power, sending it in a burst throughout the room, freezing and slashing at everything. The smoke ceased and a just of wind forced it away, clearing the air. Pitch gave a yelp of pain before letting him go. Jack jumped away, flying like a bullet to North and freezing the strange liquid to solid ice before taking a defensive stance between the Guardian of Wonder and the Nightmare King. Pitch just snarled at him, obviously enraged by his defiance. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I hoped you liked our game," he sneered, standing to his full height.

Jack's eyes widened a little, he had figured in the end it was Pitch but he had hoped he was wrong. "What ever you're up to we'll stop you."

"Oh Jack, you have no idea what I want or just what I can do." He began to fade into the shadows. "Merry Christmas, Jack." He was gone in an instantly.

Taking deep breaths he tried to slow his speeding heartbeat as he knelt to check North's pulse. It was a little faster than it should be and his face seemed clammy. Not good, so not good. "North?" he called, nudging one large shoulder. "Hey...come on, North, open your eyes. Please..." His heart nearly broke when nothing happened. "Come on, you're Santa. It's Christmas time, you have to be alright. You have to be." He sat down, pushing back the older man's long white hair. Tears filled his eyes. "Please? I promise I'll make it home every night for dinner and be in bed by ten and every Christmas will have a healthy dusting of snow for the reindeer. I'll even help clean the stables for the next month just please, please wake up." He sniffed and buried his face in North's hair. "I promise to be good and play no more pranks. I'll be on my best behaviour...always."

A small, barely audible groan came from under him but it sounded like music to his ears.

"Frostbite?" Bunny's voice called from the stairway. "North?"

"Down here!" Jack yelled back, earning another painful groan from North. "It's okay...it's going to be okay. Bunny's coming. You're going to be fine."

"J..Jack?" North coughed, his voice dry and hoarse. Dull blue eyes gazed at the child as he rolled onto his side. With an exhausted sigh his eyes closed once more and he relaxed, his head cradled in Jack's lap. The child hummed an old lullaby as they waited for help.

Soon Bunny was there, the two Yetis nervously following behind. They carefully lifted North out of Jack's embrace and carried him up to his chambers while Bunny led Jack back upstairs, a comforting arm around the boy's slim shoulders. The Pooka didn't ask what happened, seemed to know with just one quick sweep of his eyes.

"You did you good," he told Jack as they followed the Yetis. "No real damage, just a few knocked over things. I'll worry about the mess in the lab. Looks like Pitch might have been attempting for an ancient spell when North walked in on him. He'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jack asked, dejected and picking at his sweater. "The stuff on the ground..."

"You froze it before it could do any damage. North'll be fine after a good nap."

Nodding, Jack held his staff in a tight grip. "It was all a trick to keep me out of the way," he said softly. Bunny hugged him a little tighter. "Pitch knew I couldn't resist a game. If I didn't show up when I did he would have let North die."

Bunny didn't object and Jack felt his stomach sink further. They followed the Yetis into North's large bedroom and waited for them to get him into bed before pulling away from Bunny and scrambling up next to him. His head rested on the older Guardians shoulder, staff on the other side of him and went back to humming the lullaby.

Bunny smiled at the duo. Together they looked like father and son, but this time things were reversed. Jack was taking care of North, fussing over him and almost objecting when a Yeti opened a window to give North a little fresh air. Pulling up a chair and a blanket, Bunny sat on North's other side and began rubbing the cold out of his paws. This wasn't the rest North needed but it would do for now. Maybe when Sandy arrives he'd get him to put North into a deeper more restful sleep with some sweet dreams.

. . .

When North awoke it was to a mop of snowy white hair against his chest and Bunny's bemused smile. Trying his best not to dislodge Jack's sleeping form, he brushed a hand through his hair and looked at his old friend. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, seeing that two Yetis were guarding his windows fully armed.

"Nah, mate," Bunny said, nursing a mug of cocoa. "Just go back to sleep. Tooth's handling the festivities and your elves are setting up. You don't need to be doing anything just yet."

North gave a small nod, already feeling the pull of sleep dragging him under. He barely acknowledged Sandy floating somewhere to his left and the stream of dreamsand floating over him and Jack. A small flash of memory danced through his mind, barely a glimpse of Pitch in his lap messing with ancient spell books that once belonged to his mentor, the wizard Ombric. Some spell the Nightmare King was casting that went horribly wrong when North had caught him off guard. An explosion, Santoff Claussen shaking then Jack making promises they both knew he could never keep. Everything was a blur but he wrapped an arm around Jack before sleep took a firm hold, hugging his child just a little closer.

________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8   
________________________________________

No matter what North said he was still not back to normal. He was more tired and not very focused. He would doze in the middle of conversations and leave barely thought out sculptures on his work table. Bunny had taken to staying at Santoff Claussen to help the Yetis care for him since his holiday was still a few months away. He had commandeered the huge walk in cooler just off the kitchen so that he could put finished eggs in preparation for Easter. He pretty much took control of the entire workshop, keeping the Yetis and elves in line and working on new toys as he watched over North, ushering his friend to his chambers when his eyes began to droop.

Jack felt lost though it all. He didn't know what to do with himself. At night, when all was silent, he would go to his Guardian's room and, if North was in a sound sleep, climb into bed next to him, his head on the large man's chest just to ensure himself that he was breathing and heartbeat still strong. More often than not North would find him like that and if he didn't wake Jack up he would let him sleep while he went about his business. It had been a week and Jack's worry was constantly increasing at the lack of change. He'd had enough. Bunny refused to tell him what the strange liquid was, the fumes of which was the cause of North's illness. As far as Jack was concerned, if Pitch had created the potion then he could cure North. The problem was would he? Well whether he wanted to or not, Jack would make him.

He waited until North was asleep and Bunny was engrossed in his ages before announcing that he needed to spread a little snow over the Northern Hemisphere. Bunny had shrugged, not thinking much of it, and told him to be careful and back by morning. No need to worry North after all. Jack promised then headed out, taking note that the Pooka was starting to wear himself thin trying to look after everything.

Finding the entrance to Pitch's lair wasn't hard. For whatever reason it was only a few thousand feet from Jack's pond and until the big battle a few years back he had never noticed it. Holding his staff in front of him he was about to jump down when Pitch appeared before him. Jack gasped in surprise and took a step back.

Pitch stared at him, his eyes dark and considering. "I take it the old man's not doing so well," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't gloat or smile just looked a little worn himself, as if the toxins of the spell had affected him as well.

Jack frowned, more uncertain now than ever. If Pitch was looking unwell then maybe there was no cure. Nonetheless he plunged ahead. "I need the cure," he demanded, aiming his staff threateningly at the shade.

The Nightmare King laughed, low and deep. "And you think I can help him? How rich. However I'm afraid that it is something that only time can cure."

"You're lying," Jack snapped. He had to be. North was strong, nothing could take him down, but now...now he was in worse shape than when the Guardians almost lost all their Believers. Anger and fear warred within him. He slowly circled the much taller being. "Tell me what you did? Why North?"

"Why not?" Pitch snarled back, his gold eyes narrowing. "The thief has been a thorn in my side for centuries. Everything would have been fine had he simply stayed away."

"Thief?" Jack paused in sudden confusion. His brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

A wide smile curved the Nightmare's King's lips into a wide smile. "Ahh...and here I thought he told you all about his past. He's so fond of story telling. Well here's a little pit of your beloved hero's past you don't know. Nicholas St. North was never the saint they portray him as. Oh yes, I know the stories, the legends they tell of him in film and children's books. The toy maker who gives freely to children from the time he was a child, always so jolly and loving. But you know yourself he has a darker side. I mean did you seriously think a jolly old saint would be an accomplished swordsmen? Even when delivering presents to children he's armed. I suppose it could be because he fears I might attack but for as long as I've known him he's always had at least one sword on him and a dagger stashed in his boot. No, Jack, precious Santa Claus was a thief, a bandit. He stole riches and treasures and was proud of it, even gloated about it. He would rob from people and then gamble it away on drink and women, not a care for anyone else. Why Tsar Lunanoff choose him for a Guardian remains a mystery to this day."

Jack's hands shook as he grasped his staff. "You're lying! North is the sweetest person in the world! He would never do those things."

"Oh? Why not ask him?" His smile grew. "Or are you afraid I'm right? I suppose he was noble compared to the other Cossacks, he refused to kill unless necessary and he did have a soft spot for children. He nearly died saving the children of Santoff Claussen but that too was Tsar's doing. Him and his little moonbeams. I could have killed him then but that old wizard Ombric just had to meddle and mend his wounds and teach him the ways of magic. Funny how things turn out, no?"

"Whoever he was before becoming a Guardian doesn't matter now," Jack said firmly. "He's a great man and you will help me cure him."

There was a bark of laughter. "Even if I could I wouldn't. What could possibly be in it for me?"

Jack blinked. He should have known Pitch would want to barter. Squaring his shoulders he lowered the staff just a little. "I..I'll let you turn my dreams into nightmares. Sandy won't stop you."

The smirk returned to Pitch. "I already have access to those and trust me, they are wonderful but I'm thinking something with a little more substance." His gaze fell to the staff.

Jack stepped back, hugging it to his chest. "No."

"Then he can suffer. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." He turned to walk away.

Panic filled Jack. Without think he blasted a waved of winter magic just in front of the Nightmare King, erecting a wall of ice in front of him. "No!"

Pitch gave a half turn, glancing over his shoulder at Jack. "Excuse me?" He vanished into the shadows and then reappear right in front of Jack, invading his personal space. "Do you really think you can beat me, here in the middle of the night where my power is strongest?" He grasped the crooked staff, yanking it and Jack closer. "I was wrong...you are the fool to think you can challenge me. It's a New Moon and you are by yourself." His free hand grasped Jack's white locks and yanked his head back to look him straight in the eye. "Just what are you going to do?"

Jack gasped at the pain in his skull and he reached with one hand to grasp Pitch's wrist. "Let go!" he yelped, struggling. He tugged at his staff but Pitch's grip was like iron.

"You care so much for those cretins," Pitch ranted, using his grip on Jack's hair to give him a hard shake. "Yet where were they when you were alone? Where were they when you had no control over your powers, when even the smallest tear could cause a winter storm and drop the temperature by twenty degrees? Where were they during the wars and witch hunts, huh? Tell me! Who looked out for you? Who brought you toys to ease the pain? Who whispered to you in your dreams when your cried of loneliness at night? Not the Guardians, not the Man in the Moon! No! They could have cared less. It was me! I watched over you. I cared for you. Three centuries and rather than stand at my side you choose them! Why? Why?" He suddenly let Jack go, his eyes wide as if just realizing what he had said. Jack stumbled back, falling on his rear. His eyes matched Pitch's and he scrambled back a few more feet.

"You watched over me?" he asked in surprise.

Pitch turned away from him, his back stiff and anger radiating from him. "Go home, Jack."

"Wait...I don't understand," Jack said, scrambling to his feet. "What do you mean? We barely spoke all that time." It was true, he could count the number of times they spoke before he became a Guardian on both hands. "Pitch!" But the Nightmare King was gone. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. He hadn't been able to help North and now he had more questions than ever before and the only one with any answers had taken off again. He grabbed a fist full of snow, formed it into the perfect snowball and chucked it toward the pond. "Damn it."

With a sigh he turned to head back to the pole then thought better of it. He flew to his pond or more precisely the low cliffs behind it and the small cave he once called home. Pulling aside the vines he shoved his staff in a head of him, the glow of his magic lighting the way, as he crawled inside. It was much larger than before, Bunny's doing, he noted. He paid that no mind, he was grateful for the larger space, and continued to what he could only consider a loft room now. He climbed up into it and laid on the makeshift bed for several long minutes, staring up at the centuries of artwork he had created. Much of his life had been spent here and countless other similar caves across the Northern Hemisphere where he would sleep when exhaustion took hold of him. But this was home, this was where he always came back in the end. This was where he hid his most precious treasures. The teddy Bunny had brought to him months ago was only one of them. He grabbed an old pillow case propped up against the wall. It was stuffed full and upon first glance would have looked like a lumpy pillow but inside were clothes, just a few things he had found from time to time on his travels. He dumped it all onto the blanket and began sorting through it. His vest from when he was first reborn landed on top and he took a moment to finger the worn fabric. It, like the cloak that had served as a blanket the last two hundred and some years, was worn and torn in many areas. He had tried mending them, was even good at sewing but there was only so many times clothe could be repaired before it gives out. Other clothes tumbled out, a variety of button down cotton shirts, t-shirts and jackets. A few sweaters, some far too big while others never that fit, fell out as well. Most were worn out or stained, nothing really worth keeping but they had been his only belongings and he cherished them. He tried to remember where he found them all. Some were abandoned in parks or alley ways. Some, usually the ones that actually fit comfortably, just seemed to appear around his pond, much like the toys and walkman had. All those times it had been Pitch. Oddly, now that he thought about it, it made sense.

"I don't get it," he murmured to himself. "Why do all this and not ask me to join him? Why did he have to wait until the Guardians took an interest in me?" Flopping back on the bed he sighed. It didn't make any sense. Nor did it really change anything. Yes, he felt bad for Pitch. Being alone was hard, doubly so in Pitch's case, but he made his choice just as Jack did. Jack was a Guardian and he wasn't about to give up his family for the Nightmare King.

Rotating his shoulders he shoved everything back in the pillow case and threw it in a corner. He didn't need any of it but he couldn't bare to get rid of the either. Maybe one day, when he was certain of his place in the world, he'd throw them out, for now he'd keep them here. Leaving the cave he decided to quickly blanket the land in a healthy layer of snow. It had been far too long since the last snow fall.

By morning he was exhausted as he staggered into Santoff Claussen. He had planned to simply fly to his room but one of the elves must have closed his window again despite how many times he asked them not to. Instead he flew up to one of the large balconies that lead to one of the many sitting rooms. The wind pushed the door open for him and Jack nearly fell onto the window seat. He had pushed himself a little harder than usual to make up for the week of slacking in his duties. His staff slipped from his fingers as his bare feet touched the polished hard wood floors. He pitched forward, the window seat looking so inviting when large hands catch him and lifted him to a warm broad chest. Jack blinked blurry eyes, trying to focus on the breaded face smiling fondly at him.

"Jack, my boy, what have you been up to? I thought we agreed no more late nights?" the Guardian of Wonder teased.

Jack blinked again. "North? I thought..."

"Shh...go to sleep, son," North soothed and sure enough sleep tugged at Jack. "We'll speak when you wake up."

Sure enough Pitch had been correct, all North needed was time and a lot of rest. He laughed off Jack's worry, assuring him that whatever Pitch had been up to had failed and all was well. Bunny shot him a few glares but said nothing against it. Jack wasn't sure how to approach the subject of North's pass. Eventually he eased into it, asking questions about his childhood and realizing they had more in common than he ever thought. North seemed a little reluctant when it came to his life as a bandit but when compared to the centuries of Jack being on his own and the amount of trouble he caused during that time it was nothing, just a handful of years that took up barely a fraction of North's long life. He wasn't proud of those times but they did make for some excellent stories. North was actually surprised by Jack's intense interest and after a little hesitation began from the beginning, starting with how the Cossacks had taken him in and taught him to fight. They were some of his best. Silently Jack thanked Pitch for telling him about North's past. It had made them so much closer.

________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9   
________________________________________

After their little chat Pitch seemed different, more angry, more blood thirsty and for once it wasn't directed at the Big Four and maybe not even Jack but it seemed more personal, as if he had been holding back for far too long. The attack started in Burgess, Nightmares running wild and attacking the dreams of Jack's first seven Believers. Jack just happened to be visiting Jamie when it all hell broke loose. He told the kids to stay in their homes as he summoned the others then attacked the Nightmares. He had managed to destroy all but one, Onyx, Pitch's favourite, who led him on a wild chase until they reached his pond. And of course there was the Nightmare King, looking more angry than Jack had ever seen him but that could be because the Guardians had arrived just moments before Jack and the battle was already in full swing.  
Nightmare Men and Fearlings were everywhere, keeping the Guardians hopping but it seemed Pitch was focused primarily on North. There was a hatred in the Nightmare King's eyes that seemed somehow out of place. Sure he hated the Guardians, Jack knew that but this was different, something almost frightening and North was losing ground. Jack sped toward them, intent on helping the older Guardian when he was hit from the side but a Nightmare wolf. He hit the snow hard, rolling with the fall. He got back to his feet, staff posed to send a blast of winter magic when a boomerang slash through the creature. It fell apart, a pile of black sand on white snow.

Bunny winked at him with a grin. "Glade you could join the party. What kept you?"

"Oh you know, rush hour traffic," Jack joked, blasting a Nightmare that had crept behind the Pooka.

Bunny laughed. "And here I thought you might be playing with the ponies again," he teased, earning himself a snowball to the face.

"Heads up!" Tooth yelled as swarm of Nightmare sand swooped down at them.

They darted out of the way and with almost perfect timing, attacked at once, crossing firing and destroying the swarm quickly. While strong the dark creatures were unorganized, Pitch's focus only on North and Father Christmas was quickly losing ground. He was not complete healed it and it was starting to show.

"North!" Jack cried when he saw the older Guardian fall. Pitch stood over him, his scythe raised for a killing blow. Jack flew faster than he had ever before, swooping in between and raising his staff to deflect the blow. "No!" he yelled, defending North.

Pitch's eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy, the scythe posed just above the child's head. It would be so easy to do away with the two Guardians, a blow that would easily destroy the others. The only two humans of the group would be gone, destroying two of the most important things to children and an entire season. It would be so easy but his hand stilled. Jack's eyes were defiant and pleading all at once, so many emotions dancing in his icy crystal blue eyes. He almost, almost pulled back, if it were not for the light reflecting off the child's icy flesh. Moonbeams. Just as the many times he had tried to approach Jack in the past, the Moon stopped him, his light reflecting off Jack's skin and making it glow softly. Always, always MiM had to interfere when it came to the boy, had to shine so brightly and wrap Jack in his glow. Whether the child knew this or not did not matter, Pitch had had enough.

His scythe came down with a swift swipe. Jack deflected it, twisting out of the way and sending a wave of winter magic toward North, shoving the older Guardian toward the others and potential safety. With a growl Pitch took to the air and Jack followed after him.

A manic laugh flowed from Pitch as he pulled his nightmares toward him. "Oh, what's wrong, Frost? Did I hurt your daddy?" he taunted. "The old man sure has taken a shine to you. It's so heartwarming to see someone dote over you. I think I might be sick."

"I don't know what your problem is, Pitch but leave my family alone," Jack snapped back.

"Family!" Pitch snarled, his eyes narrowing as the Moon's glow seemed to wrap around the boy more, moonbeams dancing around him, keeping the shadows at bay. Three centuries now MiM had done this without the boy knowing, keeping Pitch from making him his own. He laughed, gazing through the shadows at the large orb glowing brightly in the sky. "I could have been your family," he growled lowly, more to himself than Jack or even the Moon. "I've grown weary of your games. If I can't have him than why should they?"

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, charging toward them but it was too late.

Pitch swept down, his scythe slashing down, aimed solely for the boy's head. A boomerang flashed past, just missing Pitch's arm as the scythe came down. Jack, eyes wide blocked the blow with his staff. A sickening crack filled the air and a burning pain exploded in Jack's chest. For a moment it was as if time stood still as the staff split in two. The scythe passed through it, still posed for the child's head, and the only thing that saved him was gravity suddenly taking hold of him. He began to fall, eyes wide and pain searing through him. He barely heard the other Guardians yelling for him over the pounding of his heart. Then more pain shot through him as he hit the ice. Another crack and then the frightfully familiar feeling of ice cold water burning his chest and darkening his vision. The last thing he saw was Pitch floating above the water, his eyes hard and face passive.

"No..." North breathed, struggling to his feet.

Bunny stared, shocked to see the boy fall into the water. He hesitated only a heart beat before diving through the broken ice, intent on reaching Jack. The cold took his breath away, tightened his muscles as he fought to swim to the sinking child. He remembered North's words, Jack had drowned in his mortal life, he couldn't swim. The water was dark, the only light coming from the full moon. He could barely see Jack. The pond wasn't overly large but it might as well have been an ocean. Bunny couldn't reach him, his arms and legs becoming too stiff with the cold. He couldn't even pull himself to the surface if he wanted to. He failed.

A soft glow began to form around Jack, as if the Moon's glow was a part of him. It started in his face, hands and feet, no longer pale skin but rather light contained in flesh. It moved through him until his entire form glowed and then exploded outward. The water's temperature, if possible, dropped to something far worse than freezing. Bunny felt himself being lifted out of the water and thrown. He landed on solid ice and shivered at the suddenly much warmer air. He gasped for breath as he got his bearings, rolling onto his stomach as he tried to piece together what had happened.

"Jack," he breathed, his chest still tight as he looked across the refrozen pond, terrified that the boy was still trapped under water. What he saw made him freeze in shock.

Where Jack had fallen looked as if it had exploded outward. Jagged shard of ice reached skyward and in its center, as if made completely out of ice himself was Jack. No longer was he the pale skin, white haired boy who had drowned centuries ago, now he was one with his element. His lower half was encased in ice, once blue eyes glowed with unfathomable power and clothing seemingly melted away. The wind whipped around and a blizzard like no other fell. Bunny could barely see past it as he grew worse. The temperature increasingly dropped until Bunny had to curl around himself just to keep his core temperature up. The other Guardians were yelling in confusion, trying to find their way to them and above it all Pitch laughed as storm clouds blocked out the Moon.

"There it is," Pitch cooed, coming to float before Jack. "There's that power I knew you were hiding and you didn't even need that silly staff to bring it forth. It was holding you back from your true potential. All you had to do was embrace your fear."

The child just stared at him, as if not comprehending his words or even recognizing him. Pitch's laughter only grew as he cupped Jack's cheeks. Ice, solid and alive met his touch making the child look all the more threatening and the Nightmare King crowed in delight. With MiM hidden and his influences gone the boy was finally his and now with this new devisating power they could conquer the world together. "Ah...you've lost, old friend. Jack Frost is mine."

Bunny chest seized when he heard that. He fought the coldness and wind pushing him down and slowly made his way to the tower of ice. He had to stopped Pitch, he had to save Jack. He was Jack's protector. He'd promise never to let anything happen to him. His knees nearly gave as flying ice bombarded him the closer he got. It was like trying to walk into the eye of a storm, it only grew worse.

"Jack!" he yelled but his voice was lost in the wind.

Strangely Pitch's was not. It was as if it echoed all around, taunting and teasing the Guardians. "You will be a god, Jack. Everyone, even Tsar Lunanoff, will bow to you. Together we will rule this world and all the cosmos. We will be unstoppable!"

Bunny pushed through the storm until be stood below the tower of ice, weak and shivering. He stared up, trying to find Jack amongst all the ice, praying he could talk reason into him before he fell for Pitch's tricks. Black stand was already weaving over the ice, moving upward to the winter spirit.

"You will no longer be an Ice Prince but a King in your own right," Pitch was telling Jack, fingers tracing over the boy's cheeks. "Together we'll destroy the Guardians." He realized his words too late.

Jack's eyes glowed brighter than any moonbeam and Pitch shrunk back in a mix of surprise and unexplainable fear. "No," the child of ice said, his voice a strange echo, as if two voices spoke through him.

The Nightmare King grew fearful. "No...it's not possible. He's mine!" His voice was nearly panicked. "He was always meant for me!"

"No, Nightmare King," the strange mix of Jack's voice and another's said as the storm came to a stop and the clouds parted, revealing the moon once more. "He was meant for another."

Before Pitch could react a bombardment of snow and ice slammed into him followed by a blast of pure white light, ten times the brightness of the moon as it reflected off the ice and was focused through Jack. The dark spirit gave a cry of rage before he and his shadow creatures retreated to the darkness. The light faded and storm came to a complete stop.

For several long minutes there was nothing but silence. Fear tugged at Bunny when the ice tower didn't retreat and Jack didn't seem to acknowledge anyone else. Taking a deep breath, Bunny leapt up the side of the massive ice wall, his claws digging in as he made the treacherous climb. When he finally reached the top his stomach dropped. Seeing it from a distance was hard enough but close up... Jack was literally an ice statue, none of him looked alive. There was no rise or fall of his chest and his smooth skin was almost clear except for a soft blue hue. His eyes were closed and head tilted slightly to the side as if listening to a fantastic story in his sleep. He no longer looked like the frost child he knew and loved.

Kneeling on a ledge made completely of ice the encased the boy from his hips down. It was a frightening sight but Bunny pushed it out of his mind as he placed his paws against the child's frozen cheeks. "Snowflake," he whispered, fingers tracing over his brows and along his ear lobes. "Jack.." He wrapped his arms around the child. His head rested on the boy's, more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. This new Jack scared him. He wanted the boy who played pranks and challenged him and drove up the wall. He wanted his Jack back.

A small murmur came from below him and then arms, no longer frozen wrapped around his waist as Jack nuzzled into him. Bunny pulled him closer, wrapping himself protective around the much smaller being as he felt ice melt back to flesh and hard spiky hair became soft as down. He squeezed narrow shoulders, his nose taking in the fresh scent of snow.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered, his voice back to normal if not a little shaky.

"Yeah, Snowflake?"

The child rubbed his face against the warmth of Bunny's furry chest. "That was strange."

That was an understatement but Bunny never commented. He held Jack close as he gazed up at the Moon. MiM had done something he had always thought was impossible, he over shadowed Jack, if only for a few minutes, seconds really, but it felt like a life time to Bunny. He didn't know if it was Jack's power going out of control or MiM using him and it made him question the first Guardian. If he could over shadow the boy what would stop him from doing it again?

But Jack didn't seem upset only curious as he gazed up at MiM as well, as small smile on his face, head tilted ever so slightly as if listening. He gave a small laugh. "I guess I should have been paying better attention all these years," he said softly and Bunny wasn't sure if he was addressing him or the distant orb of light. "I never realized he had been trying to talk to me or noticed the moonbeams protecting me. I thought he was ignoring me but it was me refusing to listen." A small laugh escaped him. He stretched a hand out into the moonlight, staring at the way his skin glittered like freashly fallen snow. Another little giggle before gasping. "Where's my clothes?"

Bunny laughed at the sheer innocence of the question. The boy was as nude as the day he was born. The boy burrowed into him, suddenly trying to hide from their friends as they approached. It was something the Pooka would never understand about humans and their issues with nudity. The kid was beautiful with or without clothing. Nonetheless, North wrapped his large fur coat around the boy. It swam on him as he got to his feet, brushing past his feet and brushing against the ice and making him look absolutely tiny. North chuckled as he button the coat. Tooth and Sandy flew all around him, trying to make sure the child was alright and fussing over him. But for once Jack stayed next to Bunny, feeling a little overwhelmed by the questions until North shooed them away and opened a portal to Santoff Claussen.

________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10   
________________________________________

Jack was nervous. Even being back at Santoff Claussen with North and Bunny watching over him like two old worry-warts, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Maybe it was because Bunny had decided to make himself at home in his room, sitting by the fireplace, painting eggs, looking up every few minutes to make sure Jack was still safe. Or maybe it was the fact that the Moon was full and hanging directly above his skylight, as if he too was watching over him. It made him feel safe but at the same time was a little overwhelming, especially now that he could hear MiM which in itself still felt odd. Yetis were patrolling inside and outside of the fortress in case Pitch tried anything. It seemed a little foolish to Jack. If the Nightmare King did attack it wouldn't be through the front door or even a window, but a shadow, even the smallest or come out from under the bed. There was really nothing they could do to stop him except stay in the light and never sleep again. And that was impossible.

He did everything possible to stay awake. He drew in the sketch book Bunny had given him a few months back, painted - another gift from Bunny, and tried reading. North had allowed him to have two ice caps chalked full of sugar and caffeine - MiM bless him and the fact Tooth had to go back to work. But after having his soul torn in two, courtesy of Pitch breaking his staff - which was now lost and frozen somewhere in his pond, and being over shadowed by MiM, as well as performing his usual duties, he was exhausted and no amount of caffeine could stop his eyes from drooping. He leaned against the cool glass of the window, as the paint brush fell from his fingers and sleep pulled at his mind. The feel of warm arms wrapping under his back and legs made him jerk in sudden fear.

"Shh..." Bunny whispered, picking him up. "Just tucking you into bed before you get a nasty creek in your."

Jack rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He hated being carried around like a baby. "I can walk," he objected but it was too late, Bunny was already to the bed and slipping him under the covers. "Uhm..thanks."

"No prob, Snowflake."

Jack hummed as Bunny, brushed a strain of hair from his forehead. He caught his friend's paw as he pulled away. "Stay," he mumbled, sleep already clouding his mind.

"I will," Bunny promised, again pulling away only to have Jack pull him back.

"No, here."

Bunny couldn't help the small chuckle. "Alright, ya lil'ankl'bittah, I'll stay with ya if ya sleep."

Jack nodded but he was already almost in a sound sleep. Bunny managed to wiggle his arm free and retrieve the heavy comforter off his chair. With the window open the room got pretty cold and without being next to the fireplace he would freeze sleeping with the winter sprite. He laid on top of Jack's blankets and pulled the comforter over him. The moment he was laying down Jack rolled over and snuggled into him. The Pooka blinked in surprise but smiled. The kid was way too cute for his own good, especially when he was asleep and not causing trouble. Wrapping his arms around the lithe form he let himself relax and dose off, not bothering to turn off the lights. Soon Jack's soft breaths ruffling his fur, smelling of coffee and sweets - Tooth wouldn't be happy about him forgetting to brush his teeth - lulled him to sleep.

The minutes dragged by as Pitch watched from the shadows, waiting until the sounds of the Pooka's snores filled the silent room. He waited another ten minutes before sending of wisps of nightmare sand to turn off the lights and bask the room in darkness. The only light came from the moon hanging overhead. Letting his breath out through his nose he emerged from the shadows, staying out of the moonlight as he edge toward the bed. He glared at Bunnymund, at the protective way he curled around Jack, possessively holding the child against him as if he was the most important thing in the world.

"Him?" he asked, biting back at the pain that tugged at a heart long since dead. "My...Jack was meant for him? This is some sick joke."

The Moon seemed to pulse, growing slightly brighter as it beamed over the two occupants of the bed. Pitch ignored him.

"Everything I've done, everything I've tried, I've been thwarted at every turn," he ranted even as he tried to keep his voice calm. "First my daughter and now..." His hands curled into fists. He tried to reign in his temper. He had already let it get the best of him once that day. Almost destroyed the one last important thing to him. He glared up at the Moon. "Why do you taunt me? Of all the spirits in the world why Jack? Why did he need to be a Guardian when there were so many others?" He sighed. It wasn't as if MiM would answer him. In all the centuries since awakening on the God forbidden planet Tsar Lunanoff had never answered him directly, not until he overshadowed Jack. It was frightening and exhilarating all at once but it didn't change the fact that once again he was denied the child. Between MiM and the Guardians he was at a loss as to where to go from here.

He was lost. He didn't know what to do. The Shadow Men and Fearlings whispered in his ear, demanding he do away with the Pooka, the last of his kind, and simply take the child, be done with it. It was the same whispers each time he was so close to taking the boy or had him in his clutches. The tugged and pulled, invading his thoughts and the fight to hold them in check became harder and harder. He snarled at them, reminding them who their master was. It was a moonbeam that sudden pushed them back enough to clear Pitch's mind and a name he had not had upon his tongue in many years came to his. Seraphina.

Inhaling deeply he shook his head. This was all because of her, all because of his own child whom he lost so long ago. He pulled out the two halves of Jack's staff that he had retrieved from the pond. "Fine, I can take a hint," he grumbled, laying them on the nightstand. "He may not join me but that won't stop me from watching over him and inserting nightmares to his precious dreams...especially if they have anything to do with him."

The Moon seemed to dim and then brighten, as if laughing at him and Pitch rolled his eyes. "At least I know where he got his sense of humour from." He folded his arms across his chest and watched the child sleep, looking far more happy than he could recall ever seeing him. The Pooka also looked extremely happy, almost smug. His fingers twitched to ruin it, to send them both a nightmare neither would soon forget.

He didn't hear the door open, barely caught the flash of a blade being thrown toward him. Old battle trained reflexes were all that saved him and a wave of nightmare sand caught the short dagger before it embedded into his heart. He snatched it out of the air and glared at its owner. North glared back, two more are the sharp blades balanced in one hand ready to be thrown. Long seconds passed before either spoke or made a move. Finally Pitch sighed, again pushing his minions back as his shoulders fell in defeat.

"I let my temper get the best of me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned his attention back to Jack's sleeping form. "I only meant to lure him to me so we could chat."

"You mean feed off his nightmares," North countered, but he lowered his weapons, keeping them ready just in case it was a trick.

Pitch shrugged. "Perhaps. I hadn't thought it through. I just needed to see him."

North sighed. This was a side of Pitch he had never seen before. He was sure no one had seen Pitch like this, so torn and conflicted and utterly lost. "Pitch, walk with me."

The shade looked at him and there was something almost human in his eyes. With one last look at Jack he turned away, leaving the child to his sweet dreams without a nightmare to haunt him. He walked past North, his arms still crossed as if hugging himself.

It had been centuries since Pitch had actually been welcomed to Santoff Claussen and the Yetis had not forgotten the trouble his most resent visit had caused. They watched him carefully, ready for a word or gesture from North as to what to do. The Nightmare King said nothing as they made their way to the Globe Room, a safe distance from Jack and Bunny where MiM could still keep watch. North waved off the elves who rushed in with refreshments and they gave a little yelp at the sight of the shade before scurrying away.

Pitch stood before the Globe of Belief, glaring up at the millions of little white lights. "I see almost all your Believers are almost back." His frown grew at the few blue light scattered here and there, barely a fraction of North's. "The boy still doesn't have many."

"That's not what we're here to talk about, Kozmotis," North reminded him, leaning next to the large fireplace where two of his sabers were within reach.

"Don't," Pitch growled, turning to face him. "Don't talk as if we are friends. You and your friends have taken everything from me. I have nothing left."

North sighed and gave a small nod. "What is it you want from Jack?" When Pitch didn't answer he forged ahead. "You came to me only months ago claiming I didn't know him, that I treat him like china doll. I will admit to that. He looks like a child and therefore I treat him accordingly but what is he to you?"

"Do you know how he became a spirit, North?" Pitch asked instead, turning back to look at the globe. "Not how he died saving his sister which made him Guardian material. He's not the first to save a child. No, Mother Nature needed another elemental, someone to replace the Ice King when he went dormant and Jack loved winter with such a passion in his human life. He was so full of life and fun and she loved him even before she convinced MiM to give him back life." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Mother Nature?" North forehead creased as he thought. The spirit of the Earth had many names but before that she had been mortal as well, had another life. "Seraphina...your..?"

"Daughter. My daughter joined with Tsar Lunanoff to create an elemental from the soul of a drown human child. All other elementals came from the Earth itself but not Jack, he was special." His eyes closed and he let out a long breath. "She was his mother and Lunanoff his father."

"Which in essence makes you his grandfather," North concluded.

"In essence."

The Guardian of wonder gave a low curse as he glanced up at the Moon. "I assume Jack does not know this?"

"No. It's better that way."

North wanted to object to that but when he thought about it Pitch was prehaps right. Jack protected children, knowing that his grandfather was the Nightmare King would make him question his duties. He swore again as the recent events suddenly made sense. "The spell you were trying to cast...you meant to break Jack's ties to Manny."

"What reflects the Moon's light better than snow, frost and ice?" Pitch asked, turning to face North. "Winter has always been Lunanoff's favourite time of year. The snow glows in the presence of the Moon. Just look out your windows."

He didn't have to, it was one of North's favourite things about living at the North Pole. It all made a strange sort of sense. A winter spirit would help Mother Nature control the chaos that was the winter season while MiM's glow would be made all the brighter. Mix that with Jack's bravery, love of children, easy smiles no matter how bad things got and desire to always have fun, he was the perfect Guardian. No wonder Pitch was so upset.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you propose to do now?" He had to find a way to pacify the Nightmare King before things got too far out of hand.

"Nothing," Pitch said, his eyes downcast. "There is nothing I have not tried the last three centuries to break their bond. He is as much a part of the Moon as the Moon is to him. Even your mangy achieve does not hold the answer."

North should have been insulted but he was actually relieved to know Pitch wouldn't be raiding his lab any time soon. He sighed, the night was getting late and talking with Pitch was never a favourite pastime.

"This doesn't change things between us," Pitch suddenly said, snapping North out of his thoughts. "I will cover this world with fear."

"You'll try," North agreed, standing, a dagger already in hand.

Pitch snorted, strolling toward the darkest corner of the room. He paused, glancing over at the Guardian. "Nicholas," he said, the name foreign to him. "Thank you...for giving him a home."

He was gone before North could respond the Nightmare King was gone. Pitch being almost pleasant? What would happen next. He shook his head with a small smile and gazed up at the smiling Moon. "What have you got us into, Manny?" With a sigh he headed to his chambers to retire for the night. Pitch Black would not be a threat this night.

________________________________________  
Chapter 11: Chapter 11   
________________________________________

It was the best sleep ever. Jack was warm but not uncomfortably so and he snuggled closer to the warmth and was surprised and happy when his face met fur. He pulled back just enough to open his eyes and gaze up at Bunny's sleeping face. He enjoyed these moments even though they were rare and far apart, those times when Bunny would sleep next to him, protecting him from one thing or another - usually Pitch - or when he was injured. It was the one time Bunny looked completely at peace, no grumpy frowns - they seemed to be there even when he smiled - and his body was relaxed, not tenseness or stressed, his body wasn't ready to pounce at the slightest noise. It was fun to tease him and play pranks, Bunny made it way too easy, but as fun as that was Jack preferred seeing Bunny like this, if only he was as relaxed when he was awake. Feeling a little braver than usual - the Easter Bunny was asleep after all - he ran his fingers over his friend's face, smoothing slighty creased brows, feeling the thin layer of fur over the bridge of his nose, the cool dry flesh of his nose. He ran a hand through the thicker fur of his cheek up to the base of one long ear. It twitched at his touch. Jack smiled, pressing his lips against the pink nose.

"Get yourself in trouble doing that," a sleepy voice murmured as Bunny's nose twitched.

Jack pulled back in embarrassment. His brushed a hand through his hair and looked away. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Bunny pulled him closer and snuggled his nose against Jack's temple. "I didn't say you had to stop."

A smile lit up his face and he went back to his explorations. He grinned when his fingers scratched behind Bunny's ear, causing his right leg to twitch under the comforter and then thumb against the bed. This lasted a few minutes until Bunny grabbed his hands and made him stop. "Alright, ya lil'ankl'bittah, that's enough or we're gonna have problems."

Confused, Jack could only stare at him as Bunny tucked his hands back under the blanket. "What do you mean?"

The Pooka only shook his head and leaned up on one elbow to run his fingers along Jack's face, mimicking his earlier movements. It was gently and relaxing and Jack simply enjoyed someone touching him. It took him a long time to get used to the pats on the back and the hugs the Guardians and even many of his believers gave him but he craved them all. But this was new. He'd had people touch his face before, Pitch being the most dedicated to doing it but Bunny's touches were different, feather light and almost worshipping and he felt his stomach twist wanting more, wanting those paws to touch other parts of him.

"Snowflake?" Bunny asked, his paws stilling just behind his ear when Jack's breath hitched.

Jack moistened his lips, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. His body felt suddenly hot and stomach twisting. Heat pooled in his groin and he pushed his legs together. "I'm okay," he whispered despite the strange feelings.

A smile smirk tilted Bunny's lips as he stared down at the boy. There was a thick dusting of frost coating his neck and cheeks, even his shoulder blades under the plain white tank top. Just by the rapid breathing he knew he had touched something that aroused him. Jack's face was too easy to read. For a moment he wondered if the child had ever felt that before. He ran one finger just behind his ear again receiving another sharp breath and he almost laugh. Jack was so touched starved it made his skin unbelievably sensitive. It would be so easy just to torment him and tickle him, what else were big brothers for? But it was easy that Jack was having more grown up problems by the way his hands fisted in his blankets, problems he probably never had to deal with before. Pulling his hands away, Bunny tried to sit up. "We should..."

Jack caught his hands. "No..please..." His eyes were wide and suddenly distressed. "I just...I want..could you..touch me some more? I like it." He began chewing his lower lip but his eyes were pleading.

"Jack," Bunny said softly, leaning over him. "You're just a kid."

"I'm always going to be a kid. I'll never get older even if I want to but...I'm just asking for you to touch me not...you know..."

Bunny chuckled. "Just touching, huh?"

The boy gave a small nod, still extremely nervous.

"Alright." Touches weren't such a big deal. He pulled the blanket off the boy's lithe form. Jack let it go and started worrying his pj bottoms, bunching the flannel in his hands then releasing them. Bunny grinned at the small bulge but ignored it to run his paws along Jack's jaw and down his swan like neck. "Just relax, Snowflake. I'm just gonna give ya a message. It'll feel good and take away some pressure."

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to as Bunny said. It was hard, everywhere Bunny touched felt on fire. His breath hitched as his collar bone was touched, the mix of soft fur and rough pads bringing unimaginable pleasure. He shuddered and mewled and leaned into the touches, silently begging for more and wanting them lower. A small cry of disappointed escaped him as Bunny took one of his arms and massaged it from shoulder to fingertips and then moved to the other.

"Please..." he begged. When Bunny didn't get the hint he pulled his arm free, wrapped his hand behind Bunny's neck and dragged him down into a kiss. Now Jack had never really kissed anyone before and he no real idea how to do it. He had seen it many times but other than placing a kiss on noses or cheeks his knowledge was limited. At first Bunny tried to pull back but eventually relaxed and returned the affection. It was a messy kiss, Pookas were not made for such things, and when Jack finally released him Bunny ran his nose over the younger spirit's. This was different, too. If felt nice, more intimate.

Bunny paused, his face just above Jack's. "Jack..."

"Please..please don't tell me I'm too young," the boy begged.

The Pooka pressed his forehead against the boy's and took deep breaths. His own body was starting to get the better of him. "Only touches," he reminded himself.

"Only touches," Jack agreed.

Moving down, Bunny tugged the tank top up and began working on Jack's chest, this time running his paws along the youth's sides as he rubbed his face against his stomach and belly. The child thrashed and wiggled under him, hiding his face under his hands and making little noises that sounded like music. Bunny could feel the tent in his pants push against his chest, so hard and needy. He could smell Jack's arousal and he felt his own need but he shoved those thoughts away as he continued his assault, now kissing, licking and nipping the pale skin. His tongue delve into the belly button, thoroughly cleaning it before nipping the edge. Jack tensed until him, giving a sudden cry. His hips bucked forward, pressing against Bunny's chest before he collapsed, breathless and suddenly boneless. It happened much faster than Bunny thought it would but then again the boy was only a young hormonal teenager who was so horribly touched starved.

Resting his head against Jack's belly he fought to get himself under control. He couldn't move, not without revealing a little bit of himself to Jack that was best left tucked away. Nimble fingers massaged his temples, easing the tension in his body and making it easier to reign in his own instincts.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, his voice small and full of awe as he stared at the ceiling.

Easing himself up, and thankful that everything was back in order. He brushed his lips over the boy's forehead before giving him a little nudge. "Go have a shower while I have a talk with North, yeah?"

Jack snuggled up to him, his head dipping under Bunny's chin. "Do you have?"

"Yes, now move it before he skins me alive." He gave one last squeeze before shoving the boy out of bed. "'Sides, I need a few minutes to get myself in order. Go on, hop to it."

When the boy finally shut the bathroom door, Bunny flopped back on the bed. That was definitely not one of his better ideas. He pressed the pad of one paw over his eyes. Jack's a child, despite how many centuries old he was, he's still a child, he reminded himself. And human...humans and Pookas don't mix. But that crisp scent of winter and pine that followed the boy everywhere was so intoxicating. His pale skin and innocence. I need some fresh air.

The Yetis were no longer patrolling the corridors, all back to their usual duties as if there was no longer a threat. Bunny found that perplexing but no more so then finding North in his office/personal workshop engrossed in an ancient text. His spectacles which he only wore when ready small print. He didn't notice Bunny until the Pooka was next to him.

"What exactly is that?" Bunny asked, noting the strange almost unledgeable writing. He knew many ancient languages but this one stumped him.

"One of Ombric's spell books," North answered not looking up. "It contains the spell Pitch had been looking for."

"Oh? You figure out what his problem with Snowflake is?" Now he was excited and it was by sheer will power that he didn't snatch the book and read it himself.

North set it on his desk and took off his spectacles, dropping them on the brittles pages as his rubbed his temple. "Not necessarily an issue with Jack but Manny."

"Really?" Bunny scoffed. "Let's see, he trapped Jack in a burning building-"

"Saved me," North corrected.

"Kidnapped him, created some fool scavenger hunt for him, almost killed you and taken him again, nearly took his head, then try to drown him and then, then tries to seduce him to switching sides again! Please, do tell how this relates to Manny and not Jack." Bunny said sternly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Bunny, sit down," North instructed as he sat at his desk. He waited until Bunny finally pulled out a chair from the far corner and sat down. "Pitch...has a claim on Jack." He raised his hand when the Pooka went to object. "I was going to wait until the others were here but since you are the boy's protector you need to know more. It would appear that when Manny revived Jack he did not do so alone, Mother Nature had a hand in it."

Bunny shrugged. "Yeah, so? I could'a told you that. He's an elemental."

The large man muttered something in Russian that made Bunny grin. North often forgot that although Bunny wasn't an elemental he did have a large connection to the planet and nature spirits.

"Then you know who she is?" North asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Not personally, I've only met her a few times. Nice lass, very sad though. Loves children. Most likely why she and MiM choose Jackie. Why?"

"Before that. When she was mortal."

Bunny shrugged. "Well yeah, it's kind of hard not to know Seraphina. She's well known from the Golden Age. Soldier, general in her own right. Led a battalion against her own father. Lost and was sent here. So...?" His eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Pitch is her father."

"Which makes him Jack's grandfather."

A line of curses burst from Bunny as he pushed out of his seat and began pacing. He pulled at his ear worriedly and if it wasn't for the fur he would have been ashen. "No, no, no, he can't be. 300 years the kid's been alone and Pitch was right there and he couldn't do anything? Couldn't even give him comfort? Jack experienced every damn war in North America since the 1700s!" His mind turned to Jack's cave and the old toys, some wooden and dating back centuries, the ragged teddy he had repaired, the blankets and clothes, things Jack claimed to have found. But the teddy, Bunny knew Pitch had been the one to give it to Jack. "Why? I know they hate each other and Manny has every right but this...this is too cruel. This is a level I thought only Pitch capable of."

"We don't know the details, Bunny," North said in understanding. "Regardless, Pitch doesn't want Jack knowing and in this situation I think we should respect his wishes."

"Pitch Black wants us to keep our mouths shut about Jack's heritage?" Bunny almost bellowed. "That's rich. The ankl'bittah deserves to know the truth. All the kid knows is Manny pulled him out of the water and breathed life back into him. He spent three centuries only knowing his name and nothing else. No one was there to teach him about his powers and how to control them. No one was there through the war to care for him. I don't care if he forgives MiM and accepts the fact that maybe, just maybe he wasn't listening because that's not it, is it? MiM kept the boy from Pitch, which I'm thankful for 'cause Lord know we don't need a second Pitch but where was Seraphina, huh? Why wasn't she there to care for him? Why didn't she confront her father? Why is it that the only one in all those years to offer even the smallest amount of comfort to him is the blasted Nightmare King? Manny should have made him a Guardian much sooner. If it wasn't for his light reflecting off Jack Pitch could have simply taken him."

"Manny did want Pitch as a Guardian at one time," North reminded him.

"As what? The Guardian of Fear? Nick, this too much. Jack doesn't need any of it. He doesn't need Pitch, Seraphina or even MiM, he's got m-us."

North raised a bushy brow. "What did you just say?"

Bunny paused in his pacing, his shoulders suddenly slouching as he looked at his friend. "I think I did something stupid."

Concern filled North's face as he turned to completely face the Pooka. "What is it, my friend? Your anger seems a little out of place."

The Pooka looked from the window to the door, measuring which would make the better exit as he tugged on one ear, looking more nervous than North had ever seen him. "Here I thought I just had to worry about upsetting you and now I've gotta worry about the bloody Nightmare King, too. Not as if anything really happened or anything, just playing around really. Kid's bloody touch starved to the point he's over sensitive. It was an accident," the Pooka all but babbled.

"Bunny, calm down," North soothed. "What happened? Is Jack alright?"

His ears shot upward, rotating as he listened for any telltale signs of someone eavesdropping before falling back and pressing against his skull. He crouched to the ground in a very submissive manner, not even looking up at his friend. "I screwed up, Nick," he said softly, using North's first name when he was feeling particularly uncomfortable.

North knew better than to near the Pooka when he was like this. He stayed back and simply watched his long time friend and rival but at the same time magically engaged the door's locks as well as the windows. Whatever the problem was they would work it out. "Aster, please, what has happened?"

"I swear I never meant it to happen."

"What?"

He hesitated. "I may have marked Jack."

North tilted his head confused. "What?"

"I slept with him last night. He was scared and confused so I laid next to him..."

"Yes, yes, I know but what-"

Bunny glared at him, silently telling him to shut up and let him finish. "This morning he began touching my face so I teased him back but he like it and wanted me to simply touch him and well...I did and he really like that and you know teenagers. But he's so starved for touch that he sort of...you know. Then I was just holding him and I think I marked him."

"Marked him...as your mate?"

Bunny tensed, ready to bolt.

"He's a child," North all but yelled. "Did it...go beyond touching?"

The Guardian of Hope shook his head. "Just touching." He didn't need to go into any more detail than that. "I just want to see him happy. He always has an easy smile but their rarely real. He just wanted to be touched."

Sighing, North sat back down. "When I was his age I wasn't much better. But the fact he will never age beyond what he is now presents problems. That and you're not human. How do you propose to maintain a romantic relationship with him?"

"I have no idea," Bunny admitted as he relaxed. "I'm just tired of being alone and I think he is, too. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"I think I need a vacation," North muttered, suddenly looking older than his years. "Alright, let's focus on the issue of Pitch and Manny then figure out yours, da?"

Bunny gave a nod. He could handle that. It would also give him a chance to figure out what to do about his issue with Jack. Everything in him wanted to find the boy and take him back to his room. It was something he hadn't felt for anyone since his people were destroyed. No one had ever gotten to him as Jack has and it scared and thrilled him in equal measure. If this wasn't love than he wasn't sure what was. If North didn't skin him alive for this Pitch surely would.

________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12   
________________________________________

How he could have possibly walked by it without noticing was beyond Jack. The staff had been a part of him since the day he was reborn. It was his conduit, the source of his power yet he had walked past the two snapped pieces as if they were nothing put the two halves of regular stick. Now he sat on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his hips holding the pieces almost tenderly. It wasn't like last time when he was trapped in the gorge and desperate to save the world's children. He didn't have to rush and try to mend it. This time he could actually inspect the two halves. By all appearances it was just wood but as any being of magic knew, looks could be deceiving. He held one half and ran his fingers over it then turned the snap over and inspected the break. In the center, no smaller than a sliver, was what appeared to be ice blue thread that looked very much like the frost that usually coated the outer shell. When Jack ran a finger over it a small shock of winter magic burst out, icing his fingers. It didn't hurt and Jack was able to shake it away with little trouble, but it was surprising.

"So it that how I repaired you last time?" he wondered. He fitted the two halves together along the break and gently pushed down the splinters. Just like the first time he tried to make it mend nothing happened. He frowned. "Okay, let's try again." This time he threw all his will power and magic into it. It took a little more focus because unlike before he wasn't in a panic, he was safe in his room and calm, the people he loved and care about were safe. There was no danger, no anxiety, no fear and so it took more energy. Finally tell tale flash of winter magic exploded from the break and frost and ice danced up the length of the crook staff and Jack's hands. He gave a yelp of surprise before laughing in glee. The staff was whole and that little bit of emptiness he had felt was filled again.

Flopping back on his bed he laughed and hugged the staff to his chest. It was fixed and he was whole. And he was happy. He had to tell the others...he had to show Bunny. Leaving the staff on the bed he hurried to his dresser and began pulling out fresh clothing, a pair of brown jeans, similar to his old deerhide pants, grey t-shirt and blue zip-up hoodie vest. He quickly pulled them on, then grabbing his staff hurried up to North's office, the most likely place Bunny would be.

He was just pushing the heavy wooden door open when heard their conversation. He paused, the door barely open enough for him to squeeze through and listened. Neither seemed to notice him and he kept quiet, sudden curious about this Seraphina.

"Pitch is her father," Bunny said, looking a little lost.

"Which makes him Jack's grandfather," North stated as if it were a simple fact.

A line of curses burst from Bunny as he pushed out of his seat and began pacing. He pulled at his ear, his face distressed. "No, no, no, he can't be. 300 years the kid's been alone and Pitch was right there and he couldn't do anything? Couldn't even give him comfort? Jack experienced every damn war in North America since the 1700s!"

Jack didn't hear anything after that, his mind was a whirled as he pulled the door closed and stood in front of it feeling more lost than ever before. "Grandfather?" he whispered to himself. "Pitch is my grandfather, but that's not possible. I knew my grandfather. Both of them." He couldn't remember their names, his memory still foggy even after several sessions with his memory box but he remembered their faces and his mother's name wasn't Seraphina, it was...it was... The memory fled away. No this was some cruel joke Pitch was playing on North.

He had to get to the bottom of this and the only way to do that was find Pitch. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, Bunny rant or confession. He shot up the center of the workshop, ignoring grumbling Yetis and opened the overhead skylight. Then, calling the North Wind to him flew as fast as he could to Burgess.

For the first time he didn't bother dropping by Jamie's, he avoided the town all together and headed straight to the opening of Pitch's lair. There was another beat up old bed over it with a big enough gap between the boards for Jack to slip through. He dropped down, staff protectively in front of him. Flying to the nearest ledge where he could overlook the sheer vastness of Pitch's underground home and he wasn't quite sure where to start. The throne room would make the most sense but he wasn't quite sure how to get there. It was all a maze. This was going to be worse than a needle in a hay stack if he had to search the whole place.

"PITCH!" he yelled, jumping to the stone floor and moving in deeper. "We need to talk."

The shadows moved all around him and he kept to the light. He moved under a bridge where the light was dimmer and shadows seemed to race around him as if beckoning him into the darkness. They were mesmerizing and alluring. He shook his head. "Pitch!" he called again as he hurried toward the next torch. This was a bad idea. For all he knew this was some trap and the Fearlings were just waiting to attack him.

He almost screamed in fear when a large shadow suddenly fell over him. His eyes widened when Pitch appeared completely out of nowhere and he instantly pushed himself against a wall, and raised his staff. The memory of the battle only the day before filled him and he was ready to defend himself.

The Nightmare King looked utterly amused and for a long time neither of them spoke until finally Pitch raised a questioning brow. "Did you not just call for me?" he asked, his voice smooth as silk and sending another wave of panic through Jack. "You wished to speak."

Jack gave a small nod but couldn't find his voice.

"Well?" Pitch asked when the silence dragged on.

"H..How can you be my grandfather," he suddenly blurted out in a rush.

Pitch's brows lifted in surprise, then fell as his eyes narrowed. "I told the old man to keep silent," he growled, invading Jack's personal space. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing," Jack insisted, shrinking back. "He didn't tell me...I overheard him talking to Bunny. But it's not possible. I knew my grandparents."

Pitch shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he turned away from the boy. "The spirit world and human world are not the same. Go home, Jack before your friends start searching for you. That Pooka is sure to show up soon enough." He began walking away, their conversation over.

Jack would have none of that. "I need to know," he pleaded, running after the shade. "Pitch, talk to me. Who's Seraphina?"

Pitch paused, his back rigid as if angry. "Go. Home. Jack," he repeated in a lower more dangerous voice.

"No," Jack said, standing his ground. "I need to know. I thought MiM brought me back but now there's this woman, your daughter, who's involved and you, and..." He fell silent as Pitch loomed over him. "All I want to know is the truth. It's been 300 years of endless questions and now I have a family but the questions just keep mounting." He fell silent as Pitch's hands pushed aside his staff and took hold of his shoulders. Jack sniffled, wiping away at tears that suddenly wouldn't go away. "You were there all that time why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you explain anything to me? Please...you can change my dreams to nightmares. Sandy won't stop you, I promise. Please, just tell me why."

"I couldn't," came the all to gently reply.

Jack bowed his head, letting it rest against Pitch's chest as he wrapped his arms around the older's narrow waist. "MiM," he whispered in understanding. Considering what had happened only hours ago it made a certain amount of sense. The Moon reflected off him, protected him from the darkness. It was only on the New Moon or in the shadows that Pitch was able to touch him. He squeezed Pitch tighter, knowing this might be one of the few times he could touch him.

Pitch was taken back by the child's embrace. No child had ever held him like this...no child but Seraphina but that was a life time ago, before the darkness, before the Nightmares had consumed him. It felt foreign, as if the hug was meant for another. He bent down, wrapping his arms around the tiny form and holding him close as the shadows swirled around them, transporting them to his throne room. He expected the boy to pull away immediately but he didn't, just clung to him more. Carefully untangling long thin arms from around his waist, he took Jack's hands in his and knelt down so the boy didn't have to look so far up. "Seraphina...Mother Nature helped MiM bring you back from your watery grave. You made a deep impression on both of them. But MiM and I have a long and none to pleasant history."

"Why?" The question was so innocent, so childish that Pitch smiled softly before sighing.

"I took his parents so he made sure I couldn't take you." He brushed away the boy's frozen tears. "I wanted to, Jack, don't ever think otherwise." He cupped the child's cheeks and pulled him down to press their foreheads together. "I'm sorry for the times I've lost my temper with you. The Guardians are your family now. I won't take that from you...even that accursed Pooka."

A small smile adorned Jack's lips even as he sniffled. "Promise?"

Pitch gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, I promise."

"Good, cause I really like Bunny."

"So I've noticed."

Jack suddenly pushed him away, eyes wide. "You were watching? We...it was nothing. We were just fooling around. It was nothing."

For a moment Pitch was utterly confused, staring at the boy as if he had lost his mind. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he stood. "Well I suppose Aster will no longer have to worry about being the last of his kind." His eyes glowed with the threat of violence and he turned away, shadows pulling to him in his rage.

"No!" Jack yelled, grabbing his arm as he dropped his staff. "Don't, it was... My nightmares! You know my past, I'll let you delve into them whenever you want. I'll leave the Guardians and come here, just don't go after him. His my best friend. Please!"

Pitch whirled on him, causing him to stumble back and trip over his staff, landing hard on the stone floor. "You already offered that." But his temper ebbed when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. He drank it in as the Fearlings neared to feed. "You will visit me, whenever I call, for as long as I want."

Jack nodded. "And you'll let Bunny be?"

"For the most part," Pitch promised, offering a hand to help the boy. "However, he and I will discuss this." He hauled Jack to his feet and held his wrist tightly. "And in case you haven't noticed Bunnymund is not exactly human and you are a child."

"I'm over 300 years old, I'm hardly a child."

"Compared to the Pooka you're an infant." He took a deep breath through his nose. "But I will allow it if only because I'm tired of fight with Lunanoff over whom you belong with. He's already giving you his blessing, I will not but nor will I interfere."

Jack smiled widely. "Thank you." He gave a sudden yelp when he was picked up and seated on Pitch's lap as he sat on the throne. He tried to pull himself off but Pitch grip was like iron and he hugged him to his chest as he summoned Shadow Men to hold down Jack's legs over the arm of the huge chair. "What are doing?"

"Collecting my fee," Pitch taunted, one hand fisting in Jack's hair to pull his head back. The fingers of his other hand brushed over his dark brows. The child shook in his arms. "Remember, you offered your nightmares. Let's talk about the American Revolution, you remember that war don't you? That little boy - the first to see you?" His voice was sickly sweet and he knew, like with the Witch HUnts that this would hurt, maybe more so than any other.

Jack's widened in fear but nightmare sand brushed over his eyes and he passed out, going limp in Pitch's arms.

Normally Pitch would be gentle when it came to using Jack's memories as nightmares. He was not above torturing him in his mind, he did it often enough, but rarely did he use anyone he was presently friends with. He was tempted to use the Pooka, have him die on the battle field just as so many of his kind did in the last great war but that would only drive the child into his arms more so he focused Jack's thought on the very first child who had ever seen him.

The boy was no more than thirteen and was only supposed to be a flag carrier. He wasn't supposed to be in the heat of battle but somewhere, somehow things had gone wrong as the two armies clashed and the boy was struck was a random bullet. No one noticed one small boy stagger into the woods, seeking help and shelter. He fell in the snow, bleeding and crying for his mother, far too young to understand the true horror of his injuries.

Jack had been hiding in the trees, covering his ears from the awful noise but too scared to move from his hiding spot. Sure he was immortal and could have simply flown away but in the trees away from the battle he could not see what was happening only hear the echoes of gun fire. If he moved or tried to fly away he might be forced to see the bodies littering the ground on both the battle field and the nearby torched town. It was chaos and this was the only safe place. When he saw the boy, a child just a little younger than him, stagger up to his tree he nearly took off right then and there, fearful that the battle would move toward him. He expected to see soldiers chasing after him and he pressed himself against the trunk of the tree and hiding further under the hood of his cloak. When minutes passed and nothing happened he looked over the branch he had been seated on. The child was laying in the snow looking in real bad shape. Glancing around one last time, he dropped down to the ground.

"Oh no..." he whispered, peering at the boy's chest. Bright red blood stain a worn brown coat. He'd been shot and losing a lot of blood. There was nothing anyone could do to help him.

The boy moaned, his brown eyes opening just a crack. "Are you an angel?" he asked.

Jack fell back in surprise. He scrambled to his feet and knelt next to him in sudden excitement. "You can see me?"

A small hand groped out until it grabbed Jack's cloak and pulled him closer. "You're here to take me to heaven," the boy whispered, his eyes hazy.

"You can touch me?" Hope filled Jack as he carefully maneuvered the boy so that he sat behind him and he pressed a hand to his wound. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you. Help's coming." He could hear yelling now, the gun shots having ceased. "They're coming." He said it over and over like a mantra but then things changed. The child grew younger, smaller in his arms. Clothes suddenly became modern and painstakingly familiar. Jack shook his head, holding the child closer. "No...please no..."

"I hurt, Jack," Jamie whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay, Jamie. They're coming." He wasn't sure who they were any more. The Guardians, paramedics. He didn't know, all he knew was that Jamie was hurt and in pain and no clue how or why or how he had gone from the past to present. He smoothed the child's back. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Just trust me. I won't let anything bad happen."

Jamie sniffled, leaning back into him. "I'm cold."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just a little longer," Jack pleaded but he felt Jamie's body go slack in his arms as his last breath left him. "No...no, Jamie! JAMIE!" He buried his head in the smaller boy's hair and screamed.

Pitch smoothed back Jack's hair and let the child sob. He didn't take the memory of the nightmare away as he did many times before. He was angry that rather than giving the child to him, MiM had found it fit for him to be a Guardian and then tie him to that damned Pooka. Of all the blasted spirits! And he couldn't punish MiM or Bunnymund without hurting Jack. So he let the boy suffer because he was strong and he could handle it. Of all the Guardians Jack was mentally the strongest. He had lived through more than most and if anything he would come out of this more protective than ever of his first Believer. Jack slept and dreamed and cried and Pitch let all that fear seep out and feed him and his minions. Today they would feast.

________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13   
________________________________________

Bunny was in near panic as he raced through Santoff Claussen. This couldn't be happening, he only left the kid alone for a few minutes. Pitch couldn't have taken him. He leapt from the nearest balcony to the center tower then pushed off it to land to the balcony above then repeated the process until he reached the floor North's office was in. He shoved the door open and stormed in.

"North, we have a problem," he announced. "Jack's missing. I think-" His eyes widened when it wasn't North he found standing next to the large windows with his back tuned to him but Pitch Black. He took a step back, reaching for his boomerang, he froze when he noticed pale feet and legs, clad in brown pants dangling from Pitch's arms.

The door slammed shut behind him and locked, the sound resonating through the room. Bunny jumped at the sound, glancing over his shoulder just to verify the door was indeed locked. Not good, not good at all. He was trapped in North's office/personal workshop with a most likely pissed off Pitch Black and a presumably unconscious Jack Frost. Taking a deep calming breath he let the boomerang slide back into its harness and raised his hands away from his body.

"Alright, ya ratbag, let the kid go," he said firmly but kept his distance at the same time. Pitch had Jack and that could go one of two ways, neither of which were good.

Pitch chuckled, still looking out at the blizzard on the other side of the windows. "I haven't felt you this afraid in ages, Bunnymund, it's simply delicious. Even in that fire when you feared Jack might have perished it wasn't this strong. Is it because I hold him now or because of what you've done?"

Bunny opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance.

"Oh don't bother answering, I can taste your fear and it tells me more than words ever could." While the words came out smooth as silk there was an undertone of threat do them.

Before Bunny could defend him he found Pitch sudden looming over him, Jack held firmly in his grasp, unconscious and in the midst of a nightmare if the way his hands clung to Pitch's robes and head burrowed into his chest were any indication. Pitch's grasp was protective and almost bruising, as if he were reluctantly to ever let the child go. A shimmer of tears clung to the boy's eye lashes. It was surprising and unbelievably frightening but Bunny didn't get much time to consider it when he found himself pressing his back against the wooden door with no room to draw a weapon or even throw a punch, not that he would, the bastard had Jack in his arms.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, trying to appear defiant even though his gaze refused to leave Jack's tormented face. "Why are you doing this to him?"

Pitch ignored the question, glaring down at the Pooka with such hate it was hard to control himself. "Tell me, Aster, what does he mean to you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Are you willing to give up everything you hold dear for him? Give your life for him? Will you die for him."

"Yes," he answered without hesitation as he glared up at the shade. "And more."

The shadows grew, inching toward them until everything was dark and all Bunny could see was the glow of Pitch's eyes as they were transported to the Globe Room and appeared before the other. He heard Tooth's gasp and North bellow at their sudden appearance. The fact that their was now witnesses to whatever Pitch had planned did not ease his tension because if the Nightmare King were to kill him he'd want the others to see.

To his surprise he found himself with an armful of frost child and pressed against the Globe of Belief's control panel. He gave Pitch a questioning look as he adjusted Jack in his arms. From the corner of his eye he could see North trying to hush Tooth and keep Sandy calm. The golden dreamweaver already had his sand whips at the ready.

"I say this once and only once," Pitch growled, his face inches from Bunny's. "Hurt him in any way and I will hunt you down. He's a strong boy, stronger than you but he's a child - my child. If anything happens to him I will be more than happen to re-acquaint you with your people."

Bunny's ears pressed against his skull at the threat and he growled lowly, the fur along his back rising. "Try it, ratbag."

Pitch completely invaded his space the, his slim body pushing against Bunny and Jack's and pressing him against a lever. His back cried out in protest and he gave a grunt of pain. Tendrils of nightmare sand slithered up on either side of him, forming into sharp knives ready to strike him down. He held Jack tighter, even though Pitch's weight was already crushing the boy to him. "Have you already forgotten how your people died? Perhaps you should lay off the chocolate and start thinking like a Pooka again because if you so much as make him cry you'll be seeing them again far sooner than you will like, and I won't be nearly as merciful as I was with them." He pulled away then, suddenly all smiles as if he had not just threaten Bunny's life, and gazed down at the boy in his arms. "You really should feel honoured. He must really love you to trade his dreams for your life or you'd be dead right now."

"What?" Bunny gasped, staring down at Jack in horror.

"No..." Tooth gasped, suddenly darting it to fuss over the child. "Oh Jack..."

Bunny fell to his knees, feeling suddenly faint and breathless as he cradled the boy to him. "Why? Why would you do that?" he berated Jack's sleeping form.

"Pitch, this is not right," North objected as the Nightmare King turned away from Bunny. "There must be something else."

Pitch laughed at the angry signs flashing above Sandy's head. "He made the offer, Sanderson. There was no coercion what-so-ever. And if the boy is willing to sacrifice them for the last of the Pookas why not indulge myself?" His joy only grew as Sandman blew sand out his ears in rage. "Not even you can break this deal. Jack's dreams are mine but I'm not completely cruel." He pulled Jack's staff from his robes and threw it to North. The Russian caught with ease and raised a questioning brow. "I will let him have his dreams but he is to come to me every second Tuesday. Twenty-four hours every second week is more than enough to sedate my thrust. I don't think it's too much to ask for a grandfather to spend time with his grandson."

Sandy's eyes grew wide as he looked from Pitch to Jack and back, a question mark above his head. Tooth's ashen face matching his.

"I see you haven't told them yet," Pitch laughed, almost gleefully. He had something he could hold over them. A small part of him feared that they, too, had something over him as well, that they could try to use Jack against him. He squelched that fear. These were the Guardians of Childhood, they would never harm a child, immortal or not. "Well, as much as I love family get togethers but I should be off. Nightmares to bring, fears to spread. You know how it is. Oh, and Bunny, since you might consider marking him soon before some other spirit takes a shining to him. I don't want my grandson developing a string of lovers, he is after all a child no matter how many centuries pass." He gave a little wave as he melted into the shadows. "Every second Tuesday, North. I'll be here for him at exactly midnight." Then he was gone.

The moment he was gone Jack's nightmare went with him and the boy settled in Bunny's arms. The Pooka sat on the floor, the child cradled in his arms as he stroked his cheek, trying to wake him up. Tooth fussed over them both, alternating between touching Jack's hair - which earned a growl from Bunny - and stroking Bunny's fur. The Pooka was intent on protecting the boy from everyone now, trying desperately to shelter him from the rest of the world as he slept. Sandy floated over, his eyes sad as he held up a hand full of dream sand. He jumped back when Jack's icy blue eyes fluttered open and he gave a mumbled greeting to everyone.

"Uhm... That was a bad one," he murmured, pressing a hand to his head. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate war? Of all the things to make me remember..." He blinked, surprised, as if he was excepting to wake up to Pitch. "Oh..hi, Bunny. Hey Tooth. How..? What's going on?"

Bunny nearly crushed him to him. "You stupid, hot-headed, never think before you do..." he growled, pressing his cheek against Jack's. "Gods, I don't know what to do with you. Why? Why did you do that?"

Jack's arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled the soft fur of Bunny's neck. "I couldn't lose you," he whispered.

The older Guardian snorted but nuzzled his cheek, his tongue darting out to lick just behind his ear. "You're gonna be the death of me, Frostbite." Tonight he'd mark Jack, make it known to everyone that the boy was his. Besides, in his own weird way, Pitch did give him his blessing on it.

Jack just giggled and tried to shrug him away. "Bunny, everyone's watching!" He squealed when the Pooka licked a particularly sensitive spot. The licks only increased as did the nuzzling and Jack going back and forth between giggling and full out laughter.

Tooth smiled sweetly at them as she fluttered back to North. "Alright, spill, what was all that about? And since when is Pitch Jack's grandfather?"

"It's a long story, Toothy," North assured, watching Bunny and Jack in amusement. "Perhaps you and Sandy should take a seat. Dingle, more refreshments, please." The elf scurried away as the Guardians of Memories and Dreams sat across from North to hell the most unlikely tale of their lives.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14   
________________________________________

 

Whether it was the scare of Pitch having Jack, if only for a short time, or being threatened, Bunny had become even more possessive and protective of Jack. Since the boy had awakened Bunny had not left him alone. He kept Jack within arms reach, sniffed him whenever he could and cuddled up to him when they sat together on the floor, Jack sitting between his legs and leaning into Bunny's furry chest as the Pooka rubbed his chin against Jack's head, cheek and shoulders, marking him with his scent. There were moments when the boy became overwhelmed and needed a moment or two of distance and fled to the rafters and North was forced to call in two of the Yetis to help him man handle Bunny into a letting the boy be. It lasted maybe ten minutes, ten incredibly long minutes in which Bunny kicked and scratched and even bit at them until Jack suddenly jumped in and soothed the Pooka, apologizing for leaving him. Bunny would instantly calm down and pull his love to him. Nonetheless, North kept the Yetis on guard. Bunny had begun the courting process with Jack and things could get out of hand fast if the boy got spooked too often.

For his part Jack was keeping calm. He liked being in Bunny's arms and enjoyed the extra attention it was just when Bunny's paws began traveling too low and he forgot that they weren't alone that he became uncomfortable and needed that break away. The fact that he hadn't been dragged to his room yet was both surprising and a little disappointing, although the horrified expressions North shot Bunny whenever he caressed Jack's thighs made him laughed. He was sure he had never seen Father Christmas turn that particular shade of pink. But the touches were also very distracting and on more than one occasion Jack thought Bunny was pushing things a little too far as he was got rather hot and uncomfortable in places he didn't want the others knowing about.

The second time he tried to make an escape to the rafters to catch his breath Bunny caught him, dragging him back between his legs, and wrapped himself more tightly around him. "Sandy, you mind throwing us that throw?" he called to the golden being.

North went to object but Sandy had already thrown it to Bunny who promptly wrapped it around him and Jack. Tooth looked at them a little perplexed but chalked it up to the strangeness with Pitch and focused on North, trying to get him to finish explaining about just why he was allowing Jack to go with Pitch even if only once every two weeks. She argued that they should be fighting against this, that they could protect both Jack and Bunny without allowing Pitch to access Jack's dreams. When she tried to have Sandy side with her he would only shake his head.

Jack ignored it all. He knew what he was doing when he struck the deal with Pitch and he didn't regret it. He had honestly expected it to be a nightly thing not every second Tuesday so he couldn't complain. Besides, he had another family member, even if it was a crazy grandfather. Didn't every family have at least one crazy person in it?

He made a small eep sound as he felt Bunny grope him, pawing his groin as he pushed Jack's head to one side, rubbing first his nose into the small being's neck and collar bone, then his chin, marking yet another place right in front of their friends.

"Bunny..." he whispered. "Maybe we should take this to my room."

His yelp was cut off when Bunny suddenly kissed him as he squeezed the growing bulge in his pants. His whole body tensed and if it wasn't for Bunny holding him and covering his mouth with his he would have screamed as he felt an orgasm take him. It felt so good. Something warm pressed against his back and then a sudden searing hot dampness. He only could guess by the sudden tightness and crushing grip that Bunny had come as well. Jack's breathing was rapid when Bunny finally eased up, massaging his hip to help him relax again. Nonetheless, frost raced up his spine and coated his neck, shoulders and cheeks as he stared up into those lustful emerald eyes and the way they taunted him, as if he just got away with the best prank ever. It made the frost grow even more.

"Did you..?" he asked, sure that his entire face was now covered in frost. "In front of everyone?" His voice squeaked as those paws moved back down to grip him.

"Bet I can do it again without anyone knowing," the Pooka teased, giving another squeeze.

Jack's eyes grew wide but he was silenced again by a kiss as Bunny began tormenting him again. This time Jack relaxed into it. He pulled Bunny down to him, intent on doing his own teasing when a cough interrupted them. Bunny broke away and gave a low, possessive growl at North who returned it with a glare of his own. Tooth stared wide-eyed and Sandy just smiled, giving Jack a thumbs up. embarrassed, Jack pulled the blanket over his head.

North grabbed one of his magic globes and gave it a shake. "Bunny, Warren now," he said sternly before throwing the globe and opening a magical portal to the Warren. "Please," he said a little more gently.

It took a moment for his friend's words to make sense but when he did he grinned, scooped Jack up, throw and all and hoped through the portal.

"Hey, wait, my staff!" Jack yelled, trying to push the throw down enough to reach for it. Tooth went to pass it to him but they passed through the portal just as his fingers brushed against its crook. "Bunny!"

"Don't need it, love," Bunny said, landing on the fresh green grass under a bright warm sun. He laid Jack down with a predatory grin. Now without the worry of their friends seeing them he let his more animal instincts take over. He nuzzled Jack's neck some more before stripping him of his clothing.

"Bunny," Jack gasped, never before completely bare to anyone. He had no problems with nudity it was just that this was a different situation and he was aroused. He knew the basics of sex between a man and woman but between two men or a man and Pooka, that was new and he was scared. There were only two places a man's length could go and he wasn't if he was ready for either. "I don't know..."

A loving smile filled the Pooka's face as he knelt next to him. "Just touching, Jackie," he said soothingly as he stroked Jack's cheek. "I'm just going to touch you, just like before, but more. Okay?"

Jack gave a small nod. It wasn't as if Bunny hadn't already teased him enough and made him come. And it felt so good, even if the last time was right in front of their friends. The love in Bunny's eyes, a love he never thought would be directed at him from anyone, made him feel as if he was melting. It brought tears to his eyes. At Bunny's concerned look he sat up, wrapped his arms around the Pooka and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Bunny's arms circled him, pulling him close. "I love you, too, Jack." His chin swept over his head again before burying his nose in snowy white hair.

Laying him back down he placed loving kisses over each inch of Jack's body. He brought the boy by touch alone, going slow no matter how much his body ached to be inside him. He used his paws, fur and mouth, kissing and nipping and sucking until Jack cried in pleasure over and over again. In time Bunny promised to go further, to introduced Jack to other pleasures. He let the youth touch him and massage him, feel his length and rutted up against his thigh when the need became too much. And when they had exhausted each other they slept in the field. Despite Pitch's threat hanging over his head, Bunny never felt more at peace as he did holding his young mate. He held Jack close, molding his damp fur against the frost covered back. If Pitch were to kill him this night he would die happy.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15   
________________________________________

North checked Jack's pack sack for the fifth time, silently checking off everything he thought the boy would need and added last minute things. Jack shook his head. It was Monday night, two minutes to midnight and the Guardians were fussing over him as if he was leaving for a month rather than twenty-four hours. North had gone into full "papa mode", as Bunny called it, packing pjs and a change of clothes, snacks, a stuffie, his sketch book and pencils, an emergency globe. The Tooth emptied it all and repacked, adding a new tooth brush, floss and a small bottle mouthwash. Sandy snuck in a bag of dreamsand, and of course Bunny had to put in a few Easter Eggs. Jack watched in amusement as they argued over what he needed and then North just mumbled some spell and fitted it all in. Now that the bag was enchanted Jack was certain they would start stuffing more stuff into it if Pitch hadn't arrived. They Nightmare King gave them a perplexed look before turning to Jack.

"Do I even want to ask?" he said, eyeing the Big Four with confusion.

Jack shook his head with a laugh. "I think they're confusing an overnight stay with Summer Camp. There's more things in that bag than I owned in the last 300 years."

Tooth blushed and zoomed over to him. She gave Pitch an unsure look before fussing over Jack's hair, trying so straighten it out and comfort him or maybe herself. "We just want you to be comfortable, Jack," she said in a motherly tone. "Now don't forget to brush your teeth and floss. I don't want those pearly whites turning out like...his."

Pitch rolled his eyes but said nothing.

North carried the bag over and helped Jack shrug it on. "You may not use any of it but it makes us feel better knowing you have them," he explained, adjusting the straps to fit the boy better.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be sleeping the whole time so what's the point?"

North only squeezed his shoulder. "Because we care." He slipped another small globe into Jack's pocket. "Just in case," he whispered, patting the pocket. "No, we'll see you tomorrow night and you can tell us all about your day with Pitch, da?"

Jack just smiled and gave him a hug. "Sure."

Sandy floated up, smiling fondly at Jack before giving him a quick hug. Jack squeezed him back. "I'll be fine, Sandy," he assured. The little dreamweaver gave a nod but immediately flew up to Pitch, symbols erecting above his head in warning.

"Yes, yes, I promise he'll be fine," the Nightmare King said, sighing in boredom. "I am in a hurry, Jack."

Jack hesitated, glancing to Bunny before turning to leave. He and his love had already said their goodbyes in private so he wasn't really expecting anything now. Relief flooded him when he felt the large paw wrap around his arm and turn him back around. He looked up into green eyes as bright as emeralds and saw the first hints of tears. Before he could ask if Bunny was okay he found himself pulled into a heated kiss that sent heat shooting through his body and his toes to curl as he was pulled to his tip toes. He braced himself against Bunny's strong furry chest and tried to deepen the kiss and for his mate to pull away all too soon.

"Take care of yourself, Snowflake," he said, running a paw along his cheek. "When you get home we've finish where we started."

"I'm holding you to it," Jack breathed. He glanced behind him when he felt Pitch's hands on his shoulders.

"Time to go, Jack," he said as the shadows gathered.

Darkness blanketed them and the feeling of falling took hold of Jack for several long moments before Santoff Claussen was replaced with Pitch's lair. Without his staff - which Jack opted to keep with North while with Pitch, no need for it to be broke a third time - he felt disoriented and if Pitch didn't have a firm grip on his shoulder he would have stumbled. It felt being separated from his conduit by such a distance. He felt a little nauseous.

Pitch's grip stayed firm. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice gentler than Jack could ever recall it before. He gave a nod. "Take a few deep breaths. Moving through time and space can be disorienting when you don't anything to ground you. It will pass."

Taking a deep breath, Jack straightened. "I'm okay," he said, pulling out of Pitch's hold. He ran his hands through the straps of the pack sack, feeling unsure what to do without his staff to run his fingers over it. After so many years it was hard not having it, especially it the presence of a possible threat. His squared his shoulders and looked up at Pitch. "So now what? You put me under and conjure up a nightmare?"

"Tea," the Nightmare King said simply, gesturing for him to follow.

Jack raised a brow. "Tea?" he asked, hurrying after the older spirit. "Seriously?"

Where they had appeared opened into a large kitchen and strangely enough Pitch looked at home here, setting a kettle over a small fire before motioning for Jack to sit at a small table a comfortable distance away. Uttering confused, Jack shrugged off the bag and sat it near the seat he was offered.

"I have twenty-four hours with you, did you expect to spend the entire time in a nightmare?" Pitch asked, grinning at the disbelief in Jack's face. "We've rarely spoke all these years. I believe I can count the number of complete conversations on one hand." A plate of sweets appeared between them. He took one and bit into it. "Go on, eat up."

Hesitantly, Jack took a cookie, and seeing that Pitch was enjoying his, bit into it. He was surprisingly good. Not as good as North's cookies or even Bunny's chocolates but still good. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Pitch smiled as he prepared the their teas. "How about you tell me about yourself. You're right you know, I may have watched over you all these years but I do not truly know you. Nightmares can only tell me so much."

Jack's eyes widened and for a moment he was lost. "What did you want to know?"

A shrug of slim shoulders as the tea was placed on the table. "Let's start at the beginning, before you became Jack Frost. I am curious as to what my daughter saw in Jackson Overland. You have those memories back now, do you not?"

"Yeah," but his voice was small because those memories, while his, didn't feel as if they were really a part of him. "But only if you tell me about your past and how you became the Nightmare King."

Pitch sat down and looked the boy over, his grandson, the infamous Jack Frost. It was hard to see Jackson Overland in him. Maybe in the stucture of his face but the long dead colonial boy was gone leaving only this frost child, an ice prince who still held so much potential. If only he was able to mould him, let him discover just how powerful he was. There was so much he could teach Jack if only the Guardians and MiM didn't keep getting in his way. Seraphina would be proud if she saw just what Jack was capable of.

"It's a long and not very pleasant story," he warned.

"And more so than a boy dying after saving his sister?"

"Perhaps."

So for the next twelve hours they talked and Jack discovered that Pitch, for all he tried to be, was just as sad and lonely as he had been all those years. They told each other of their pasts, although Jack was sure Pitch knew more about him than he'd ever admitted to anyone before, even Bunny. They laughed and joked and for the first time ever Jack felt comfortable, almost safe with the Nightmare King. He learned how Pitch had not always been as he is now but once a general in the Golden Age who had defeated the Fearlings, Shadow Men and Dream Pirates and had left his daughter - his only family - to guard over them in cosmic prison. How they had tricked him, posing as his child to get him to fear them and even though he knew she was safe with his friend Tsar Lunanoff, he still went to them, fearful that maybe, just maybe, they had somehow reached her. He had already spent far to many years there guarding them in solitude that his mind had weakened with the need to go home and home his little girl in his arms once more. Then he was swarmed and after that Pitch didn't remember much other than the need for revenge and the desire to destroy everything he once held dear. He killed the Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff, scuttled early space ships and destroyed worlds until Nightlight - another Guardian that Jack had yet to meet - had imprisoned Pitch on Earth. It was shortly after he awoke that his battle with the Guardians began and his power diminished. Jack was completely enthralled by the tale and he could easily picture it all but as he listened he tried to imagine Pitch as he must have been, clad in golden armour with a shining sword and golden steed.

Jack told him what he could about his human life and living in a colony, which seemed awfully boring when he thought about it, at least compared to now days. He told Pitch about playing with his sister and how they would go skating and about the awful day he died. He told about reawakening under the water of his pond and his fright, how horrifying it was to have people walk through him for so many year. He spoke of his travels, the wars he saw and also the wonders, much of which Pitch himself had experienced. Jack laughed about a conversation he had with Jamie about planes. He had never flown in one but he had been on a number of them and loved the speed, although he had accidentally frosted a few wings and on one occasion, back before they de-iced the wings, caused a plane to crash. He didn't catch rides with them very often anymore.

And before Jack knew it his eyes felt heavy and he was rubbing at his eyes. Before he joined the Guardians he rarely slept but since moving to Santoff Claussen and having North set a schedule for him - something he hated but kept to nonetheless - he found he got tired more often. Maybe because Spring was on its way, the weather growing warm. Or perhaps Pitch had finally sprinkled nightmare sand in his eyes. Whatever the cause he folded his arms on the table and rested his head against them. A moment of anxiety filled him as he remembered that there would be no sweet dreams this time but nightmares but he let it go. He was safe, he reminded himself. Yes, he was in the Nightmare King's domain but he wasn't alone, the once powerful General Kozmotis Pitchiner was watching over him and he smiled at that thought. It was the version of Pitch he liked most.

Pitch was actually a little surprised when saw Jack asleep at the table. He had turned his back long enough to fetch a bottle of wine, his throat a little dry with how much they spoke. He was not used to having someone to talk to and while he enjoyed it his throat was parched. He placed the bottle on the table and debated what to do next. He hadn't planned on Jack falling asleep on him. He didn't really have a plan other than put the child under by noon when the sun was at its strongest and his powers dwindled, as did Jack's. Scooping up the pack sack in one arm he a Fearling carry Jack but rather than go to his throne room he took the child to the library and laid him down on an old sofa. The boy mumbled in his sleep. He sat next to him and for several minutes just watched as he slept. The boy looked so at peace, it was almost a pity to destroy it, but they had made a deal and he would make certain Jack fulfilled it.

He pressed his fingers to Jack's forehead and let his nightmare sand spread out and consume the child. Jack whimpered in his sleep but rather than draw upon Jack's fears and his past Pitch inserted a memory from his own past, the day he had been consumed by the nightmare beings and became what he is today. The boy had been so fascinated by it but could not possibly understand the horror and pain Pitch had felt. So he poured all that into him and let Jack experience all that he had and when the fear began to pour out of the boy he rejoiced. For the first time he would no be alone in the dark. Even if the child never remember the nightmare a part of him would forever be Pitch's.

. . .

Jack awoke with a gasp, sitting up bolt straight as panic filled him for one moment. Fragments of a nightmare filtered through his mind, a great battle unlike anything he had seen before. There was a child of light and the feeling of something stabbing him through his heart and then an all-consuming darkness as he was paralyzed and frozen deep underground. He panted, trying to calm his breathing and push away the claustrophobia that was a crushing pain on his chest. Flopping back he tried to relax. He felt more exhausted did he did when he fell asleep, the nightmare zapping him of all his strength. He rubbed at his eyes, blinking back sleep and almost jumped when he saw Pitch leaning over him. The shade stared into his eyes as if searching for something then gave a nod of satisfaction.

"It's time to go," Pitch said, an arm under Jack's back to help him sit up.

Jack groaned, far too tired to be awake yet. "Already? What time is it? I feel as if I haven't slept at all." But he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Just a few minutes to midnight," Pitch explained, handing him his bag. "Come now, Sanderson will be waiting to give you good dreams and it's best not to keep him waiting."

"Yeah...you and sandy don't like each other much, huh?"

The Nightmare King only snorted. "You can say that."

Before Jack could comment more the darkness took them and they were back in Santoff Claussen. Jack felt instantly sick and it was Bunny's arms suddenly around him that eased the ache in his head. He fell to his knees, clinging to his mate as he tried to get his bearings.

"Breath, Jackie, breath," Bunny said, rubbing his back.

Jack nodded before looking up at Pitch. "Next time wake me up earlier so I can I recover before teleporting," he grumbled.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Pitch taunted but Jack caught the worry in his eyes.

"Bloody show pony," Bunny snapped at Pitch, his eyes narrowed in warning. "He looks ready to throw up."

"Then I suggest you take him to bed and make him comfortable," Pitch retorted, turning away. "I'm sure you can find ways to ease his suffering." He gave Sandman a nod before passing through shadow.

In his own palace Pitch grinned as he watched his Nightmares and shadow creatures moved throughout the hollow halls, far strong than they been in years. The power of Jack's nightmares was simply amazing.

________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16   
________________________________________

By all appearances Jack looked fine if not a little exhausted but he was fighting sleep, wanting to tell everyone what he had learned about Pitch during their conversations. He had the excitement of a young child and while the other Guardians had dealt with Pitch much longer and knew exactly how he could be as well as the majority of his history, they smiled and continued to be supporting. Whatever nightmares Pitch had induced seemed to be forgotten and even Sandy was able to relax and smile at the story. But all too soon a yawn broke through and Jack found himself dozing in Bunny's arms.

"Alright, Snowflake, time for bed," Bunny said, urging him off the couch.

Like any tired child who didn't want to sleep, Jack objected and tired to pull away only to find himself suddenly thrown over the Pooka's shoulder. "Hey! I'm not ready for bed!" he cried, then yelped when a hard paw met his back side.

"Yes you are, mate, and if not I'm sure I can tire you out." There was a promise in his voice that made Jack squirm as heat pooled in his lower belly. "'Night all," he called to the others.

Jack gave them a wave and could help yawning once more. Considering how long he slept at Pitch's lair it made no sense why he would still be tired. Then again since it was all nightmares it hadn't been a very restful sleep.

Soon enough they were in his room and Bunny was dumping him on his bed. Jack giggled as his head hit the pillows. He stretched out, holding out his arms invitingly to Bunny. The Pooka grinned and climbed up on the bed, leaning over him as he bent down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and Jack indulged in the feel of fur. It was so easy to forget about Pitch and his time in the dark palace.

Bunny had just tugged down and began nipping on the side of his neck when a memory pulled at the back of Jack's mind. He was able to push it back and focus on the feel of Bunny's moist tongue as it ran up his neck and along his jaw. A low growl of lust rumbled through the Pooka as he pushed his length against his but to Jack it suddenly sounded dangerous and threatening and the sound of screams filled with agony and the smell of smoke and charred fur and flesh filled him. His breath hitched as the sudden vision, so crisp and real. In his mind he stood a huge Galleon made of nightmare sand and watched as Fearlings, Shadow Men and Dream Pirates attacked, killing without thought or mercy. Entire families were wiped out at his order. Bodies littered the ground.

Jack shook his head and pressed a hand to his forehead. These weren't his memories yet try as he might he couldn't see anyone but himself standing above the chaos, drinking in the fear and confusion and destruction as an entire civilization was destroyed. Some try to stand up to him and his minions but they were quickly cut down. Hundreds of thousands of destroyed in what seemed only a matter of minutes.

Bunny had no clue as to Jack's inner turmoil, he took each cry and gasp as a need for more and the Pooka was happy to give. He slid the boy's clothes down, revealing more skin, his hips and lower stomach. He kissed and nipped as he groped his young mate. Soon Jack was screaming but much to Bunny's surprise it wasn't from orgasm.

"NO!" Jack screamed, his hands fisting in his hair as he covered his ears. "NO! Make it stop!"

"Jack?" he asked, jumping back as the boy began thrashing.

He took Jack by the shoulders and tried to pull his hands down. The boy's eyes were shut tight and he struggled against his hold. Frost and ice began to spread over the blankets and pillows as the child's distress grew. It was as if he was trapped in a nightmare.

"Son-of-bitch!" Bunny cursed as realization hit him. "Sandy! SANDY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, praying their friend hadn't left yet. "Jackie, look at me. Come on, Jack, please just look at me. I'm here, I'm right here."

The screams calmed down until all there were was sniffles. Bunny stroked his arms until finally Jack looked at him. The shine of tears tugged at Bunny's heart but he didn't pull him into his arms right away. The fear and horror in Jack's eyes were too fresh and he needed a moment to catch his breath.

Jack's voice was small when he finally spoke. "I..I killed the Pookas," he whispered so softly that if it wasn't Bunny's exceptional hearing he would never have caught it. Nevertheless he stared at Jack in utter confusion.

"What?"

"It's my fault, I killed them," Jack repeated, his voice still as lost and confused but also with conviction.

Bunny's eyes grew wide but a hint of understanding filled him. "No, no, Jack, that happened long before you were born. It's okay. It was a long, long time ago."

Jack shook his head. "No...I remember...I saw.."

"A nightmare," he insisted, gently rubbing the boy's arms. "It was only a nightmare...I promise."

"But..." He pressed his hands against his face and gave a sob. "Is it true? Pitch calls you the Last Pooka. Are you? Did I-he kill them? I keep seeing the nightmare creatures and the huge black galleon and..I can smell burning flesh. Bunny, it's awful."

"Oh Snowflake." Gathering the boy's small form in his arms, he held Jack close and rocked him gently. Just hearing the boy retell the story of his people's death tore at his heart. His own memories were hard enough to live with but knowing that Pitch had implanted his memories of the event in the boy's mind was beyond cruel. He shuddered at what the boy must have seen through Pitch's eyes. When he his hands on that mad man he was going to show him what real fear felt like. For now he just rocked Jack and tried to calm him down. "I know, it was but it was a very long time ago. Pitch can't harm them now."

Jack pressed his face into Bunny's chest and sniffled. His hands fisted in the fur, clinging to the Pooka almost painfully. "So it's true, you are the last Pooka? He killed them all?"

Rubbing his cheek against Jack's head he gave a small nod. "Yeah...he did."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. You had nothing to do with it." He rocked back and forth, letting tears he long thought dried up fall onto snowy hair. From the corner of his eye he could see Sandy float in, North and Tooth following behind. "Sandy's here, mate. He's going to help you sleep, 'kay?"

Jack shook his head, clinging to him even tighter. "I don't want to sleep," he pleaded, looking up with teary eyes. "I don't want to dream any more." His eyes widened as Sandy neared and he shook his head, pressing his face into warm fur once more. "Sandy, no..."

Taking his cheeks in his paws, he made Jack look up. "Jackie, you'll feel better, I promise."

The boy shook his head but Sandy was there and sprinkling sand in his eyes before he could duck again. He fell against Bunny, unconscious almost instantly. All the tension melted away and Bunny was able to lay him on the bed. The tears were still frozen on his cheeks but he didn't look scared or desperate anymore.

"Bunny, what is going on?" North asked. "We could hear his screams all the way in the Globe Room."

"That son-of-a-snake implanted a waking nightmare in Jack," Bunny snarled, pacing in front of the bed as Sandy weaved the frost child a new dream. "When I get my hands on him-ah!" He threw a punch at the wall. "This wasn't part of the agreement."

"We don't know that. Neither of them went into detail about their deal," North tried to sooth.

"Nick, he made the kid witness the destruction of my people from his point of view," Bunny nearly yelled, waving an arm at Jack. "In his mind Jack is Pitch and is ordering our deaths and basking in its glory. How is that right?" He growled low in his throat, the need to find Pitch and tear him to shreds all consuming. "You know what he's doing right? He's trying to terrify Jack so that he'll leave me."

"Wouldn't he make Jack scared of you then?" North tried to reason.

"Worse, he'll make Jack scared of himself."

North rubbed his forehead. "Pitch is just messing with the two of you. You know how his is, he doesn't have the power he once had. He can not destroy worlds any more, just spread bad dreams and fear."

Bunny's fur bristled at that. "This is not just a bad dream. Sandy, tell him. This is serious."

Sandy looked between than back at Jack now sleeping peacefully. He created a few symbols, asking if he should remove the memory of the nightmare completely.

North nodded. "Yes, yes, it best he not remember that. The child has enough bad memories without tacking on Pitch's." They both look to Bunny who only gave a curt nod.

The Guardian of Dreams got to work, rifling through Jack's nightmares and memories, removing whatever was implanted by Pitch and soothing over those too painful for any child to deal with on their own. There was a lot of horrors the boy had witnessed, not just the wars and tragedies of North America but also other countries he had visited over the centuries while spreading winter to the world. Sadly those memories were all Jack's and could not be removed or altered but he soothed them, pushing them down where they we manageable. It took longer than Sandy expected and by the time he was done it was late and he had to get back to his duties.

North sat next to the bed as Bunny paced. "He will be fine, Bunny," he assured but the Pooka wasn't listening. All that Bunny could think of is the horror the love of his life had been forced to endure and how he was going to do to stop Pitch from doing it again. Sighing, North sat back and kept watched over the child he considered his son and his best friend. It was going to be a long night.

________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17   
________________________________________

North was never so happy Sandy had given him a bag of dreamsand. He'd had it for many years, barely ever using it but when Bunny wouldn't calm down and continued uttering bodily threats in gory details about what he was going to do to Pitch when he got his hands on him, North had had enough. He went to his room to retrieve the sand, knowing that despite his anger Bunny would not leave the child alone, especially after such a horrid nightmare. Bunny only gave him a grunt when he returned so was not expecting the fist full of sand that was thrown in his face when he made his nest turn. He gave a barely audible curse as he collapsed against his friend and North caught him with ease. He laid his friend next to Jack and prayed that the two got some rest because he wouldn't be.

For more times than he cared, he posted Yetis at Jack's door but this time it was to keep Bunny from taking off should he awaken. He invoked a spell to keep Bunny from opening any rabbit holes until he returned. Once he was sure everything was set he took one of his magic globes and opened a portal to the Jack's pond, the closest point he knew to Pitch's underground lair - or palace as Jack had become fond of calling it.

"I was expecting the Pooka," Pitch laughed the moment the portal closed.

It took great restraint not to unsheath his sabers as he turned to face the dark spirit who seemed engrossed in grooming his favourite Nightmare. He didn't look threatening at the moment but as North had learned over the years looks could be deceiving. With the New Moon Pitch was far more powerful than when the Moon was full. "We need to speak," he said, his large arms folded over his chest.

"Oh? And what might that be about?" Pitch asked, not looking up as he ran a brush through the mare's mane. "Tell me North, do you think Jack would enjoy learning how to ride a horse?"

Raising a brow, North eyed the black sand horse. "Most likely but that is not why I'm here and you know that."

"Do I?" Pitch looked up with a small smile. "Oh, I see, Aster didn't like the nightmare I sent home with Jack. My sincerest apologies but my grandson was quite interested in learning about my past I thought he might enjoy reliving one of my greatest conquests. If the Pooka was hurt by it, it is not my fault."

North's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It was a waking nightmare, Pitch, those are more traumatizing than dream you could taint. Are you trying to destroy their relationship?"

"And if I were than what?"

"Don't you want to see your grandson happy?"

Pitch turned back to grooming his pet. "I want him at my side." He paused on a down stroke. "Fine, no more waking nightmares however when I return him it will be during one of my design and Sandy can not touch him until morning."

"No. We agreed to twenty-four hours. Whatever nightmares you give him are to be done during that period or the deals off." He placed one hand on the hilt of a sword, ready to make Pitch see his way of thinking if need be.

"Then kiss your Pooka good-bye," Pitch said simply. He sighed and looked back at North, not bothered by the weapon. "You're not as young as you use to be, North. Do you really think you can take me on by yourself?" The brush turned by into black sand as he mounted the mare. "I'm feeling genuinely this day, I'll tell you what, we'll continued with our original arrangements but I get to delve into your mind the night after I return Jack. I don't think that's asking too much, do you?" He stroked Onyx's mane. "That way Jack has no waking nightmares and Aster can continue courting him." He rode up to North, his smile growing at North's anger. "Come now, old friend, Jack is practically your son. Don't you want to see him happy?"

Grinding his teeth in anger but knowing Pitch had the upper hand he gave a nod. "Fine, my dreams the night after you return Jack."

"Excellent," Pitch chirped, extending a hand to shake on it.

North grabbed it and almost yanked him off the horse. "However, hurt Jack or Aster and I will be your worst nightmare. I may not be young any more but I do have an arsenal of Yetis and magic at my command, and the other Guardians have no issues beating so far into the shadows you'll never want to come out, da? Both Sandy and Bunny still have bones to pick with you."

Amber eyes grew wide for a brief second before Pitch pulled his arm free. He glared at North before taking to the air with the Nightmare. North watched him go before sighing. Perfect, now his nightmares will help empower his greatest enemy. He needed to check his spell books, there had to be a way to put a stop to this. Last thing the Guardians needed was for the Nightmare King to make another grab at power and with two out of five Guardians to feed off of that could become a reality.

. . .

The next few weeks passed without incident. Jack was back to his happy, bubbly self, spreading the last bit of winter before Spring took a firm hold and helping Bunny with Easter preparations. It was as if nothing had happened. He knew about the death of the Pookas and that Bunnymund was the last of his kind but the details were fuzzy at best and Bunny decided he preferred it that way. When it came time for Jack to visit with Pitch Bunny stayed at the Warren after making sure to give Jack a good send off. They had yet to mate, Bunny wanting to take it slow but there was a lot of teasing and rutting and Jack would happily sport a few bite marks and bruises that he would only keep covered when performing his duties but otherwise was proud to display them, especially whenever Pitch was around. He teased the Nightmare King almost as much as Bunny but in a far more childish way.

For the most part Pitch kept to his word. There were no more waking nightmares and Jack even seemed happy when he returned and would go on for hours about whatever new thing he had learned or someplace Pitch had taken him, but his favourite were the nightmare sand creatures. Sure enough Pitch had taught him how to ride one of the Nightmares. Strangely, Pitch had become part of their little family no matter how much the rest of the Guardians disapproved of it, not that any of them would say that to Jack. He was far too happy and when Sandy would delve in his mind while he slept he would find next to no tracing of a nightmare, as if Pitch had removed it after extracting the fear he so desired. There were times when Jack would get Pitch to stay just a little longer to explain about some adventure they had in another country when the words were too hard to pronounce - the kid could speak almost a dozen languages due to all the countries he brought winter to but he still had trouble with those closer to the equator, places Pitch liked to visit. And Pitch would do it simply because it made Jack happy.

It was after Easter when the busy holiday season had calmed down that North announced they needed to take a family vacation. Unlike Jack, North's nightmares were left for him to deal with on his own. He never told the others about his deal with Pitch, just assured Bunny that Jack would no longer have waking nightmares. They were nasty and horrifying and so realistic that it would take a few days for him to recover enough not to be jumping at every sound, which was hard when living with hard-working Yetis and elves that tended to cause as much, if not more, mischief than Jack Frost. One particular session had brought him to the breaking point and made the need to get away all the more apparent.

He couldn't recall the nightmare, he never could, just the panic and fear that would cling to him for days. He remembered twisting and turning, cursing in his sleep and then someone calling his name. Small hands had shook him and he had awaken in a panic, a dagger in hand and pressed to the throat of the one trying to pull him from the nightmare. It was Jack's large frightened eyes that greeted him, his hands wrapped around North's forearm right over the Nice tattoo. There was a small trickle of blood spilling down his pull throat. The boy didn't say anything, just stared at him in such fear that North felt his heart clinch. He pulled the blade away, fearful of the damage he may have caused, physical and mentally to his young friend. He was relieved to see he had only nicked Jack but he could still see the fear in his eyes.

"Jack..." he breathed, tossing the blade aside to draw the boy into his arms and hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry, son. I thought...I never meant to hurt you."

Slowly the child hugged him back. "It's okay," he said but his voice was incredibly small and his body shook ever so slightly. "Nightmare?" he asked when the shaking subsided.

North could not lie, he promised Jack a long time ago he would not. "Yes, but I'm alright."

"Do you need someone to sleep with you?" Jack offered innocently and it reminded North of Jack's first few months at Santoff Claussen when he would have a hard time sleeping and adjusting to having a home. He would sleep in the rafters or crawl into bed with North when the sounds of the workshop would suddenly awaken him, the odd noises frightening at first.

Giving Jack a squeeze he smiled at his adopted son. "If you wish."

Jack smiled, the small cut to his throat forgotten as he settled onto the oversized bed. "Better than sleeping with a knife under your pillow," he teased but there was real concern in his eyes as he snuggled into the fluffy pillows, lying on top of the comforters so he didn't chill North. For the longest time he just watched the older man until finally sleep took hold of North and he fell asleep under Jack's protective gaze. It was role reversal, Jack protecting North from nightmares neither could control while his long fingers, although small compared to North's, stroked his hair much as his elder had done with him many nights. It made North smile to see the strength and caring the boy had. Only when North was sound asleep did Jack relax enough to allow himself to sleep.

That was how Bunny had found them when he came to fetch Jack the next day and when he found out the cause, at first thinking Jack had been the one to have a nightmare, he had grown even more concerned. North rarely had nightmares as far as he knew and the fact that Jack could have been hurt far worse than a little nick left a bitter taste in his mouth.

North waved his friend's concern away. "Over stressed," he explained, saying he was having trouble with a new toy design and it was getting the better of him.

Neither Jack nor Bunny believed him but when North dismissed the whole incident and thanked Jack for being his protector that night - although it wasn't really necessary in his opinion - they dropped the subject. North could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be. Instead of dealing with the problem he declared they would take a mini-vacation, just a few days away so they could revitalize and gather their thoughts. Some place that was different from the same old walls and landscape, and the Warren was out of the question, North wanted some place away from all things Guardian - although he would never give up his duties. All the Guardians were invited and there was much debate on where they would go, everyone having a different thought and of course it could not interfere with Sandy and Tooth's duties. Jack was the only one who sat silently and had no opinion. Every place he liked was usually too cold and not much fun during the warm months. In the end they agreed on Hawaii with, surprising enough perked Jack's interest. He had never been to the island but heard a lot about it from Claude and Caleb, so despite the tropical weather he agreed.

The date was set, two days after Jack returned from his visit with Pitch so that he had time to recover and North could - hopefully - push through his nightmare before taking some much needed R&R. Two nights were agreed upon so that no one got too far behind on work. The problem was no one thought to tell Pitch.

When he came to retrieve Jack it was to chaos. Jack wasn't ready, instead hanging over North's shoulder, being teased for causing chaos amongst the Yetis. There was a lot laughter and each time Jack tried to escape North would shuffle him down his shoulder until the boy was almost upside-down and Tooth would cry out, fussing over Jack's dangling in such a position and try to haul him up only to have the large man moved Jack away and out of her reach than have Bunny come at them from the other, trying to snatch Jack away, all the while the child was laughing his fool head off as he wiggled and threw snowballs at the back of his friend's head.

"North, you're going to step on him if you drop him!" Tooth cried, again trying to grab Jack when North had him only by the ankle. "Seriously, you're worse than a child some days!"

Bunny shook his head. "What do you expect from a man who plays with toys all day? And you wonder why every one thinks they're father and son."

Sandy was silently laughing and was the first to notice Pitch, but rather than shoot him a dirty look he waved. Pitch's face fell and the plans he had for Jack unravelled. The boy had forgotten all about him as he goofed around with his family. No, this wasn't right, this was his day with Jack and it was already past midnight. Yet he stayed silent, watching as North hauled Jack back up by the ankle until his belly was on his shoulder and the boy began kicking his legs again as he tried to push himself up. The pure joy on both their faces enraged Pitch. Even with the nightmares they both suffered they still could laugh and joke around, as if all Pitch's hard work was for nothing. How dare they? Jack was his, this was his night and he would have his child, now.

"Enough!" he suddenly snapped and the Guardians looked up, as if just noticing him. "How dare you?" he began, his anger growing. "We had a deal. Jack was to be ready to leave precisely at midnight and now it's nearly ten minutes past. I do have plans for him."

"Oops," Jack muttered, pushing off North and hopping to the floor. "It's my fault," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were just goofing around and lost track of time."

"I don't care about excuses, Jackson. I except you to be ready when I come," Pitch said, his voice dark and with a hint of danger. He grabbed the pack sack off the sofa and stormed toward the nearest shadow. He stopped before entering it and waited for Jack as he kissed Bunny good-bye. "Now Frost."

Jack only laughed, not taking the Nightmare King eer to heart. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love ya, Bunny." He waved good-bye and headed to Pitch, a happy smile and laugh upon his lips.

Pitch watched him as the shadows, now used to Jack travelling through them, enveloped him. He waited a moment longer before following him. "He won't be needing these anymore, North," he said darkly as he too melted into the shadows.

The Guardians stood in shock as the two magic globes North had given Jack rolled along the hard wood floor to come to a stop at their creator's feet. He knelt down to scoop them up before staring back at the empty shadows. "No..." he whispered in fear. There was only one reason Pitch would deprive Jack of the globes and it wasn't good. Jack was now truly trapped with the Nightmare King.

________________________________________  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18   
________________________________________

 

Jack was still bouncing around when they emerged from the shadows and it was only the sight of the ancient city that made him pause in a mix of wonder and disbelief. "Istanbul? Yes!" He fist pumped and did a little victory dance on top of a stone wall. "Sandy owes me ten bucks! I told him you'd bring me here soon. Not that I've never been here before or anything it's just one of those ancient creepy cities that you'd like."

Pitch looked up at him in mild amusement. The child was easily entertained and happily looked over the vast city with its mix or new and old buildings that searched as far as the eye could see. They stood in an ancient cemetery with towering monuments and large stone walls. Even without his staff the boy had no trouble mounting the wall and leaping to a nearby tree to get higher. He had yet to learn how the control his powers without that silly stick of his.

The cool air blew around them, wrapping around Jack as if a second skin and he smiled all the more. Pitch let himself smile as well. He couldn't have planned a more perfect night if he tried. The Moon was waning, only a thin crescent that was hidden by thick clouds that hinted toward rain. Jack didn't seem to notice or care, his bright eyes only interested in the bright lights in the distance.

"Have you ever visited the Hagia Sophia?" Pitch asked, drawing the boy's attention to him.

Jack's brows furrowed. "Isn't that a museum or something?"

"Yes, a museum," Pitch chastised with a roll of his eyes. The child had no culture, something that was in great need of correction. "It's existed since the Dark Ages and has served numerous functions."

"Oh." He gave a shrug and sat back on a large branch. "I thought we might explore some of the old castles. You know, see if we can find Dracula or a werewolf?"

Pitch gave a snort of disdain. "Perhaps another time. Come." He held out a hand to Jack and with a groan of dismay Jack jumped down. "A museum? Where's the fun in that?"

"Culture, my boy. It's time you had a little culture in your life."

Jack laughed at that. "You sound like Bunny! He's always trying to drag me to the ROM and other museums. I don't see the fascination."

"Children," the Nightmare King grumbled as he took the boy by the arm. In truth he had planned on touring the ancient castles with Jack. There were many old spirits haunting them and it would be simple to conjure up a frightening nightmare there but now that he had decided to keep his grandson they needed a place where the Guardians wouldn't think to look, at least not right away. For now Jack didn't need to know that particular detail.

"You'll be interested to know that the Hagia Sophia is older than many of those castles and probably far more haunted," he explained to Jack as they walked the short distance to the ancient building. He didn't bother with the city's history of war, the boy knew far too much about war.

"Really?" Jack asked, his disappointment fading.

Pitch gave a nod. "Orthodox Cathedral, then Catholic and most recently a mosque before converting to a museum in 1935. But it has seen its fair share of battle and death. Quite beautiful though, reminds me of the Lunanoff structures of my youth."

At this time in the early morning there was no one around except security guards and Pitch took great delight in frightening one when he pushed the doors open. Being an adult the man couldn't see either Pitch or Jack and instantly thought he was in the presence of ghosts when he could explain the doors opening and closing for no reason. He gave a small cry and fled to, Pitch assumed, the guard station. Pitch sent a few Shadow Men after him for good measure, delighting in his fear. Jack gave a small giggle before his eyes suddenly lit up at the museum's vaulted ceiling and central dome with beautiful engravings and mosaics. He gave a low whispered as he began wondering around and inspecting everything he could. Pitch grinned. Just by the look on Jack's face he knew he had the boy hooked, for the next few hours the child would be completely enthralled by all he saw. Soon enough he had his sketch book out and was trying to draw it all.

. . .

"You must have put something in the bag to track him," Bunny almost yelled at North, panic filling his voice. "Pitch wouldn't be fool enough to take him to his lair right away, not if he's planning on keeping him, he'd know that's the first place we'd look." He pulled his ears and the fur on his head and Sandy was tempted to throw a ball of dreamsand at the Pooka just to get him to calm down. Tooth and North weren't in much better shape but hid it better.

Tooth was wringing her hands together as she floated by North who was looking over the globe, searching for the small tell-tale blue light that would show them where Jack was. The problem was now that he had believers with similar blue lights it was hard to pin point his, especially in the Northern Hemisphere. Jack could be anywhere. Tooth flew up to the top, searching the countries not easily seen from the ground.

"No, nope, not Canada. Wow, he's got a lot of Believers in Ontario. Oh! No...that's not his. We should really put a light on here for Pitch, maybe a little black one," she said, speaking almost a mile a minute. She swooped around, looking at Northern Russia and Scotland."

North snorted. "Light for Nightmare King...not on my globe." He folded his arms across his massive chest, his eyes searching every light. He didn't notice the Moon hanging above the skylight, it's moonbeams, not nearly as strong as when the Moon was full, flying down to them.

Sandy looked up, his eyes widening at the sudden appearance of their old friend. He started waving his arms at the others, first Bunny who could stop pacing and cursing. No use right now, then Tooth who only shook her head and continued her search until finally, fed up, he yanked on North's pants but even that didn't work. Frustrated, he floated up until up until he and North were face to face, shocking the large man into paying attention.

North took a step back and raised a questioning brow. "Did you find the light, Sandy?" he asked, surprised by the golden man's sudden appearance.

Sandy pointed to the skylight, drawing his attention to the Moon.

Blinking, North looked up. "Manny, he breathed in sudden relief. "Please tell us you know where Pitch took Jackson." The use of Jack's full name only showed North's fear.

Bunny hopped over, his eyes also on the crescent Moon above them, his fear evident.

A moonbeam shone down on the globe, narrowing down to a point as it moved along the huge device until it came to Europe marking the country of their destination.

"Turkey?" North asked in surprise.

"Why there?" asked Tooth in confusion.

Bunny seemed utterly lost, unable to process the significance of the country.

Sandy lit up, an exclamation mark over his head. Grabbing North's shirt he tugged him toward the sleigh garage. Tooth and Bunny followed without argument. It was obvious Sandy had a good idea where Pitch and Jack were.

. . .

Dusty sunlight was starting to shine in the painted windows. Pitch frowned at it but was not as worried as he would be if the building had regular windows. The fact that it was foggy outside helped and he didn't need to hide in the shadows. Jack was inspecting a tomb situating near a far wall with faded etchings. He sat on his knees, a sheet of paper pressed against the stone and flat piece of charcoal in the other hand busily rubbing it on the paper to create a copy of the etchings. The child had been doing quite a bit of that while they conversed. He didn't notice the rising sun and had forgotten about any ghosts theat supposedly haunted the place, just gushed over how much Bunny would get a kick out of the rubbings. It was making Pitch more irritable than normal. He was honestly getting sick and tired of hearing about the Guardians. It was time to break that bond he had to them and make him his own.

He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as the boy set aside the sheet of paper the grab another. Pausing, Jack looked up with a smile, not quite understanding why he was being stopped until he looked at the lightened windows.

"Oh, it's time already?" he asked, assuming Pitch was about to put him under and initiate a nightmare. He quickly shove his art into his bag then wiped off his hands on his jeans. "So are we doing this here or at the palace?"

Pitch studied him for a moment. So innocent, so trusting and so utterly clueless. Such a sweet child and now, finally he would be his. "Here is good enough." He knelt before Jack, cupping his cheeks in both hands. Jack would make a beautiful Fearling Prince. He had taken great consideration in the spell needed, one that would allow Jack to keep all his powers and childishness but make him loyal only to the King of Nightmares. He had hoped to avoid it but after seeing his devotion to the Guardians, the sheer love he gave them that Pitch would never have, he couldn't take it any more. Why should the Guardian have what was rightfully his? "This may hurt a bit," he cautioned. Nightmare sand snaked up his fingers and brushed against Jack's pale cheek.

"Hurt?" Being put to sleep had never hurt before why would it now? He inhaled sharply when the sand did not brush across his eyes but rather slid into his mouth, accidentally sucking it in. He coughed and tried to shake his head to free himself. Pitch held on all the tighter as more sand poured over the boy's flesh. Jack shut his mouth trying to stop the sand from entering him but it flooded his nose and ears making him feel as if he was trapped under water, as if he was drowning again. His hands grasped Pitch's wrists, tugging on them desperately as his throat and chest began to burn.

"Just a little longer, Jack," Pitch soothed. One hand moved from Jack's cheek to his throat, pressing his thumb in the hollow in the hopes of making the boy gasp for breath. It worked, Jack gasped, inhaling more of the sand. He could already see the beginning of the change despite how much the child struggled and fought against it. "You doing very well, my boy. Soon nothing will separate us."

"No!" Jack managed with a sob. The temperature dropped all around them and the doors banged opened, the wind suddenly howling all around them. That same power that came to him when he fell in the pond only a few months early filled Jack again, freezing the nightmare sand as it raced through Jack's body and to the hands digging into Pitch's wrists. "Stop!"

Pitch fought to keep a hold of him. He dug his fingers into soft flesh, spilling blood. Nightmare sand dug its way into the shallow cuts, burning their way into Jack even as frost and ice raced to stop them. Jack's magic countered attacked, freezing Pitch's fingers and spreading up his arms until the Nightmare King had no choice but to let go or be frozen solid. He finally did, a smirk in place as he watched his sand change Jack. White hair darkening as he hugged himself, his body fighting against the dark magic and coating itself in ice. His screams of agony only drew the shadow and nightmare beings and they swirled around him as if waiting to greet their new young master.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled as he and the Guardians charged in, weapons drawn and ready to take on Pitch's nightmares.

"You're too late, Guardians," Pitch crowed, waving his arms at his soon to be Fearling Prince. "My grandson will not be returning home with you this time."

North cursed, both swords drawn. "We had a deal, Pitch. You swore no harm with come to Jack."

"And none shall." He grinned. "It's just a little nightmare."

Sandy already had his sand whips out and were making short work of the nightmare sand as Tooth swooped, trying to get to Jack along with Bunny. Pitch only laughed at their efforts. "Such limited space and so many shadows," he taunted as Tooth was taken to the ground by the darkness. It pinned her to the ground and Bunny was torn between helping her and reaching his mate who was still screaming. "Oh the choices, heh Bunny. Help the fairy or your lover. Best choose quickly."

"Bunny, go, get Jack," Tooth urged, trying to wiggle her arms free. "Go!"

Pitch tsked. "Oh sweet. Don't think I've forgotten about you, North." Nightmares slammed into North, throwing him across the room and crushing a stone tomb. "I take it none of you thought this out before charging in. Pity, I was looking for more of a fight. I so wanted to test my grandson's power against you. Oh well."

Chains of nightmare sand pinned both North and Tooth down, not allowing either to grasp their weapons. They both struggled but it only made the chains tightened. North cursed, continuing to struggle regardless of the pain.

Sandy was torn. He was trapped in the middle, lashing out of the nightmare creatures and trying to decide who to help first but as he took down one beast two more appeared. He was surrounded on all sides and they were moving in closer.

"Isn't this simply delicious, Aster?" Pitch asked, walking past the Guardians with his hands clasped behind his back. "I wasn't expecting you and you're friends finding us so quickly. I should have known Lunanoff would lead you here but I can't complain." He ducked as a boomerang wiped past his head.

Bunny stood between him and Jack and caught his weapon on its return. He held on of his egg bombs, reading to throw it at the Nightmare King when he felt the shadows grasp his legs, holding him in place as it moved up his body. He snarled, swiping at them with his claws but it was no use. Soon his arms were snagged and bond to his sides.

Pitch grabbed his chin and, with the use of the shadows, spun the Pooka around to face Jack. The boy was curled in on himself, his hands covering his ears as he screamed in agony, his once white hair now stained black. "Isn't he beautiful, Aster? My grandson will make the most powerful Fearling in history and not even Lunanoff can stop me now. I should have done this months ago."

"Let him go, Pitch," Bunny growled but there was real fear in his voice. The boy before him was no longer his Jack but a shadow of him. A broken creature that held no joy.

"Don't you want to know why I waited so long?" he teased, his lips next to Bunny's long ears. "I wanted his guard down. It was so easy to entice him with stories of the Golden Age, make him like and trust me. I was going to take him eventually, a few more months perhaps. I wanted to wait until you finally mated with him, as disgusting as the thought is. But I've been watching the way you been courting him, those stupid Pooka traditions, but I see the way you look at each other, the way you touch each other. This is going to be so much better than I thought."

Bunny struggled, trying to yank his face free. "He's your grandson. Why are you doing this?"

"You just said it. He's my grandson and I will do as I please with him." He laughed. "Oh, look, I think he's ready. Jack, come here, son."

Jack had stopped screaming and the entire building silent, as if holding its breath. He blinked as he unfolded himself and stood. Once bright blue eyes were now a deep amber. Snowy white hair was inky black and skin almost grey. He look like a younger version of Pitch.

"No..." Bunny moaned, his heart breaking at the sight. "Please MiM, no."

Pitch pressed his face against his cheek. "Isn't he simply breath-taking? Not so innocent and pure any more. Has Sandy ever told you what he dreams of when not having nightmares? I'm tempted to let them happen just so he can have one last good memory of you before I gut each one of you. What do you think? Someone has to take that last piece of innocence, either you can take his virginity or I can."

"You sick - uhm!" Nightmare sand covered his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I thought I was being generous, but I see I underestimated your love for him." Pitch left him to stand next to Jack. His hand went on the boy's slim shoulder as he leaned in close and placed a chastised kiss on his temple. "It's time we reunite that last Pooka with the rest of his kind. You may have the honour."

Bunny's eyes grew fearful as a long blade of ice formed in Jack's left hand. The winter sprite stepped past Pitch toward the Pooka, his eyes dull and without expression.

"You might want to give him a kiss good-bye," Pitch cackled, letting the sand fall away from Bunny's mouth.

The moment his mouth was fear Bunny found himself lost for words. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he still wanted to do, he wasn't ready to die, night yet, not like this. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jack, hold him close and protect him as he promised so long ago. But he failed Jack, he had failed to protect him from Pitch on more than one occasion. He was a terrible Guardian. As he watched Jack approach him, blade aimed at his heart he tried to find the words to express how sorry he was.

"I love you, Snowflake," he whispered as Jack pressed his lips to his, an arm wrapping around his neck and he felt the tip of the blade dig into his flesh. He winced in pain but brushed forward, putting all the emotions and words he couldn't say into that last kiss. A groan escaped him as the pain grew the deeper the blade went. He heard the other Guardians yell, pleading for him life but all that mattered to Bunny was the being he loved kissing him one last time.

The wind howled all around them as the temperature grew colder and snow suddenly fell, circling around them and it felt as if they were in their own world. A choked cry came from Jack and he began to shake. "No," he whispered against Bunny's lips. The blade was suddenly gone, melted into water and a cool hand covered the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as the wind whipped around them. "No!" he cried out, his emotions reflected in the sudden storm and lashing out at all around them.

Amber eyes bled back to blue as Jack's form seemed to change to the ice one he held after falling into his pond. The howl of the wind turned to an enraged scream and shattered the windows and ancient ceramics. The building groaned and shook, threatening to collapse as Jack's emotions got the best of him.

"No!" Pitch yelled in rage. "Jackson, stop!"

But the pressure in Jack only grew as did the storm, now encompassing not only Istanbul but spreading outward to the rest of the country and further. "Leave us alone!" he screamed, a wave of winter magic slamming into Pitch and sending him back to the shadows.

Even with the Nightmare King banished Jack's emotions didn't calm. The Guardians, now free, fought the winter storm to get to him but it was as if the child had erected a shield of ice and snow around him and Bunny. He held the Pooka to him, crying into his grey fur as his icy hand continued to put pressure on the wound, but the mix of blood lose and extreme cold had sucked the last of Bunny's strength from him. Jack knelt on the ground rocking back and forth as he clung to him.

"It's just another nightmare," he told himself, his face against Bunny's head. "It's just another nightmare. I'm going to wake up and you'll be fine. Everything'll be fine."

________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19   
________________________________________

Jack stormed into his room. His emotions were in turmoil, almost to the point of being uncontrollable. Everywhere he went the temperature would dropped to the point that frost and ice coated everything around him. It was so bad that North had to kick him out of the infirmary while he and several Yetis worked on Bunny. The Pooka was alive but only barely. Jack had almost kill. He, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun had nearly driven a dagger into his mate's heart. North assured him the damage wasn't that bad, that Bunny would heal from it but it didn't matter. Because of him Bunny was laying in a coma and no body knew when or even if he would wake up. It was his fault, he had trusted Pitch, he had let himself believe that Pitch wasn't so bad, that they could be a family. It was a lie, it was all a lie and he fell for it.

With a cry he smashed his fist into the mirror above his dresser. The sharp pain did nothing to ebb his rage. With a swipe of his arm he knocked everything off the dresser, the treasures he had collected since moving to Santoff Claussen as well as knickknacks his friends had given him. Decorative globes smashed on the floor, the small shards of glass cutting into his bare feet. He didn't care. Despite his slight frame his anger gave him strength. He knocked over a heavy oak book shelf, scattering the books he had borrowed from North's vast library or from Jamie.

 

His chest heaved as he stared at what he done but none of it mattered because the one being he wanted to destroy with all his heart was not in reach and North had made Phil lock up his staff in the weapons vault where he couldn't get to it. He wanted Pitch to pay for tricking him, for making him think that maybe, just maybe, he loved him and cared about and wanted to spend time with him.

Tears clouded his vision the more he thought about the shade. Grandparents were supposed to love their grandchildren, they were supposed to teach them what their parents couldn't and for months now that's exactly what he thought Pitch was doing. He had been so wrong. Three centuries of supposedly watching over him and for what? What?!

He glared at his desk when one of his sketch books sat, the one he had used up only a week ago before Bunny had given him a new one. He snatched it up, opening it to the middle where he had drawn a number of sketches of Pitch, imagining him as his once was, General Pitchiner. He tore them out, shredding them to tiny pieces. He destroyed everything Pitch gave him, anything that remotely reminded him of the Nightmare King until he came across a painting. His chest squeezed as he held it up. He had spent the last week working on it. It was supposed to be a gift, the remind Pitch of who he used to be and what he could be again if only he shut out the whispers from the shadow creatures. It was when they became unruly that Pitch usually became an ass. He traced his fingers over the former general in his gold armor, sword drawn as his white steed reared up as if charging into battle. He had pain stakingly studied Pitch's Nightmares as well as regular horses to get it just right as well as pulled every tomb he could find on the golden age to perfect the armour. He was going to give it to Pitch the next time he went to the palace, after North taught him how to carve a frame. They were going to start right after their vacation. Now that was destroyed too.

With a cry he slashed it with an ice crystal, never wanting to see the god awful thing again. He screamed in rage, collapsing in on himself as the grief finally became too much. How did it come to this? How had he let himself be taken in so far by Pitch. He screamed and cried until he found himself cradled in North's large arms, his head pressed to a warm chest and then uncontrollable, heart wrenching sobs took over and he clung the Guardian of Wonder.

North didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he knew. Pitch Black had done the one thing Jack's centuries of solitude had not, he broke Jack Frost.

. . .

Pitch was intent on getting his hands on Jack. He wasn't deterred by the child's outburst, only more determined to control that power and ensure that Jack was where he rightfully belonged at his side. The Guardians had made the boy soft, he would never meet his full potential staying with them. This time he wouldn't wait and entertain the boy, he'd take him, change him - just enough for the boy to see things his way - and once his ties to the Guardians and MiM were cut he would show the child his complete adoration. Jack would want for nothing. He would be adored and loved and the children would all believe in him. Together they would rule the Earth and...

Broken sobs greeted him when he arrived in the shadows of Jack's room. It was the most pitiful sound he had ever heard and he had bore witness to countless tragedies. Yet this tugged at something inside him. He froze in the shadows as he realized the sounds came from Jack. So the Pooka had died, he felt a small burst of glee but it was quickly squashed by the sheer pain in Jack's sobs. Why did it hurt so much to hear the boy cry? For the first time he took in the destruction of the child's room. Glass and debris were everywhere. It looked as if a hurricane had torn through the room, nothing was spared. It gave him pause. Ice coated everything making the room look far more uninviting than even the vast winter tundra just outside the window.

He stared out from the darkness, taking in all in but he felt no joy, no mirth or glee when his gaze finally found Jack's small form huddled in North's large arms, shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed. North held him close, whispering soothing words to him as he stroked the boy's back. For a moment North's gaze met with Pitch's but there was no hate or anger just pity and a deep sense of loss. At first Pitch assumed it was for the Pooka but quickly realized it was something deeper, something far worse than the death of a friend but that of one's spirit. Pitch was taken back. He had broken Jack's spirit by making him kill his lover. It was something he should have excepted. He should have cooed in triumph not coward with unexplainable fear and regret.

The urge to comfort the boy filled him. He went to take a step forward when he saw North tense and shake his head, silently warning him to leave. Pitch felt what was left of his heart shatter. This wasn't suppose to happen. He never meant to hurt Jack. His anger and jealousy had clouded his mind, as it had so many times before. It made him destroy his own grandson. But he couldn't leave, couldn't take his eyes off the child held so protectively in his enemies arms.

The whisper of canvas under foot drew his attention to the floor where torn pages and a ripped painting littered the floor. He knew even before he gathered them up what they contained and the pain of it was worse than when Nightlight rammed his dagger of light into his heart centuries ago.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself before fleeing to the shadows. What had his stupid temper cost him this time?

. . .

When Jack had finally cried himself out he lay silently in North's arms, staring blankly at the destruction of his room, unmoving or comprehending, as if in a state of shock which given the circumstances was most likely. He refused to speak, or perhaps couldn't anymore, North was unsure. All he could do was comfort the child the best he knew how and sung to him an old melody in his native tongue. Whether it comforted Jack or not he had no clue but he continued, pointedly ignoring the amber eyes that watched them from the shadows. He would deal with Pitch later, for now he had more important matters to deal with, making sure Bunnymund survived and try to heal Jack's mind and spirit.

"Let's go see how Bunny's doing," he told Jack gently, earning a surprised look from Pitch as he lifted to child into his arms, cradling him against his chest. "I bet he's already awake and just itching to see you."

Jack didn't respond, didn't even seem to hear him. Nonetheless, North carried him to the infirmary, chattering away as if nothing was truly wrong and pray that the boy might answer him. It never happened. North was never so thankful to see Sandy had yet to leave. He laid Jack on a cot a few feet away from Bunny's still body and asked the dreamweaver to put the boy into a coma and give him some good healing dreams until he was stable enough to return to them. North fear that it could be quite some time before either Jack or Bunny awoke. Both Sandy and Tooth were reluctant to leave and teetered on whether or not the world's children could get along without them for a day or two, but with the moon wanning Sandy had to leave and soon enough Tooth had to go, too. Sandy made sure North had plenty of dreamsand to keep Pitch from interfering with either of his patients' dreams.

Even with the Yetis on guard, North did not sleep that night, nor the next, barely leaving either's bedside for more than a moment or two to releave himself or eat. The Yetis and elves ran the workshop without him, each checking in on him to make sure he at least ate. They would bring him food and drink, toy orders that required his signature and books to read, usually ones he knew that Jack enjoyed. He would read them out loud, hoping to maybe see a glimpse of a smile on either Jack's or Bunny's face. Those hopes were dashed as the days passed and nothing happened.

By the fourth day he could no longer keep his eyes open no matter how much coffee he drank or how many spells he cast. Thankfully Sandy returned and took over guarding the two as Tooth ushered him to his room and made him get some sleep. There were no nightmares, just a continuous pit of darkness that refused to go away. No amount of dreamsand would give him rest, not until he knew Bunny and Jack were alright and soon the Guardians were down to two. If Pitch made a grab at power now he would win with little opposition.

When he awoke two days later it was to an excited elf bouncing on his chest and Baby Tooth buzzing around his head. North moaned, paying them little mind and knocking the poor elf off of him as he rolled over. "Go away you silly things, I need rest," he murmured only to have Dingle yank on his beard with determination. He glared down at the elf with bleary eyes. "What? What is it?" he demanded before realization dawned on him.

Throwing off his covers he rushed to the infirmary, not stopping to change out of his night-shirt. He shoved the doors open and smiled when he saw Bunny propped up against a mound of pillows, his bandages removed as a Yeti probed and prodded at the healing wound. He gave North a weary smile has he neared the cot.

"Hey, where have you been?" the Pooka asked even if North's attire gave him away. "I was starting to get bored, everyone seems to be sleeping around here." He tilted his head toward Sandy who was floating next to Jack but sound asleep. "Where's Tooth?"

The Yeti tending to him grumbled something to North that made him smile. "Tooth fairy business, she'll be back soon"

"Ah," Bunny said in perfect understanding. Tooth came and left quickly, tending to her duties and fairies and returning at surprising speed. His gaze fell upon Jack and grew concerned. "Something's not right with Jack." He shifting under the Yeti's prodding hands and managed to slip off the bed. It took several seconds to get his footing, his legs were stiff from lack of use and his chest burned where the knife had gone in. Still, he waved off all offers of assistance and hobbled over to his love's cot where he sat down heavily. "Snowflake?" he called, running a paw along his cheek. "Jack, wake up, love."

Sandy awoke with a yawn and smiled at the two before waving a small hand and summoning back the dreamsand he used to keep the child in a coma. A few moments later Jack's eyes fluttered open, unfocused and hazy, but as Bunny came into focus they cleared and a small smile lifted his lips. "Aster," he breathed, his voice hoarse from days without use after so much screaming and crying. Tears shimmered in his lashes as his eyes searched Bunny's face and then he was in the Pooka's arms, babbling apologizes and sobbing once again.

Bunny held him, surprised by the boy's actions and touched more than he could ever express.

North smiled in relief and from a dark corner, completely hidden in shadow, a pair of amber-gold eyes smiled as well.

________________________________________  
Chapter 20: Chapter 20   
________________________________________

 

Something was wrong with him. Pitch knew this but couldn't quite understand it. He knew it was all due to Jack and he should be angry, furious even. The shadows whispered to him, demanding he simply storm Santoff Claussen and take back what was his. He was so close, Jack was almost his. Had he not tried to have the boy kill the Pooka than he would be at their side right now. He would be one with the shadows just like Pitch. It would be so easy, especially now that the child's spirit was broken. Pitch was tempted on many occasions to do just that but something always stopped him. His chest hurt and felt a deep sorrow each time he thought of the broken child. Never before had he felt that, not since becoming the Nightmare King, but before, when he was simply Kozmotis Pitchiner, he had these feelings.

He barely had any memories of his daughter, usually only the face of a little girl, younger than Jack and a deep sense of longing. Now he could remember her tears when her mother had died, taken by the Fearlings and the same torn sobs from her small form as he held her and promised to protect her. He remembered the first time she scrapped her knee and the day he had to break the news that he was leaving to guard the nightmare creatures on the prison planet. All those heartbreaking moments that now haunted him, just like Jack's torn soul.

Closing his eyes and tried to steady his hands and not crushed the canvas he was trying to mend. If Jack's broken spirit didn't undo him finding the destroyed painting had. It had taken several long minutes to fully understand what he was looking at when he first discovered it. It was in swirls of gold and white with splashes of black here and there. At first glance he had dismissed it as a picture of how Jack saw Sandy and he almost left it until he picked it up and look a better look and then looked at the shredded pages scattered across the floor. The images drawn and painted with such an eye for detail and filled with unbridled love and care were like a knife stabbing through his heart. Each one were of him, him as he once was, the general of a golden army, then as the Nightmare King. Some were obviously done while Jack was at the palace, when they sat in the library or kitchen or sitting room. They were detailed sketches of his face and his many different expressions, the way he stood when he was telling the child a story, hands clasped behind his back as if he were instructing a class. Others were of him riding Onyx or conjuring a nightmare creature. But it was the canvas he kept going back to. The sheer detail was outstanding, as if Jack had truly known him in his past life and he felt the need to repair it. It was tedious work to make sure everything lined up and sealed together properly. He was almost tempted to ask for help. He was used to destroying things, not repairing them. But he knew the painting was nothing compared to what he must do to repair the artist behind it.

So far nothing he tried worked. He had sent the boy peace offerings, things he knew Jack liked. He would leave a box of sweets on the child's bed and they would be thrown out without any more than a casual look. He left new stuffies on his pillows but they were ripped apart and stuffed in a garbage can. He tried flowers, they were fed to the reindeer. When he tried to speak to the boy, Jack would walk away without a word and a group of angry Yetis would suddenly appear. The child no longer smiled or laughed, he barely spoke even when around the Guardians and he never left Santoff Claussen unless Bunny took him to the Warren. North was beside himself with worry but he had turned Pitch away as well when he tried to talk. Pitch was alone and he suddenly very scared.

He didn't know what else to do. He even tried reaching out the Mother Nature, his own daughter who rarely spoke to him in the last few centuries after fleeing to South America when the North began developing far too much for her taste. She still traveled the world, ensuring all nature was in balance but her home had moved to the lush jungles sometime in the 1800s. But off all the spirits in the world, finding Seraphina was not an easy job, nor was she a happy spirit when she learned what had happened to his winter sprite.

She floated before Pitch, her lovely face nearly ashen as he explained what he had done. It surprised Pitch that MiM had not told her, after all Jack was their child. Surely she must have felt something of the child's emotions especially with the endless blizzard the North Pole had experienced since that awful day. She stared at him wide eyed, her long black hair flowing around her slim form.

"What do you mean you tried to turn him into a Fearling?" she finally asked, her usual sweet voice taking on the hard edge of winter. "Why on Earth would you even consider changing one of my children such an awful thing. Don't you have enough?"

"He's my grandson," he tried to explain but she would have none of it.

Her eyes glowed ferociously as nature itself twisted with rage much as his shadows usually did. Pitch took a step back. He had not come here to fight, especially with his own daughter.

"You gave up your right to me and those under my care when you destroyed our home and killed our people," she raged as vines shot out from all around Pitch, wrapping around him in a crushing hold. Usually he would escape to the shadows and taunt her for even attempting to capture him. The Fearlings screamed in his ear to retaliate. Instead he stood still, letting thrones bite into his skin as he faced his daughter. She swooped in close, her face inches from his. "You ripped apart everything I loved, destroyed entire worlds and now you try to take my son? Do you even have a heart left? Did you even care about the boy?"

"Yes!" he yelled and he knew the word were true. "I just...don't know what to do."

"You don't deserve him," she seethed. "Why Lunar even thinks you can be redeemed is beyond me." The vines tightened painfully around him and wrapped threateningly around his neck. "But I'll tell you this, hurt him again and I will bring down your palace and open it and you to the sun, and I will not weep until you are nothing but dust."

Pitch's face paled but before he could speak the vines dropped him and she was gone. "Seraphina! He called but it was no use and he turned to leave, pausing when her words came back to him. "What do you mean Lunar thinks I can be redeemed?" When no answer came he glanced up to the Moon shining up above, mysterious as always. Sighing he retreated to the shadows and went to Santoff Claussen, a place he found himself visiting far too often.

. . .

Santoff Claussen had become too quiet over the last few weeks. It was no longer filled with Jack's laughter or the chaos that normally followed him. The child walked around the old fortress, barely acknowledging the Yetis and ignored the elves completely. His staff, returned to him shortly after he awoke, was left in his room, utterly forgotten. He barely spoke unless spoken to or mumbled when he needed something. He had withdrawn from everyone, including Bunny. It was driving the Pooka nuts.

There were times when he would sit down with his mate and just try to talk to him and Jack would just stare at him, or more precisely his chest were the fur separately just a little the show the new scar. Sometimes he would just sit there and stare, sometimes give a little sniffle. Other time he would break down and push Bunny away when he tried to comfort him, either running to hide in his room or seek comfort from North who would pull in onto his lap and cradle him until the sobs sub-sided. No one else seemed able to comfort him. There was no joy or happiness left in the boy and certainly no hint of fun. His center was gone.

Then the gifts started appearing, sweets and toys and flowers, all of which were promptly destroyed with such malicious intent that the temperature in the building dropped to match what was outside. Through it all the North Pole was bombarded by winter storms, some worse than others depending on his mood. Now North had the Yetis and elves collecting them whenever they appeared, storing them away until Jack was in a better state of mind to deal with them. It helped but not enough.

At night Jack refused to sleep. While no nightmares haunted Jack or North any more, apparently the Nightmare King had decided to back away as well, the memory of nearly killing Bunny haunted him. He would wake up screaming, his heart racing and if Bunny wasn't with him he would run into North's room and either sleep with him or climb into the rafters above where he knew he was safe. He avoided shadows like they were the pledge and hated darkness.

Bunny had coaxed him into going to the Warren several times but the results were always the same and after having his home frozen three times he gave up on that idea. After nearly a month Bunny and North were at a loss as to what to do and if it weren't for a pair of amber eyes peering out from the shadows watching as the child curled into his favourite spot at the large window seat it might have continued that way. Bunny sent North a look before brushing his lips over Jack's forehead and promising to be back shortly. The child said nothing just traced a finger over the frosted window.

Sighing, Bunny tilted his head toward the shadows and gestured for Pitch to follow him. It was time he and the Nightmare King had a little chat.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 21: Chapter 21   
________________________________________

Bunny waited for Pitch in a quiet corner two floors down from the Globe Room. He wasn't sure what he would say to the Nightmare King, had not really stopped to consider it, his mind wrapped around the situation with Jack. He felt rage and hate toward, not for almost killing him but for using Jack the way he did. For making the child care for him, even love him and then tearing that all to shreds. For a while Bunny had almost thought the Boogeyman had changed, but he had been wrong, they had all been wrong.

When Pitch stepped out of the shadows only a few feet from him he reacted on instinct, a paw lashing out, claws extended and threw the dark spirit into the nearest wall before pouncing on him. He cocked his fist back as he grabbed Pitch by the throat with his other paw, his claws digging into flesh.

"Of all the stupid, self-center, selfish things to do!" he snarled, he face close to Pitch, lips pulled back over his teeth. His fur was on end and unbridled rage filling him as he thought of Jack nearly being turned into a Fearling. He might have been able to live with Jack like thought as long as he was still happy and playfully. He would've hated Pitch for it, hunted him down and demanded a cure, but this...this was so much worse. "Jack is broken! You stole his center! You ripped out his heart!" he hissed and when Pitch opened his mouth to defend himself Bunny smashed his fist into the shade's grey face. His fist stuck once, twice, three times before he caught himself, noticing North and the Yetis were suddenly there, leaving Jack alone. Jack was all alone... "Go to Jack!" he snapped and gave a low growl when North didn't automatically do as he said.

"Bunny..." North tried, raising a pacifying hand.

Bunny got lower, his hackles rising as his friend tried to take a step toward him. A deep growl rumbled through him. "GO. TO. JACK. NOW!"

Pitch pushed himself up as much as Bunny would allow, nodding at North.

The Russian hesitated only a moment longer before placing a hand on Phil's shoulder as he turned away. "Don't let him kill the shadow," he said sternly before heading back to the lift and returning to Jack.

North's chief of security grumbled warningly at Bunny. The Pooka growled back and for a moment he thought he might have to take down the large creatures. He was ready, he got down low, ready to pounce when a slim hand landed on his upper arm. He snarled, glaring down at Pitch. Shadows danced anxiously around the shade but Pitch hadn't moved, his eyes slightly wide and filled with pain but it was deeper than physical.

"You're right," Pitch said, causing Bunny's ears to shoot up and grip to slacken. "I was selfish and jealous. I thought he could replace my child. I wanted the family you Guardians developed so easily with Jack."

Bunny blinked, confused and then with a warning growl, leaned in to sniff the Nightmare King. He scented the air around him before sneezing at the distasteful scent of brimstone. Under that was the scent of fresh tropical plants.

"I take it you went to see Sera," he said lowly, releasing Pitch as he stepped back.

The dark spirit massaged his throat and nodded. "Yes."

The Pooka almost barked in laughter, noticing only now that Pitch spotted several deep scratches along his throat that weren't caused by his claws. "Looks like she throttled you good." He could actually picture Mother Nature strangling Pitch with her vines and smacking him around with the trees. Jack would be laughing his head off if he saw that...at least the old Jack would.

Pitch glared at him, looking put out, as if all this was beneath him and Bunny did laugh then. "Oh, I'm so happy my pain amuses you," the Nightmare King growled, picking himself up off the ground. He dusted his robes and tried fixing the collar to hide the bruises and scratches.

Bunny couldn't help smirking. "It does, it really does." He straightened, still angry but not so murderous. "For the Boogeyman you're terrible at creeping."

Pitch snorted. "I'll work on it." He folded his arms across his chest but his shoulders fell and he looked almost as fragile as Jack. "I should have left him alone. He told me over and over to leave him alone. I should have listened." He sighed. "He was better off not knowing I was watching over him."

"He would be fine if you learned to control your temper," Bunny countered. "You are the stupidest person I know and that's including the bloody elves." When Pitch only raised a brow, obviously offended but keeping his mouth shut - which must have been exceptionally difficult for him - he chuckled. "Jack loves you. He spent over 300 years on his own. Yeah, he didn't know you were there but you were and you comforted him when the rest of us ignored him, but you are a spoiled brat. Lonely or not what you did is unforgivable." He raised a paw when Pitch went to object. "Shut up before I knock you back on your ass. You're a bloody show pony. You hurt the kid, and not for the first time, and you except that giving him a bunch of gifts are going to get him to forgive you?"

"He's a child," Pitch reasoned, as if that made perfect sense.

"He also has a brain." His fists balled up again in annoyance. "You were a father once. Even after all these years you should still know better. Sera obviously didn't knock you around enough."

For a moment Pitch looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing without making a sound. "You were the one that pointed out what Jack went through, the horrors he witnessed with the wars and witch hunts. He went through all that and still smiled and joked and played pranks. He survived them because it didn't truly involve him. He bore witness not participated. His mind survived it because he could separate himself from it. He can't separate himself from this. You tried to make him murder someone he loves. He thought he killed me."

Pitch looked away. "Then kill me and be done with it."

The utter pain and sadness on the shade's face tugged at Bunny's heart but he kept his face stern. "No," he said firmly. "You're not getting out of it that easily. You're going spend the rest of your miserable life making this up to him. I don't care if you have to get on your knees and beg his forgiveness. You stole everything I loved, I won't let you do the same to your own grandchild. And if I need to contact Sera for a friendly game of bat the boogeyman I'm more than happy to do that."

The Nightmare King's face went blank. "How do you propose I make it up to him? Nothing I've done has worked."

Bunny fell silent. He really didn't know what Pitch could do to fix his relationship with Jack. He, himself was new in that aspect. Jack had been a rival for many years and even after becoming a Guardian it took months before they formed an actual friendship, not for lack of trying they just rubbed each other the wrong way. Then the whole incident with Jack painting his room and the child's fright that he had been hurt and all the hard work and dedication he put toward helping North clean him. It still took a long time to get to where they were now, no matter how fast the months flew by. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Things can't go back to what they were," he finally said, letting out a puff of air. "I shouldn't even let you near him but as much as it pains me to say it, Jackie needs you. Perhaps...come back tonight. I'll speak with North and we'll figure something out. I want you to understand something though, you're not taking him. There will be someone with you at all times while you visit him."

"That's not acceptable," Pitch growled, a hint of his arrogance returning. "He's my gr-" He gulped when Bunny got right in his face.

"He's my mate which puts him under my protection. If you so much as think of taking off with him you'll have not just me hunting your story ass but every spirit I know including your daughter. You'll have no place left to hide."

The Nightmare King looked suitably frightened and even his own Fearlings were starting to nip at him and tug at that fear, threatening to overwhelm him.

Bunny gave a nod, satisfied that the threat was taken seriously. "Tonight, eight o'clock, understand?"

Pitch gave a curt nod and then took to the shadows. Whether or not he returned to his lair Bunny did not care. He turned back to the two Yetis and gave a low growl as he passed. "I wasn't going to kill him," he grumbled. "Just rough him up a bit."

Phil said something in Yetish and fell into line behind him. Bunny rolled his eyes. Now he was going to have these two tailing him while he was at the workshop, just dandy.

Not much had changed when he returned to the Globe Room. Jack still sat at the window seat, his gaze focused on his frost drawing, not acknowledging his return. North had taken a seat closer to him, a saber strapped to his hip, as if ready for Pitch to try to make a grab for Jack. He looked up when Bunny returned, and sparing Jack one last worried glance, went to Bunny.

"Well?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper so Jack wouldn't hear.

Bunny looked to Jack before telling North what had transpired. The Russian nodded as the story progressed then shook his head. "I don't know, Aster. Jack has posttraumatic stress syndrome. If we expose him to Pitch..."

"The bastard's here almost every day as is trying to talk to him. It's either this or wait for him to have another temper tantrum and take the kid," Bunny explained. He sighed. "Nick, I don't know what else to do. At least this way we'll be here if he tries anything."

"Yes, but..." North turned to Jack, worry in his bright blue eyes. "What if it pushes him further away?"

"What if he never recovers?"

Running a hand through his hair, North sighed and nodded. "There will be set rules this time," he said finally. "They will not be alone at any time. Only an hour per visit, once a week. No nightmares, no shadows and if Jack tells him to leave it is to be immediate, da?"

"I have a few more conditions to add but yeah, sounds good," Bunny said. "Two Guardians and two guards at all times."

They set to work planning a binding contract that Pitch could not break, one that would protect Jack from any trick the Nightmare King might try. When Pitch came he was corner by the two Guardians and presented with the contract, one that was magically binding and unbreakable without penalty of death which they were both more than happy to enforce. Reluctantly, Pitch signed his name to it, but it took much persuasion. Only then was he allowed in the sitting room where Sandy and Tooth were now guarding Jack. The boy sat on the sofa next to Toothiana, his knees to his chest and head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. She glared at the Nightmare King as he strolled in, flanked by both North and Bunny, both armed to the teeth and ready for trouble. Sandy sat on his other side, rubbing Jack's shoulder, his expression hard when Pitch neared Jack. He only moved when Bunny asked for his seat back to cuddle next to his mate.

"Hey there, Snowflake, he's here," Bunny said gently, pressing his nose against Jack's temple.

Jack frowned, staring at his knees. "He shouldn't be here. I don't want him here."

"I know, love, but we have to work this out."

His face hardened, becoming stubborn as tears formed in his eyes. The temperature dropped. "No," he all but yelled as he pulled out of Tooth and Bunny's arms and got to his feet. "You guys chat, I'm going to my room."

"Jack..." Pitch tried, reaching for him as he stormed past but stopped himself when Sandy flew in between them, shaking his head. His shoulders fell as the door slammed closed. "This was a bad idea."

"No, screwing up in the first place was a bad idea," Tooth sneered, getting in Pitch's face, a small fleet of her mini-fairies chattering angrily at him. "Fixing it takes time."

Bunny headed toward the door. "I'll talk with him, you guys just.." He waved his hand, not quite sure what the others could do with the Nightmare King that wouldn't end in violence. He shrugged. "..chat?"

Catching up the Jack was easy, without his staff he walked everywhere now. He wrapped an arm around the boy's slim shoulders. "You've got to give this a chance, Jack," he said gently as they went into his room. "I know he's a bastard but-"

"Why?" Jack suddenly said, his voice stronger than it had been in weeks. "Why does this mean so much to you? Why can't things just go back to the way they were and we can kick his ass?"

"Is that what you want?" Bunny asked calmly, happy to see the boy was more lively than he had been in such a long time.

"Yes...no...I don't know. Why does it matter?" He glared at Bunny with the beginning of tears.

Bunny sighed, shutting the door behind him before leaning against it. "It matters because not all of us get a second chance."

Jack turned away, wiping at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. "A second chance for him to kill you, no thanks."

"It's not the first time he tried to kill me, Jack. It won't be the last."

A sharp gasp escaped the child as his back became ramrod straight. "Then why put me through this? What is so important?"

"'Cause like it or not he's a part of your family," he said gently, wrapping his arms around Jack from behind. "'Cause you'll never be happy if you don't move past this pain. I'm not asking you to forgive him, that's your choice but...I would give anything to see my grandfather again...too see any of my family just one more time."

Jack turned in his arms and looked up at him, the tears frozen on his cheeks. "That's my point, Bunny. He destroyed everything you loved yet you're here asking me to give him a second chance. Why? I've lived all this time without a family, losing Pitch is nothing."

Bunny's head tilted to one side as he cupped Jack's face with his paws. "Then why do you hurt so much?"

He opened his mouth to object to tell him that Pitch wasn't the reason he was so upset, but he couldn't summon the words. He pressed his forehead against Bunny chest, right over the healed scar, and hugged him fiercely. "I don't know," he whispered.

Holding him tightly Bunny rubbed his cheek over Jack's head. It would still be some time before the boy healed and he would give him all the time he needed and make sure the others, especially Pitch, did the same. He was determined to get his Jack back, no matter how long it took. He'd already witnessed a glimmer of him in the defiance reflecting in those blue jewel of his eyes now it was a matter of coaxing the rest of him out.

________________________________________  
Chapter 22: Chapter 22   
________________________________________

 

It took a lot of coaxing to get Jack to go back to the sitting room but when he finally gave in it was like a sigh of relief to everyone. He sat on the sofa, wrapped protectively in Bunny's arms, and while he refused to speak with Pitch he did listen as the Nightmare King tried to apologize and explain his reasoning. His face would harden and he try to pull away from Bunny to escape when it became too much but the Pooka would hold him tight and tell Pitch to back off and amazingly the shade did.

It proceeded like this for several weeks. Pitch had become almost a fixture at Santoff Claussen, at first coming at the designated time to see Jack or at least making his presence known when not creeping through the shadows. North and his crew had begun pin-pointing his presence even in the dark. The first dozen times or so they had viewed him as a nuisance and potential threat but none of North's magic seemed to keep him out for more than a day or two but a being of shadow was not easy to get rid of, especially when said being was supposed to visit at set times. Eventually North just threw up his hands in defeat and just told the Yetis to keep an eye on him. The workshop was in full swing for the upcoming christmas season and he didn't have time to nurse Pitch's bruised ego.

Jack wasn't so listless anymore although he wasn't anywhere near his bubbly self. When Pitch's presence become more pronounced he latched himself to North whenever Bunny wasn't around and tried to help with the toys. Sadly that meant Pitch followed even if he stayed to the shadows and kept his mouth shut - for the most part. When it came to the cutesy baby and toddler stuff or dolls he had an opinion that he couldn't keep to himself. This led to arguments and debates that would put North's and Bunny's rivalry to shame, but Jack never stuck around to see who won.

The official visits weren't much better. Pitch continued to try to rationalize his attempt to change Jack, that the boy belonged at his side and that he could train him how to master his powers and show him wonders that none of the Guardians ever could. He would go into a rant, getting angry when the child refused to acknowledge a word he said or would turn to Bunny and ask to leave, many times wanting to go to the Warren where Pitch couldn't get near him in the day light, especially in the large fields where there were no shadows. On the days when Pitch got exceptionally angry Bunny would agree and before anyone could stop them they'd disappear into a rabbit hole and Pitch would become discouraged. It was Sandy who would comfort him then as strange as that seemed.

Despite all the time he spent with Jack before taking him to Istanbul, Pitch was still not good with children. He tried recalling what it was like to be a father and failed miserably. He had habits he had developed since becoming the Nightmare King. When he was angry he would loom over Jack, demanding his attention and would suddenly find Sandy floating in front of him, symbols appearing over his head in rapid fire until Pitch's anger ebbed and he sat down across from Jack. It was a new rule, no looming over Jack. Whenever he did that was when the boy took off, usually with a sudden fear of becoming a Fearling again. Normally Pitch would have rejoiced in the fear he caused the child but now it tore at his heart. Sometimes he would spend his visit just sitting there, watching the boy, hoping that he would make the first move. Most recently he had taken to debating with the Guardians over the importance of fear when Jack made it obvious he wouldn't speak to him.

"I'm not arguing the importance of Fear," North said as he read over a report Phil had handed him about toy production. They were still behind schedule due to the whole situation between Jack and Pitch and he needed to start some new designs but his mind was too muddied with helping the two. "It does protect but you tend to abuse it."

"Making children see what could happen if they play on train tracks saves lives," Pitch countered almost livid. "That girl who foolishly decided to walk on the tracks while listening to her ipod last week was not my fault. I tried to encourage her to stay away now her friends will learn from her mistake. The nightmare of her death will stay with them forever and maybe they can keep their children from being so foolish."

North looked aghast. "She was hit by a train?" At Pitch's nod he cursed. "Such foolishness," he muttered, conceding.

"And that boy who played with his father's gun and shot his baby brother..."

North waved his hands in front of Pitch. "Naht! I don't want to hear any more. You've made your point, a little fear is healthy but making them afraid of every little thing will destroy their chances of having a happy life. When people begin to fear everything it leads to wars. You remember the two World Wars and the fear that spread throughout the world."

Pitch hummed, sitting back. "Those were far too short but almost as good as the Dark Ages. Of course that silly truce on Christmas was very annoying."

The Guardian of wonder laughed. "You would think so."

Bunny shook his head as he listened to the two debate. It was becoming an every day occurence as the Nightmare King spent more and more time at Santoff Claussen. He'd been against it at first, it wasn't part of the contract, he was only supposed to spend one hour a day with Jack, but there had been nothing saying he couldn't spend time with North which gave him more time with Jack. The Nightmare King was being sneaky and because of that Bunny had moved Jack to the Warren until things were sorted out. He was not leaving the boy alone, not even in his own room. It had been almost three weeks and other than finally talking to the Guardians he still try to ignore Pitch.

The Winter sprite sat at his favourite window seat, again tracing patterns with frost when Bunny heard the sound, so small that at first he dismissed it. His ears shot up nonetheless, rotating toward Jack as he came again. No one else noticed and for one fearful moment he thought the boy was sobbing again. It was still all too common for Jack to break down for no apparent reason, but this wasn't a sob. Bunny listened, turning his head to watch Jack from his perch on the sofa. It happened again. Inhaling, Bunny's eyes widened. Jack's face, usually so sad, had the first hint of a smile. In his hands sat a magical husky puppy made completely of frost. It reached up trying to lick his face making Jack giggle softly. As those giggles increased in volume, still far softer than his usual laugh, it drew the others attention.

Sandy awoke from his nap, blinking bleary eyes at the child as Tooth clasped her hands over her mouth in sudden delight. North's brows rose as his smiled fondly at the boy and Pitch just stared at him in shock. Jack didn't seem to notice any of it as he held his puppy. He brushed his fingers over the frosty fur, letting it lay against his chest as he turned to the frosted window and began drawing another animal with his finger and then another, bringing each to life until he had four jumping around him. Utter delight filled his face and then as quickly as they appeared they exploded into a showing of snow, but rather than being upset a new determined look filled his face.

"I wonder..." He suddenly shoved open the window and darted outside, letting in a cold gust of air and leaving everyone to wonder what he was up to.

Bunny was out the door before the others, heading for the nearest exit. Outside Jack sat in the snow, sculpting a much larger creature. The Pooka watched in fascination and stopped the others from getting too close. In only a matter of minutes he had created a horse, much like one of Pitch's Nightmares. He placed as much detail as possible before standing back, the creature towering over him. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on either side of its large head and summoned his magic. His brows bunched as he focused and then all of a sudden the snow horse moved. Jack gasped, stumbling back and then gave a laugh.

"I did it!" he crowed in pure joy. "Sandy, I did it!" His hands went up to touch the creatures face, tears of joy shimmering in his eyes. "I never made anything this big."

Sandy flew over to him, marvelling over the boy's work and patting him on the head. Jack beamed up at him as the dreamweaver made a matching horse. Pitch did the same and for a moment fear shone on Jack's face and he held his horse a little tighter, his magic almost losing its effect.

"Focus, Jack," Pitch reprimanded when it looked as if the magic might desolve. "It can't keep its form without you."

Sandy nodded in agreement, explaining how to control the magic to Jack and Pitch throwing in his own two sense. Soon the tension Jack held melted away as he listened to the two, taking comfort in Sandy as he listened to the two. But soon enough the magic fell apart and the horse crumbled to snow and Jack went to his knees, not in anger or sorrow but exhaustion. He still smiled, especially when Sandy have him a big hug and grinned at Bunny and North. He looked almost ready for bed.

Bunny grinned back. This was the first true sign of his Jack and a suddenly fear of him going back to that horribly depressed version gripped at his heart. Kneeling down Bunny grabbed a hand full of snow and formed a snowball. He gave the child a conspiratory look before whipping it at the back of Pitch's head. It smacked dead center, surprising the Nightmare King.

"How dare you!" Pitch growled, turning on Bunny with deadly intent.

Jack gave a laugh and with a grin Bunny, pelted Pitch with another snowball. The Nightmare King looked furious but seeing that Jack was actually laughing he made his own snowball and threw it at Bunny who easily dodge and let North take the blow to the face. He huffed and struck back with his own snowball until it became an all out war. Sandy formed a snowball throwing machine out of magic and tried hiding behind a sand shield. Tooth ducked behind North, using his large size as a shield until he dunked her in the snow. Jack whooped in glee and declared a free for all, throwing snowballs at everyone and providing ready to use ammo. He danced everyone, his feet never sinking into the snow. He laughed fully, once again sounding like his old mischievous self. The battle lasted for hours, Bunny only retreating long enough to wrap his paws in heavy cotton and borrow an old, not so large coat from North's younger days. Even Pitch laughed which continuously surprised everyone. When exhaustion finally took everyone they went back into the workshop to warm up and get a bite to eat.

Eventually Sandy had to leave, he had already neglected his duties but only because the Moon was full and moonbeams were on duty to protect the children so he could be with Jack. He gave Jack one last hug and ruffled his hair before leaving. Tooth bid them farewell too, hugging Jack tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Sweet Tooth," she promised. "Maybe we'll make snow angels."

Jack gave a shy smile, already slipping away from the happiness he felt while they played. "Sure, sounds like fun." But the way he said fun wasn't right.

Tooth held her smile and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you can show me some more of your snow animals, they're sooo beautiful."

His smile grew and he gave a nod. "Okay."

"Great!" she chirped giving him one last hug before giving North and hug and kiss, then flying to Bunny. "Try tonight," she whispered in his ear as she gave him a big hug then kissed his brow. She darted away, smiling shyly when Pitch teased that she missed him. Her face turned red as a tomato and she hurried away a little faster.

"Well I should be heading out as well," Pitch announced, rolling his shoulders. "Somebody needs to keep Sanderson on his toes and I might manage to get Toothiana's face to turn purple before morning if that's the way she says goodbye."

Bunny shook his head. Teasing Tooth had become a bit of a hobby after learning how easily she blushed with just a simple taunt and Pitch took great joy in it, despite often being punched but said Tooth Fairy. He gave North and Bunny a nod before kneeling before Jack, another new developement since standing over him caused the boy to pull away.

"I had...fun today," he said, sounding unsure of himself. "Perhaps tomorrow we can do it again. I'm sure between Sandy and I we can help you old your creations form longer."

Jack chewed his bottom lip unsure. He glanced at the hopeful looks on Bunny's and North's faces before giving a small nod. "I guess." He tensed as Pitch ruffled his hair.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack gave a nod and watched him disappeared into the shadows. Once he was gone Jack hugged himself, looking very small and unsure. He looked up as Bunny placed his paws on his small shoulders, looking a little odd in North's old red coat that still was far too big.

"Time for bed, mate," the Pooka said gently, steering him toward the lift.

North smiled as they passed, his own sense of joy and wonder returning after seeing Jack have so much fun in such a long time. "Good night, you two," he said, patting Bunny on the back and nearly sending the two for a tumble. He laughed at the glare Bunny shot him before turning to resume his work.

 

________________________________________  
Chapter 23: Chapter 23   
________________________________________

 

Bunny decided they wouldn't go to the Warren that night, despite how much he really wanted to. He had been planning the day he would finally mate with Jack for months and he still wasn't sure if this was the right time. Tooth seemed to think it but she really wasn't known for her subtleness and had been cooing over them since learning they were courting. She was the type to jump in head first consequences be damned. Tooth on the other hand was trying to stick to his traditions as best as possible. It was hard with Jack being human and just a teen. He still worried about hurting Jack, physically, mentally, emotionally. Especially now. The boy was just starting to heal, had finally laughed after months of silence. They hadn't even kissed since that awful day let alone made out. Jack would simply curl up next to him and fall sleep leaving Bunny to take care of himself. It was hard to be aroused when the one you wanted to be with so bad was barely a shell of his former himself, but now, after hearing him laugh Bunny couldn't help the burning in his groin.

He watched as Jack brushed his teeth, always wanting to make Tooth happy and keep his teeth pearly white. He was sure the kid didn't need to do anything to keep them that way, after all it was unlike he even had a tooth-brush or paste the 300 years he was on his own. They would always shine like fresh fallen snow.

"What did you think of the horse?" Jack asked after spitting into the sink. He rinsed out his mouth and spit again. "I've been wanting to try that ever since I first saw Sandy's dream creations. I guess I just didn't have enough magic until now. You don't think...Bunny?" He stared up at the Pooka with wide eyes. His eyes closed and he leaned in when Bunny pressed their lips together. It was a short kiss, chastised but it curled his toes.

"I've missed you," Bunny whispered, embracing Jack and holding him tightly.

"I've been right here," Jack objected, not understanding. Sure things had been strained between them but he had never left.

Bunny shook his head. "No love, wherever your mind was it wasn't here and I've missed your rambling."

Jack felt that he should have been insulted but he melted into Bunny's embrace instead. He had to admit, he did miss Bunny kissing him. Why had they ever stopped? He got to his tip toes, stretching up to claim Bunny's lips once more. He wanted that warmth again, he wanted it to push away that icy cold that had claimed him when Pitch had momentarily turned him into a Fearling. It was only a few minutes but it had felt like a life time and it had burned worse than the coldest ice. Bunny's warmth seemed to melt it all away and the Pooka was more than happy to oblige. He lifted Jack up and laid him on the bed to continue kissing him until they were both breathless.

Placing his hands on Bunny's chest, just under the scar over his heart, Jack stopped him. His eyes gazed at the barely visible scar.

"Jack..." Bunny whispered at Jack's hesitation, fearful that he had brushed things to far even if they had done nothing more than kiss.

A large range of emotions passed through Jack's eyes before he settled on determination. He shoved Bunny off him and onto his side then straddled his hips. He brushed the newly grown fur aside, revealing the jagged scar. He stared at it for a moment more before bringing his lips to it, kissing the injury better. His cool breath tickled Bunny's flesh but he enjoyed the feelings even as goosebumps raced across him, hidden by the fur. He laughed as a small tongue licked it which quickly turned into a groan as heat pooled in his lower stomach. Burying a hand in Jack's hair he held his mate head in place. A mischievous laugh echoed in his ears as Jack licked and nipped the scar, one hand stroking the fur of his chest as the other reached up and caressed an ear. Bunny purred at the sensations racing through his body, his right leg twitching.

This wasn't what he had planned, he was supposed to be pleasuring Jack and easing him back into their relationship not the little imp seducing him, not that he was complaining. Except if this continued he might not be able to stop himself. He ran a hand down Jack's side to his hip. "Uhmm...Jack," he murmured, feeling his length unsheathed as that talented mouth continued to work his flesh. He pulled the boy up and to him until they were face to face. He panted at the grin Jack blessed him with. When neither of them spoke worry began to creep into Jack's eyes but Bunny didn't give it a chance to set in. He crushed his lips to Jack's, putting a stop to him slipping back into depression before it could start. His paws slipped under Jack's clothes, caressing and teasing his sensitive flesh until he was grinding against him, his erection pressing into Bunny's stomach.

Breaking away from the kiss, Bunny looked Jack in the eye. They were panting, both so incredibly hard that it nearly hurt. "I want you," the Pooka growled, his chest rumbling with need as he ran his paws up and down Jack's sides. He took a deep breath. "But if you don't want to...go all the way we should stop now." He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, prepared for Jack to pull away. He prayed that he would but he needed to give Jack the option. He needed to keep himself under control.

Jack worried his lower lip, as if fighting with himself, then, to Bunny's surprise, he pulled his hoodie up over his head and off. He threw it to the side before leaning back down. "Let's start with touching, huh?" He gave that cheeky grin of his that drove Bunny nuts and the Pooka couldn't help but whack him on the ass and make him yelp. "Don't get cheeky, Snowflake. You'll regret teasing me come mating season." Although Bunny was pretty sure he would go into hiding rather than put Jack through that. Things could get rather intense and he couldn't always control his animal instincts, not now that he had a mate.

"Maybe I want you to punish me," Jack said gently, fingering the scar. He looked up into Bunny's eyes. "I want this. I want you, all of you, not just touches."

"Are you sure?"

The youth kissed Bunny, gently and pleadingly as his hands roamed over him. "Please, touch me," he begged. "Remind me I'm real."

Rolling them over again until Jack was underneath him, Bunny's paws roamed over him, committing every inch of his cold pale skin to memory. He rubbed his nose and chin everywhere, scenting his love once more, leaving nothing untouched. Jack wiggled and moaned at every lick and nip. His hips bucked as his pants were pulled down, revealing his erection to Bunny's hungry gaze. He let out a gasp as the Pooka bent over it, taking it deep in his throat. Jack cried out, his hip bucking upward as Bunny began to suck. He would never get use to the feeling and after so long without Bunny's touch it felt as if he was drowning in pleasure. It didn't last as long as usual, his mate pulled away before he came and Jack let out a whimper as he grasped Bunny's ears, trying to pull him back in place until he felt that teasing tongue touch something it never had before. The feel of the hot moist tongue swirling around his entrance nearly made him come. He arched his back, rising his hips right off the bed as he tried to ride Bunny's face. The Pooka grasped his hips, taking control and tormented him more. When Jack felt as if he could take no more Bunny grasped his base, stopping him from coming. He gave one more thrust of his tongue before licking up the underside of Jack's length.

"Bunny!" Jack begged, trashing under Bunny as he climbed back up to kiss him. "Please, please...I need..." His fingers gripped Bunny's length.

Pressing his face against Jack's cheek, Bunny thrusted into his hand, enjoying the feel of his fingers wrapped around him. "It'll hurt," he cautioned. "We need lube." He ran a finger over Jack's wet entrance, pushing it in just a little, making Jack gasp. "Lots of lube."

Jack moaned when Bunny pulled away to reach under the bed for the bag he had brought over when they first began their relationship. They never got a chance to use any of it but now he intended to make up for that. His desire was too much for them to play much more so all he grabbed was the tube of lube and a medium size dildo with a narrow tip. He covered it and himself in the lube, hissing at how cool it was due to cold Jack's room usually was. But it didn't dull his mood as he pulled Jack close to him, gently pulling his legs further apart. At Jack's nod he slowly slid the dildo in, working it into tight muscles, trying to loosen them as he held Jack in place when he started thrashing in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, God, Bunny!" Jack cried out, hips bucking against the toy. "More...please...please, more."

That desperate voice was Bunny's undoing. He removed the dildo, replacing it with his length. He tried to be gentle, to enter slowly but that tight coldness just felt too good. It had been so long since he last took a lover, and Jack's cries were like music. He sunk in to the hilt, pausing for only a few seconds before pulling out again. He adjusted Jack's legs, opening him as wide as he could before slipping back in. A few more slow thrusts until Jack stopped shivering in pain and tried pushing back, then he began to pick up his pace. All he wanted was to rut into boy, pound into that lovely body. He changed his angle, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would bring his mate the ultimate pleasure. He rolled his hips and lifted Jack's hips up until Jack was only on his shoulders and then...the most delicious sound came from Jack as his back ached and he cried out.

"BUNNY!" he screamed, clawing at the sheets.

With a lustful smirk Bunny slammed into it again and again, enjoying each sound he made until his animal instincts took over and he lost control. The only sounds were Jack's cries, his pants and flesh slapping against fur. He brought Jack over the edge not once or twice but three times before he slowed. He would have thought that after so long without a sexual partner he would have come quickly and he did, but he had so much built up energy and desire that even after coming three times he was still hard and still going strong.

"I'm sorry," he growled into Jack's ear as he draped the youth's legs over his shoulders to try to get deeper. He really should have him on his hands and knees but he could see the exhaustion in Jack's body. For his first time he was holding up well.

Jack touched his cheek. "It's alright. I don't mind. Feels good." He tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and guilt filled Bunny. He wasn't sure how long they'd been at it but he knew Jack wouldn't be walking come morning and he was ready to pass out. But Bunny couldn't stop. He slid in and out of Jack with ease now, if he could come just one more time all would be good. He could always wake Jack up with another round of sex...if he wasn't too badly bruised. "Just keep going, don't worry about me."

Bunny pulled out, earning a moan of disappointment from Jack. "Roll over, love," he instructed, helping Jack onto his stomach.

He slipped a pillow under Jack's hips, lifting his rear to a desireable angle and then, getting between his legs, slipped in with one hard thrust that made Jack cry out and cling to the head board. The new angle was perfect, Bunny plunged in deeper, pounded harder until finally he spilled the last of his seed. Jack shook underneath him as he too came one more time. Moments later he was sound asleep with the biggest smile Bunny had ever had the pleasure to see. It only grew as Bunny took the time to give him a thorough cleaning which brought the boy over the edge again. Afterwards he cleaned himself before snuggling into his mate and allowing sleep to take hold of him.

________________________________________  
Chapter 24: Chapter 24   
________________________________________

 

Pitch stood over the pond Jack had called home for over three centuries. It looked much different in the summer months since Jack had moved to Santoff Claussen. Where once the pond was almost always frozen or extremely cold now it was welcoming and people who had never attempting swimming in it were now braving the warming water. Pitch watched them unsure if he liked this new development or if he should be scaring them away. This was Jack's pond, this was where his human body still resided deep in its dark depths. If humans began to think the pond was safe to swim in they may find the body and he wasn't sure how the boy would react to that.

Why he cared so much still stumped Pitch. It wasn't as if Jack was still attached to it. A body was just a temporary vessel for the soul, once one died it was no longer of importance. still, it bothered Pitch and after much debating he removed the bones himself and found a suitable place to bury them, one still close to the pond but where it was unlikely the city would develop. He stood over the grave for a few moments reminding himself he had just buried the bones of Jackson Overland Frost, not his Jack. Yes, they were one and the same many centuries ago but not any more. Jack would never know and that was how it should be.

Sighing, he gazed up at the Moon hanging in the sky, his moonbeams dancing around him. He hesitated. He needed to get out of the bright light and retreat to the darkness of shadows but for the first time in many centuries he didn't. He closed his eyes and let the light envelop him, ignoring the pain it caused.

"He's healing," he assured MiM. "I wish I was strong enough to just let him be with the Guardians but I'm not. Just as I wasn't strong enough to fight the Fearlings or save my wife...or protect my daughter. I'm not strong enough."

The pain grew. Flexing one hand he glanced down, fearful of what he might see. Healthy tanned flesh replaced deathly grey and the shadows that formed his robes were now tattered. The screams of his Fearlings and Shadow Men echoed in his ears but he hushed them. It hurt but it was a pain he deserved.

"I will not allow my grandson to be harmed by me ever again," he said with determination. It only felt right to end it all here.

. . .

It was the best sleep Bunny could recall ever having. He felt warm and satisfied even in the cool room. He pulled Jack's sleeping form even closer to him, spooning the smaller form as he nuzzled Jack's neck. A small murmur came form him and Bunny smiled, already feeling the need to take him once more as his paws stroked down Jack's side to his hip. A small hiss made him pause. Jack was still asleep but his brows bunched in pain. Carefully, already knowing what he would find, Bunny lifted the blanket and peered down at Jack's hip and backside. They were a nasty blue-black colour that stood out all the brighter on his milky-white skin. Bunny winced. He had lost control, he never meant to be so rough, it just felt so good to finally have someone want him as much as he wanted them. It amazed him that the boy had been able to handle him and even wanted more. Maybe, just maybe he could handle him when mating season got into full swing.

He gently rubbed the bruises, trying to take away some of the sting away. Jack winced in his sleep but soon his face relaxed and he snuggled into his pillows with a little hum. Bunny smiled fondly at his love. Jack would most likely sleep the morning away. Sadly, Bunny couldn't, he had things that needed to be done, first being to inform North that Jack wouldn't be in any shape to see Pitch or helped around the workshop. The Pitch situation had to be handled first. While he sort of had the Nightmare King's blessing on mating with his grandson that didn't mean Pitch had a full understanding of what that detailed with a Pooka. He wasn't sure how much Pitch's remembered of his past life and the time he spent amongst the Pookas during the Golden Age. Either way it was sure to be an interesting discussion.

Before he left he took the time to admire the bruises and bite marks that littered Jack's beautiful body and he felt his arousal grow. With a firm shack of his head he covered Jack back up and climbed out of bed.

Getting low on his hunches he began scratching his fur with a hind paw, pausing to pull at matted fur with his teeth. When his fur was clean and straightened he left and headed to the main hall, hoping to find North. He nearly walked into his friend when he opened the door.

North froze, his fist posed to knock on the door, eyes wide when he saw Bunny. He glanced past the Pooka to Jack's sleeping form, then grabbing Bunny by the arm, pulled him out of the room. "We've got a problem," he said, half dragging Bunny to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Bunny asked, unable to pull his arm free. North had one hell of a grip and could move quickly when he wanted to.

"I've only seen this once, long ago but Katherine's not here. It makes no sense for him to do this. I didn't even think he could," North continued, almost rambling. He shoved the double doors open and pulled Bunny inside.

Bunny almost fell when they came to a complete stop. Then almost fell a second time when his mind refused to make sense of what he was looking at. On one of the cots, guarded by Phil and two other Yetis was Pitch Black, yet he wasn't. Once grey skin was now a lightly tanned colour, almost human looking. Inky black hair was a deep brownish-black with streaks of silver running through it. His robes, once made of shadows were now tattered and barely covering him but not completely gone. The shadows moved around him as if trying to figure out why they couldn't stay attached. By all aspects Pitch looked human, like he once did many many years ago. Sandy was floating just above his left shoulder, a concerned look filling his usually happy face.

"Kozmotis?" Bunny asked in surprise. "But how?"

"Sandy found him like this not far from Jack's pond," North explained, moving to Pitch's side and taking a chart from one of the Yetis. "It would seem that everything checks out normal...if he were human. Heartbeat, breathing, temperature. But how can this be? The shadows even look concern."

Sure enough the shadows had wrapped themselves around the coat, swirling around his body but then slipping off as if they were not more than water.

"This isn't possible," Bunny said, standing over Pitch's still form.

Sandy started waving his arms as signs began flashing above his head. Pitch, MiM, a Moonbeam, the Fearlings pulling away from Pitch, a snowflake, then a tree.

Bunny shook his head. "MiM did this?"

Sandy slapped his forehead and tried again. This time he showed Pitch standing under the moon and the Fearlings pulling away from him, as if melting, then the snowflake and the tree.

North's eyes widened. "Pitch did this on purpose? For Jack?"

The tree grew bigger and started flashing.

"And Mother Nature?" Bunny asked. "Oh yeah, this'll turn out well. So why? Why would he start fighting the Fearlings now? Why have MiM change him?"

"I don't know," North said softly. "I don't even know if he could control them anymore." He eyed the shadow creatures who seemed desperate to reconnect with their master. It wasn't like last time when Pitch's fear had made them go rogue and turn against him.

"What if this is some trick?" Bunny demanded, not ready to accept that Pitch would willing give up his role as the Nightmare King. "What if this is his way of trying to get at Jack again and still him away?"

Sandy began shaking his head. "Sandy doesn't think so," North said, folding his large arms across his chest.

Shaking his head, Bunny turned away. "It's a trick. I need to get back to Jack. I'm not letting Pitch or whatever he wants to calm himself now try anything."

He left, leaving North and Sandy to deal with Pitch. His emotions ran wild. Why would Pitch do this, why now after so long? After all he had done? Was Jack that important to him? Why not make the change for Seraphina, his own child? But then Seraphina had been the reason he became Pitch Black, he had tried to save her and was overwhelmed by the Fearlings. Did Jack give him back that hope he had once felt when Katherine - Mother Goose - had tried to make him remember his love for his daughter? Once Pitch had been a great man, a hero, could he truly become that again? Bunny didn't know and despite being the Guardian of Hope he could not let his hopes run high for that. He couldn't let Jack's hope be too much. It wouldn't be the first time Pitch had tricked them.

Pausing at the lift he debated whether or not to return to Jack commune with MiM. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know if Jack was in danger. A smirk lifted his lips. He could do that in Jack's room, he did have the huge skylight that took up most of his ceiling. And he could make himself quite comfortable afterwards. Grinning, he headed to the kitchen to gather some food for breakfast. Jack was going to be hungry when he awoke. And food was a good way to distract him from this new bout of weirdness Pitch had dropped on all their heads.

________________________________________  
Chapter 25: Chapter 25   
________________________________________

Jack awoke to the delicious smell of waffles with warm syrup and freshly cut fruit. His mouth watered before he even opened his eyes. Running his tongue over his lips and gazed at his nightstand. A surprised smile pulled at his lips. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the large tray loaded with enough food to do a small army. He never got used to the large portions served at Santoff Claussen. He had never ate so well when he was on his own, food was a luxury he rarely had but here it was in abundance and North always made sure he ate well, especially before leaving for his duties. The Guardian of Wonder worried a little too much at times.

Pain shot up his spine as he tried to sit up. "Ow!" he cried, slumping back down. Before he knew it Bunny was pushing him back down and adjusting the pillows to cushion his sore backside and prop him up.

"Sorry, Snowflake," Bunny said, bringing the tray over and unfolding a pair of legs and setting it before Jack. "I sort of let my animal side get the best of me last night. I've rubbed some salve into the bruises but you'll be tender for a while. Good thing is you don't have many duties for the next months or two."

Jack grinned despite the pain. "Are you implying that I'm going be trapped in bed for the next few months?" He gave Bunny a wink when he just gaped at him. "Well if I'm spoiled like this every day I might be able to get use to it."

Bunny pushed the tray aside to kiss him. Jack smiled into it, reaching up for more but his stomach grumbled, causing him to laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry," he apologized, blushing.

The Pooka rubbed his nose against his forehead then kissed it. "You better eat. We need to go to the Globe Room for a group meeting in a few hours." He took a strawberry and popped it in Jack's mouth.

Jack chewed and swallowed. "We're having the visit up there? I thought North wanted to keep Pitch out of the Globe Room."

Bunny tilted his head to one side and raised an ear.

Rolling his eyes Jack laughed at himself. "Yeah, I know, Pitch goes where he wants." He cut into his waffle and took a bite. "So what's so important?" He raised a brow when Bunny didn't answer right away. "Bunny, what's wrong?"

For several long seconds Bunny said nothing, gazing up at the oon barely seen through the skylight and clear sky they had not seen in months. "It seems Manny needs to speak to us about a new Guardian."

"New Guardian?" he asked in excitement, his eyes wide. "Who is it? The Groundhog?" he teased before taking another bite of waffle.

Bunny took a grape and ate it before answering. "Thankfully no, not that this one's much better."

Jack only laughed. "You're too suspicious."

"In this case I have good reason," Bunny almost growled. "It's not the first time he's been called and I won't be surprised if he tells us all where to go again."

Jack brows rose. "He couldn't possibly be worse than me?" he joked, hoping to get a rise from his friend. His smile fell at the worry on Bunny's face. "Who is it?"

He shook his head and took a slice of melon. "Let's talk about something else."

"No, let's talk about this. You're obviously worried and don't like whomever this is. Who -" He was silenced by another kiss, Bunny's way of shutting him up lately. It worked quite well. Jack was able to forget about this new Guardian as he felt his stomach knot with desire. He held his Bunny close and deepened the kiss only to have him pull away.

"You're a needy little thing," Bunny teased. "You should be eating."

"I can think of better things to do," Jack teased with the most innocent smile.

"Eat, otherwise you won't ever get out of bed."

Jack gave him his best pouty face. "But Bunny, you're a rabbit, shouldn't we be going at it like bunnies? Or are you really just a grumpy old kangaroo?" He grinned when he got the desired effect.

Bunny growled and leaned over him. "I'm a bunny and in case that sweet little backside of yours doesn't bare enough proof I can ensure you won't be moving for the next month."

He got right back in his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Prove it."

He let out a yelp as the tray was knocked off his lap and it was filled with Pooka. His laughter filled the room as his love ravished him and sure enough he was hurting in places he never thought could hurt but it was well worth the unimaginable pleasure that followed over and over again until he felt as if he might pass out once more. When Bunny finished his backside was even more tender and he was apologizing as he gently rubbed salve into his bruises. Jack, although sore, couldn't be happier. He was loved and desired and even if sex with Bunny hurt a bit they were together. To Jack that was all that mattered.

Laying on his belly a hiss passed his lips as Bunny rubbed a particularly sore spot. Okay, maybe they did need to be a little more gentle.

"Jack," Bunny sighed, massaging his rear. "If I hurt you I need to know right away. I might tease about you not walking for a month but I don't want to seriously hurt you."

"M'fine," Jack insisted, stretching his legs. He winced but smiled all the same. "I'm not as fragile as you guys like to think. Besides, you always make it up to me." He wiggled his bottom at Bunny. "Now I think you were giving me a massage."

"And Tooth says I'm insatiable," Bunny laughed, getting back to work, not that he was complaining, he enjoyed running his paws over Jack's body. "Sadly, snowflake, you need to get up and dressed, we've got a meeting and I can only clean you so much before I want to take you again." A Jack's laugh he gently slapped his left butt cheek earning a yelp. "Come mating season you won't be laughing. My rut can be like marathons. An hour or so will be nothing compared to an entire day."

"Promises, promises, ouch! Hey, stop that, ow!" Another two slaps to the rear had him wiggling out of Bunny's hold and scrambling out of bed despite his protesting and still muscles. He stumbled when he got to his feet but sent Bunny a glare. "That's just mean."

The Pooka smirked. "Naughty boys deserve spankings."

Jack's nose wrinkled and he turned toward his dresser. "I suppose that's better than North's Naughty list but reserve that for when I my butt not as red as a tomato."

"Actually it's more like a blueberry," Bunny teased, his grin growing at Jack's horrified expression. "Told ya, I can get rough."

Making a face, Jack stuck out his tongue, looking extremely childish and very much the Jack Bunny knew and loved. "Just you wait. You haven't seen anything yet." He winced as he slipped on his clothes, hissing as the fabric brushed over his tender backside. "You want a marathon, I'll give you one. Eternal teenager, remember, I can keep it up forever."

"Who's making promises now?" Getting up he helped Jack buckle his belt. "You wouldn't last more than an hour or two at best."

"Is that a challenge, Kangaroo? OW!" He glared at the Pooka as he waved a finger just above his nose. "You are so getting it when the bruising goes away."

"If the bruising goes away," Bunny threatened with a smirk. Grabbing Jack by the waist he threw the boy's slim form over one shoulder and started for the door.

"Hey! But me down, I can walk," Jack objected only to get another swat on the rear. "At least let me get my staff. I can fly and then-"

"Nope, I prefer this. Keeps you in perfect range." Another swat and another yelp and Bunny couldn't contain his laughter until Jack decided it was fair play to swat his rear and yank on his tail. "Stop that, Frostbite or I'll drop you. Ow, son-of-a-"

Jack giggled, kicking his feet and yanking twice as hard only to find himself being passed to North as the reached the Globe Room.

"Here, ya go, mate," Bunny was telling North. "He's been awfully naughty today. Just one swat to the backside and he'll be right as rain."

"No!" Jack's hands instantly went up to cover his rear. While he doubted North would ever spank him the idea off those large hands striking his tender butt was not a pleasant thought. "I didn't do it! It's all Bunny's fault! Honest."

North set him on his feet, concerned when Jack stumbled and knees almost gave out. "What are you two going on about? Oh!" His eyes widened as Bunny caught Jack and guided him to the sofa. "Bunny, you should be more...careful with Jack."

"I'd say, the boy can barely walk," a silky voice said. "He can barely stand let alone walk."

Jack looked up, expecting to see Pitch and had a retort all planned. He wasn't expecting the tall, dark haired man who looked strikingly similar only human. His brows rose questioningly. The shadows danced around his feet, as if trying to climb up but not quite able to. He wore only a simple pair of black slacks and matching top, not the shadowy robes of the Nightmare King. Yet he knew this man, had seen him in his dreams, in the stories Pitch had told him.

"Whoa...Pitch?" he asked.

The man nodded with a small smile, but even that looked out of place. His teeth, once jagged like a sharks, looked human. "It seems Lunanoff as decided I was still needed."

"I don't understand." He glanced to Bunny then the other Guardians and back to Pitch. "How did this happen? You're human."

"Not quite," Pitch said, raising a hand and summoning his nightmare sand. "It would appear that I can still control the shadows and Fearlings but I don't hear them as I used to. The light no longer bothers me as it once did."

"Yeah, but how?"

The black sand danced through his fingers, creating numerous shapes as if happy their master was still with them. Pitch smiled fondly at them. "It would seem Lunanoff and I have come to an understanding." He didn't react to Bunny's snort or Jack's confusion, he just played with his sand. "I wasn't expecting this."

Jack was still confused. He glanced to North. "Am I the only lost?"

"Apparently Kozmotis decided to take a stroll in the moonlight," North explained.

"But I thought...what were you thinking?" Jack asked, his eyes wide at the meaning of North's words. "That is the dumbest thing I've heard. Why would you do that?"

Kozmotis...he liked the sound of that, it had been so long since anyone said his birth name. "Because I'm tired, Jack. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows. I want what you have or to at least be freed of this hell. I'm not as strong as I once was. Between losing our last battle and what I've done these past months I've had enough. Lunanoff sees it differently."

Tooth looked aghast and she fluttered to Jack. She clasped his hand as she sat next to him. "Pitch..." she whispered not sure what else to say.

"But MiM's light didn't kill you," Jack stated. "He just pushed the shadows back?"

"It would appear," the former Nightmare King said.

"So...you're a Guardian now?"

A shrug of slim shoulders. "Apparently, although for the life of me I can't understand why. Our history is far from pleasant."

"Perhaps he sees the good within you," North said with a small smile, leaning against the control panel.

Pitch gave him a disgusted look. "I thought he was the Guardian of Hopeless Causes." He tilted his head toward Bunny.

"Hey!" the Pooka objected. "You know what? I think this dingo got himself high on something and mistook MiM for the sun. Come daylight we ought'a shove him outside and show him the difference. Oof!" He glared at Jack who shoved an elbow in his gut.

"Bunny," Tooth reprimanded. "MiM already stated he wants Pitch as a Guardian on more than one occasion. It's time for both you and him to accept that."

"Oh? And he's the Guardian of what? Fear? Nightmares?" Bunny retorted.

"Courage?" Jack asked.

"All the above," Pitch said with a smirk at Bunny. "My role hasn't changed just the meaning behind it. The world needs fear and I intend to still give it to them but for any child to grow they eventually have conquer it, that takes courage. Much like your young friends did, Jack."

"Okay..." He was still lost. This new Pitch made less sense than the old one. "So you'll still spread fear and corrupt dreams so that the kids can find the courage to conquer them?"

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "That is what I just said, no?" He sighed. "I know this must seem strange, it is, and I don't understand Lunanoff's reasoning, I just know I'm right."

While it seemed strange and took quite a bit of getting used to Pitch was as good of a Guardian as any of the others. He still had control of the Fearlings and Shadow Men and spread fear and nightmares as he promised but they weren't like before. They seemed more focused, more healthy. Sure children still woke up at night, sometimes crying for their parents but they rarely lost sleep, the Sandman coming to sooth their fears or Pitch conjuring something that would help them conquer their fears. The number of kids pulling foolish stunts lessened and those willing to try new, less dangerous things, increased. And Pitch seemed happy and lost his temper less often. There was still tension between him and the Guardians but not nearly as it once was and in time Jack found himself able to accept this new Pitch - Kozmostis Pitchiner. And soon Pitchiner would prove himself to be a most excellent Guardian, but that's a tale for another day.


End file.
